Evolution
by SheerLuck Home
Summary: I guarantee that Albert has met his match; there will be blood, defiance, lots of action and great combat moves, firearms, sex scenes and my events developing in between the true timeline of Resident Evil. (Albert and original character.)
1. Hourglass of Blood

_Author Note:_ let's get something clear, no one could/should ever trust/get close to Albert Wesker because he is a sociopath (or worse yet, a psycopath). Sociopaths don't feel empathy, they bond with **no one** , befriend **no one** ; the sole reason to get in touch with other humans is to use them as **pawns**. Humans are a means among so many to reach a goal; **period**. Sociopaths will give their life for **nobody** , will put themselves in harm's way for **nobody**. They feel love and respect for **themselves alone**.  No exceptions. (Short version of a longer explanation.)

Consequently, I had to change Albert's personality just a bit in order to create this story. What I could mainly read from fans was Wesker abusing/beating down women, just because; whereas my original character _will_ put up a fight and many times. I guarantee that Albert has met his match; there will be blood, defiance, lots of action and great combat moves, guns, sex scenes and my events developing in between the true timeline of Resident Evil. (I'm aware of all the chorological orders of things in the vast RE universe; therefore when I change a detail nearing the end of the story regarding Albert bringing B.O.W. embryos to different organizations rather than defecting to just one, then don't mind the change.

It was merely altered for the purpose of my story; and as the writer here, I have every goddamn right.

Now let's commence: enjoy immensely...

* * *

 **EVOLUTION**

 **Hourglass of Blood**

Consciousness wavers through the void, sufficiently so that I am able to have a sense of self. Something is ringing, seconds passes before I realize that it's coming from me, my own ears. My identity I cannot recall but my senses are returning to me, a metallic taste in mouth and some unknown distant hum. My movements are impeded, I have the vague feeling that something is wrong but cannot exactly pinpoint why; all I can make out right now is that I am too weak to shift. Then the fogy notion of sound clears up, I can now make out an emotionless feminine voice and an alarm that resonates. My nerves are flooded with pain stimuli and I can presently figure that it mainly comes from my torso. I reckon I sit in something wet and cold, my fingers touches around in the liquid but only my right hand is responsive; feeble and shaking, I lift it to investigate my chest.

Metallic material, a cylinder of sort has likely pierced it consequently has me pinned to something which covers my whole back; I feel the blood soaking my clothes and the smell of burned electronics permeating the air. My hand falls back at my side, taking away with it the small amount of energy I had managed to gather. I try to pry my lids open but something on them prevents it; from the feeling, a tissue seems to have been draped over them plus attached behind my head.

I've no immediate recollection of the events that caused all this and still lack other information about myself as well. My attention waves back and forth yet again, this time focusing on the voice that repeats her programmed announcement, « _The self-destruct system has been activated. All personnel must evacuate immediately. Deactivating, and releasing all locks._ », the alarm punctuates the emergency. I try to lick my dry lips, yet tasting iron, the evaluated state of affairs seemed to only get worse. I hazily sense something on my leg as if a living thing is coiled around it, warm and pulsing. My heartbeat bangs in my skull, increasing the headache plus feeling of semi-consciousness.

Even if I knew how much time was left I doubt I'd be able to regain strength fast enough to escape, I'd blow up like this not even knowing anything and perhaps that was best. I hear the sound of an electric door opening before closing, footsteps on metallic flooring. It comes my way but I can't explain how it is that it fills me with doubt and warmth simultaneously. Talking is impossible, my mouth's full of blood but feels parched so the only thing that comes out is a low moan. The steps becomes more distinct, stops near me then I hear and feel something being ripped from my leg, I perceive it knocks on a solid surface like glass then a second 'thud' as it hits the ground farther away. I immediately feel liquid flow from possible injuries as soon as it is gone; meanwhile the presence bends over me. An index plus thumb poses on my jaw and turns my head on each sides, judging by the applied pressure and size I quickly vote for a man which is statistically more likely; a perceptible 'hm' proves me right.

Yet again, the sound makes me feel like I know this person. He seems satisfied to what he saw, or didn't see there, thus decides to just grab my shoulders and pull. No words of warning, he just uncaringly drew me from the impaling pipe and I could feel my insides slide along the cold metal. That hurt and did make me scream this time, once I heard myself it hinted at what kind of person I am; it had been a guttural scream, one of a strong and capable woman having hold on her emotions. Then I got effortlessly lifted off the ground and heaved over his shoulder which provoked another flood of pain.

He was already pacing and crossing the door when my consciousness waved back into reality, we seem to board an elevator. I am vaguely aware of my surroundings and the warmth of his being in comparison; that detail furthermore testifies of my precarious state. I imagine my blood soaking his clothes and as he exits I have to grab him by the waist so as not to fall, realizing that the fabric of his outfit is soft but rather straight, like a tuxedo of sort. _Such clothing does not correlate with what is happening here…whatever it is._ I was rapidly pondering over the manner my mind was analyzing everything, something as subtle as this despite the dire situation we're in, when it sharply focuses on something else. There is an atrocious scream coming from ahead, like an unnatural animal savagely yelling as it saw its prey.

My silent benefactor doesn't seem impressed in the least though I'm sensing his muscles stiffen even more as he adopts a defensive stance, the creature quickly lunges at us and is as swiftly obliterated. I feel my head spin in all sense of the word as he executes a rotating kick, my hold on his waist almost faltering. The beast hits the floor and yells once more before there is an appalling sound like a skull being smashed to pieces, gurgling and some scratches on a solid surface. As my proficient attacker hurries past the corpse I processes that he must have obliterated it with one strong ram down of his feet. Many questions dawned in my head, _what is that dead thing and what kind of strength is required to accomplish such a kill, moreover with me burdening him?_ , were but a very small portion of them.

« _Three minutes until detonation_.», the voice resounded all around, the man doesn't seem to be more alarmed however and just takes care of another creature by shooting this time, sounds like an assault rifle and the kick back feels as powerful. The constant fast movements are more than I can bear in my advanced decrepit state, I'm even wondering how it is that I still live. My extremities are number than before, my grip loosening which he also doesn't fail to notice. An arm wraps around my waist before I faintly hear him say, «You've demonstrated to be stronger than this. » As I feel myself deepening into uncontrolled darkness I know he's right, although currently there is nothing else I can do but give into the strong pull.

The darkness is calling once more. Ever yearning it, I embrace it fully...

X++++++++++X

When coming to I realize I must be restrained to a long chair, like the ones dentist use, though overall I feel better and sense my injuries have been treated but not bandaged; a sheet is also over me. There is a chemical odor sticking to me similar to the one that had been permeating the air back then before I lost consciousness. Being alive means we have escaped the other place and are now somewhere else. The cloth wrapped around my head is still over my eyes but the circumstance is clearly superior to before. I'm wondering why he saved me just to strap me down, but felt I'd have the answers soon right before a door opened at my left. Calm footsteps approaches and judging by the way it reverberates around, the room we're in must be devoid of any furnishings, save from this chair and a machine I can hear beeping at regular intervals not too far from my feet.

I didn't imagine being in a hospital because when the door had opened briefly I did not hear anything coming from beyond. I also figured that my powers of observation did not just come from the fact that my other senses were balancing from my lack of sight, it's deeper than this, intuition plus something else I cannot quite grasp. I know the individual stopping near me is that same man and now his voice music to my ears, «I disinfected your lesions before it healed plus removed your soiled clothing to prevent possible infections. Observations have been made; I had to make certain you were still yourself. When I located you there was an NEP-56 supplying on your leg, roughly a mutated jellyfish, one of the many specimens we kept in the large tubes. Some of the protective glass got shattered due to your fight with the trespassers thus the B.O.W. being deprived of the formaldehyde which provided it with nutrition found other means to survive. »

I hear him type on a console, the rhythm at which he executes himself is soothing somehow, «The first symptoms commonly associated with mutation due to contact with this specimen is deformation of the neck bones and in turn growth of a set of gills, additionally modification of the iris consistency but mostly any bitten test subjects died after a brief ten minutes. » I hear him get closer to me once more before digging a needle into my skin in which he drew blood, «The only factor of your survival is your ability to replenish your hemoglobin which derives from your aptitude to heal faster than normal humans do; thus providing the NEP with an endless supply of nutrients though keeping you on death's door. »

His steps leads him to the machine once more where he analyzes the sample, he typed and clicked a few times again before addressing me, «Adequate data, there is no trace whatsoever of the virus in your organism, I dare say that any other average being would have succumbed to it. Although favorable it is merely a slight fraction of your potential; your worth is still up for improvement I am certain. Though I must say you provided us with a very good show indeed. »

I suddenly remember that he seldom converse this much and it surprises me that I recall. I try to talk but my voice is raspy, I clear my throat to no avail, «I suppose that the shock to my head was far from mild judging by my memory problems, there are a lot of blanks to fill but I've got too much questions and-», I swallow with difficulty.

«I'm positive it will all return to you sooner than we assume, your ability to foresee the future will more likely provide assistance in that regard. As for your eyes, a specialized set of glass is being modulated as we speak and you will be able to equip it in a few hours. »

On this he turned heels but only made two steps before halting due to my words, «What I am to you now is a better tool than I have been before, a means like all the others and once I've outlived my usefulness you'll have no objection as to my termination. I'm certain you'll even see to it personally plus it might not be much predicament, not for a man like you. »

I had been talking while facing the ceiling but then turned my head his way, my conscience advising me to weight my words accordingly. «But a man as cunning as you probably already knows that every creations can once surpass its preliminary set ups. And as I grow I will certainly appear more of a threat to you, though mostly in your head since I won't be even thinking of turning on you. When that crucial time arrives, will you still get rid of me or see beyond your prevailing obsession of having power to yourself and yourself alone….? Will you ever be able to have a partner, to embrace my loyalty and return the trust? I can only hope but I will not hold my breath….I don't think you'd push yourself that far for someone else, but who knows, you've already surprised me…» I ended with that as a flash memory had dashed in my mind supporting my words.

On this he resumed his walk so I was left alone with the constant beeping of the machine and enough time on my hand to reminisce. Soon a name would rise from the depths, a name people learned to fear, a man who awaited submission from everyone and when it was not justly granted death was the next logical step. In his mind, this was his chess board therefore they were all pawns; in his brain he had every rights and his success already established.

But one should always take precautions against their own psyche…


	2. Midnight Prowess

**Midnight Prowess**

Raccoon City, 1998, July 16; two months prior certain incidents started to arise but it was so few that the authorities did not raise the alarm. Nobody believed it to be a real threat and how could they anyway. Two missing persons, probably lost in the woods or attacked by a wild animal of some kind; people disappear every day, don't they? Though this is Raccoon City, something eventful scarcely occurs but you know how people are; they think these things only happen to others. They rarely see the truth unless it bumps into them, shoves them on the ground and tears them apart; some of them will never realize even then.

But during the month of June the word 'missing' turned into 'murdered' and other events suggested that the numbers went up. I never watch the news or read newspapers but people around me talked about it, that's how I got details; it's how words like 'cannibalistic maniacs', 'dismembered' or 'dark cult' began to immerge. The Raccoon Times and Raccoon Weekly have never been so popular then. Still, it wasn't enough to send most people into a panic, not just yet. So for now almost everything went like it always did, meaning this unexciting life, monotonous routine and so on; July 16, the day I quit my job, the day I met my 'fate'. Why I quit is simple, the sick-of-life syndrome, of everything, everyone and even myself. What future? There is only this worthless emptiness and it's as though I'm the only one noticing. This town was not so much better, small, almost in ruin; I could feel it dying all around me despite what people said, regardless of the big pharmaceutical company assuring its 'future'.

There is no prosperity, no tomorrow but a veil of lies permeating the air; humans going on about their business as if it matters. Everywhere I look, they're all already dead; ruins of a so-called society. This is it then, nothing to lose and nothing to be afraid of anymore. I might have spent my last days alive going to the bookstore near the Police station, might have indulged myself in eating a nice complete meal at the Grill 13 before ending it; but the food would have tasted nothing, similar to this flavorless life. Instead I ventured where I shouldn't have been, daring anything to just test me and broke into what was signed as a deserted factory. The night wasn't too hot for my small black t-shirt and completely-green army pants; I also wore fingerless gloves and ankle-height black military boots.

No harm there if it's really abandoned, only trespassing where a post was warning me not to; like that matters anyway. Thing is I had this gut feeling and I learned to trust it, therefore I had come here especially because I thought this whole place being devoid of a purpose was a masquerade. Twenty-seven years of age and I was sneaking in a vacant place, feeling elated, as if I was alive a little. I also felt stupid but tried not to let that thought ruin the moment so I went further in. Yes it was dark and the smell could indicate that this was truly a derelict building but I was no fool since there it was also; the faint stink of pretense.

My leather boots made a small object burst under it, the sound immediately being swallowed by the darkness around me. I did bring a flashlight, one that you can wear on the forehead but before turning it on I wanted to make sure I was alone. Perhaps this caution of mine in wanting not to get caught so soon was futile, or yet again ludicrous, but something told me to keep it off for now. Relying on my instincts felt good and my eyes were starting to adjust, dark forms became more distinct. I'd listen intently, the wind blew outside and made the old materials crack but that was it.

I thought I might have walked upon some beggars but it seemed even they didn't dare come here, or maybe they only took refuge inside during winter. Well if they did there was no sign of it and the place looked aged but oddly not that decrepit, as if someone had been keeping it to a minimum of efficacy. My theory proved correct when I reached an end of the building, turned my light on and examined the surroundings. There was a door here, hidden behind a big machinery and it had obviously been made to look as if it was part of the wall. Same material and color, no knob which implies it can only be pushed open from the inside, _so an emergency exit_?

Again, it could also imply that it's only a mean to ensure that no one ventures deeper into a vacant factory, but my guts told me otherwise. Well aside from this small discovery I had no other proofs plus it wasn't like I was about sharing this anyway. But my adventure filled me with a sentiment of near well-being for some reason, the enjoyment made me want to recon more of the building. While I was looking around, my mind elaborated quickly on many things. One was that this place was near the city enough while not too far to raise suspicions, perfect cover. Someone had been instructed to keep the exit safe enough but not too much, in case something happens and they have to evacuate. Putting anything more than mere signs would also have been suspicious, so guarding the place yet not too much.

Some people would have called it paranoia, not 'proofs' and so on; but I knew better, my guts knew better. I don't know how to explain it, I just _do_ know. It all smelled Umbrella Incorporated too much so that made me smile. Perhaps it shouldn't have, but it did. Most people would tell me that I grin for the most uncommon things hence I'd reply that it is _they_ who smile for the weirdest things. What do they know anyway? Is there a book of law that tells what humans should smirk about or not? Is there some human-mold that everyone has to come from? Their so-called view is fucking bullshit but it's not like they understand if you try to explain it to them, bunch of—

A sound was heard at my right, my head turning in that direction shed a ray of light upon crates, cardboard boxes and different pipes laying there. Probably had been made by an animal but I went ahead and investigated. Upon my approach rats scurried away in a panic as I watched them scatter in the night. I felt like exploring the outer perimeters but a wired mesh prevented any additional approach, it wasn't as mistrustful since many industrial units use such material to mark their terrain and prevent intruders. It was high though and it would require of me to remove my boots so I could place my toes in the small diamond-shaped holes. Such a plan wasn't so bad and I was considering attaching the laces together in order to hang my boots around my neck, when another noise was heard.

A car was approaching, head lights were off but it was driving this way slowly. My reflex was to hide back inside; frowning, I had time to recognize the color patterns and signs. _A night patrol for the building? Then why would its light be off? Or is it just some cop merely passing by?_ I listened to the tires progressing on the small stones; it was definitely nearing the entry though it might still just drive by. It seemed the officer took forever to leave and I was eager to continue my secret exploration, I eventually saw it pass on its way and watched it disappear around a corner into another street. Stalling tactic or not, I went out with the idea to follow through with my earlier plan, that's when I got attacked from behind.

Got quickly pushed on the fence but managed to prevent the collision of my face on it with my palms, I had no time to perform anything else however as I was then pulled backward and hurled on the ground making my flashlight fall off my head. Now the rocks digging into my palms and knees, a foot flung into my stomach halting my breathing but I swung my head around to identify my attacker. The man stood there and judging by his dirty clothes and skin he was a tramp. His voice was crackly, «I'm sure ya gots some money, girly. Hand it over now. » I coughed and tried to stand up; he swiftly showed me a pocket knife, «Don't try anything sneaky else I cut ya! I won't ask again. »

Well he wasn't the only one with a surprise; I dug my hand in my own pocket and flipped out my silver butterfly. As I got up, his eyes grew wider but then a disdainful grin appeared on his face. «So ya want to play, heh? Ya money worth losing yer life over? »

I tried to look as fierce as I could, «What difference does it make? I'm already dead; you all are to me. One more worthless fuck off this Earth is absolutely no big transaction. » I could see he tried to gauge whether I was bluffing, I guess he figured right when a savage expression covered his face as he lunged at me. «Ya or meh then! »

I've never been one to live rich, not the kind of girl to play with dolls; I was in the streets with my tough so-called friends and learning to fight already. It was all good sport between kids but it paid off, later I learned to defend myself with a knife as well; now was just another one of those games. As I dodged and swung my blade around, making sure to have a good footwork, I felt alive. Haven't felt like that in ages…he was really determined and I wondered why someone who had clearly nothing left in this shitty existence was so eager to die for a handful of coins. Would that change anything? Would it make anything better, more bearable? It made no sense to me, yet this man was still fighting to survive and I could still see no point in it at all.

He was older than me, clearly weakened by thirst plus hunger and quite probably physically frail due to the weather he had been forced to endure living outside. He was no match but killing him made no sense other than doing him a favor, or to anyone else who'd cross his path. I simply watched him as his movements slowed, the little energy that he had was deserting him quickly and I finally just arm-blocked his last swing thus sending his knife away before tossing him on his ass with one arm. He hit the ground, surprise and doubt in his eyes. I towered him with lassitude, «Just get lost. Find a nice little spot to rest and finally die, I suppose. I don't see what else there is to do. » I eyed the fence and what possibly lay beyond, then finally turned my heels; just one of those many depressing waves suddenly flooding on me. I should just get home and play video games, numb everything all over again until the next decision dawns on me.

I could have asked him why he still clung to life after all the shit he went through, while having such a miserable prospect in front of him. I guess if I argued within myself that it would make some goddamn difference then maybe I would have asked. But there was no point, none at all.

X++++++++X

My legs led me through the streets but I wasn't paying attention, I would often work on automatic like that. The cars driving by, the pedestrians, the shops; nothing seemed real, as if I was stuck in a nightmare. Nothing changes and everything remains as devoid of purpose. Perhaps a 'normal' individual might have felt like crying, seeking help, etc. I don't know; I just know I don't feel anything. I subsequently passed through one of the many little passages that makes Raccoon City, kicked a can of soda that some dumbass couldn't be bothered to throw in the bin. I used to do my part, pick up the scrap of others and shake my head because of it. That, too, changed. Everything makes me sick; most of them are trash creating more garbage, goddamn it just never ends. At least I tried, that's more than those degenerate morons ever did.

An old street lamp buzzed above my head, night butterflies swarming around it. And they would do that until dawn breaks only to return to their routine and then back here at night once again; humans do the very same. The goddamn wheel spins, never ending and repeating over: to what end…?

Some losers got out of the Bar Jack and bumped into me trying to ascend the stairs but almost falling over the "obstacles". I was where I had every right to, meaning merely passing by as they stumbled onto the path like brain dead retards; naturally accusing me of being in _their_ way and of course name calling followed: the whole vocabulary by which you can entitle a woman. Charming. As if this senseless disgusting behavior wasn't another damn thing that repeated itself endlessly. I would have gladly shot the lot of them right there or set them aflame while they were still alive, and from me that would be the gentle treatment. Instead I just did my best not to hurt too much from their heartless speculative remarks and kept walking. That only infuriated the alpha males more; of course it would, just as any other action on my part would have anyway since they aren't capable of logic. Those fucks always come up with the dumbest excuses just to get on someone's nerves…

One of them grabbed my shoulder and turned me over, shoved his face close to mine, clearly defiant and pissed that a female wouldn't cower before him more so since his pals were watching. Brainless fucks with their pack-treatment thing and their inflated ego… well being this close allowed for a simple-yet-painful head butt; I hurled my forehead in his nose breaking it then snatched my knife, made it visible for the others to see. There were five of them able bodied men, stupid and drunk; only one of me. Unsurprisingly they started laughing until the one I had hit seized my neck, yet he had no time to squeeze that I sent my knife in his guts.

An electric current; I really don't like being touched by depraved cavemen. I could have cut his arm or anywhere else that would only have made him let go, but by grabbing me he had turned this far more personal than just name calling. I wanted the filthy pig bleeding and dead, so I had pulled the blade out enough to twist it and stab him again. His groan mixed with his stupefied face was a treat in its own but the bastard screaming for help bested that first impression. _Fucking idiot, who's laughing now?_

Another tried to grab me but I ducked and rammed my fist upward at his crotch, no use trying to battle against four men since I would most likely lose. The commotion behind me was intensifying, no doubt witnesses were now gathering around but I sure was hoping that asshole would bleed out before help arrived. My joyful thoughts got interrupted as I was yanked toward another direction then shoved against a brick wall. It clearly was my day for fucking up. Thought occurred in a flash that it must be one of those drunkards though it quickly elapsed as the technique with which I was handled seemed competent. No time to ponder on that more than the one second it took for me to analyze it. I may not be strong enough to take on a strong man but my agility and little athletic frame had always proved sufficient enough as counter balance.

I guess the individual handling me had not seen so much as a threat in my structure, and frankly most people misinterpret me like that at first glance. Well being underestimated had often played in my favor, like right now as my assailant didn't expect such energy. I furiously twisted out of the grip before sending my elbow backward in the man's stomach, rolled from under the legs and was quick on my feet running. I even sent a «Moron! », over my shoulder as I had been getting up. I know it was childish but the adrenaline was making my head light, also if that person was as simple minded as to let their stereotype view ruin their judgment…then my choice of word had been moderate.

The little alleys welcomed me, I knew them exceedingly well for having played through them when younger. As I moved about them like a well-trained animal, my thoughts raced. What I saw when I briefly looked back then came to me in cut successions like snapshots; a crowd gathering, stunned faces, and a uniform. That's it then, it had been a cop. The fact that I had encountered two officers within the same hour, and one who appeared to be on the right spot at the right time, seemed like more than a mere coincidence. _Can it be that he was the one who was inspecting around the building and that he actually saw me? Perhaps he'd been looking for that tramp but the vagabond's attack lead him to me instead._

I ran over a dumpster and jumped to reach an emergency stairway, grabbing unto it I swung over the wooden fence and dropped on the other side. That ought to confuse my pursuer, if he is indeed capable to sniff a rat in all these narrow passages _._ What was the plan then? Go home and watch television until someone finally identifies me? I did stab a man, though I don't regret it, the twit had it coming; but 'justice' won't be so relaxed.

Around another corner some dog behind a fence barked, I cursed and kept going hoping it wouldn't help my pursuer to locate me. I might have rushed like this between alleys and shops for some minutes then ran to my left around an additional curve, went down some stairs and found myself in a desolated street. I wondered where the cop was and if that dumb fuck was finally dead. A vehicle passed this street far up ahead; it wasn't a police car—

Someone shoved me on the asphalt, a strong clean push that sent me gliding about two meters. Breath stuck, time seemed to slow down as another wave of adrenaline kicked in, making all my available options known. Problem is there wasn't much and my assailant was already on me, while I had been sliding aimlessly he had paced to my position and now hands seized my waist to jolt me off the ground. I exhaled quickly while stumbling about from the vigor but had already busied myself with reaching for my knife, with an effort at striking I lunged forward. He easily dodged it, averted my blow with one of his arm by using my momentum against me. I spun around and so did he, kicking the knife away from my hand with one leg. I heard it clatter in the darkness somewhere whilst he promptly grabbed my exposed wrist, in an attempt to get a hold of the second he hauled me closer; I used this offered motion to fling my knee in his groin.

That never pleases anyone, even the highly skilled mysterious men wearing shades looking as tough as he. All of his dexterity got replaced by a profound moan that ended in a very displeased growl... I did grin at that, the noise made me feel content. Still I wouldn't take satisfaction doing that to a man who didn't deserve it, but this was self defense and a point for me. Although this guy got it back together faster than I had anticipated, still surprising me with how much self-control he possessed. Not that I felt like lingering in the first place but his tight grip on my wrist had not faltered in the least; he was now crushing it. It was my turn to groan as he exhaled rapidly a couple of times to regain full control then brutally threw me on the ground once again. Oh he was far from being pleased alright.

I prevented my head from hitting the tarmac though scraping my elbows and forearms, there was no time to get up however as he quickly sat on my rear, locked my legs with his feet backward as his knees were bent around me and firmly held my front to the ground with one hand on my neck. I don't know when he did it but I realized the wrist he had been holding was already handcuffed; now his remaining hand busied around reaching for my other wrist thus the other cuff got slapped on. The weight applied on my back allowed no means of escape, there was no way I could get up; the technique had been quite dexterous and promptly executed. I felt minuscule beside such a level of expertise. _Game over_ …

The pressure on my back lessened, his clothes rustled and his boots scraped the pavement then I got pulled off with little care, pushed on my feet to walk. He tossed me about until we arrived to his car that was parked in another street nearby, which means he must have anticipated my movements somehow, drove fast over here and ran a bit until he spotted me then rapidly devised the best method to ambush me. _How did he do it?_ Another thought also crossed my mind that he had not said one single word, neither did I but him being a cop was different; wasn't he supposed to read my rights? To say something like 'don't move' or 'If you don't cooperate I might have to employ physical force, or shoot you'?

He moved me around the vehicle and pushed me over the trunk, spreading my legs he searched for other concealed weapons. Not finding any he then turned me over, my back now against the car and my wrists held in one of his hand only. He just stared from above but I could see nothing behind the sunglasses, I knew this was probably just to intimidate. The way he stood so close meant to break my intimate bubble, his hand on my wrists though the handcuffs were on merely to prove he was bigger than me, making a point of superiority. That and the fact I suppose he didn't particularly approve of me calling him a moron earlier.

I stood his invisible sight, what else could I do, scream? I figured that would only worsen my case and nobody would dare intervene since he's a cop. Seconds later when he felt the point had sunk in he finally spoke, «Looks like you found someone more cunning than you this time. » His voice was peculiar, melodious but cold-authoritarian; flat toned. A nature well known to me since I speak like that, if I do talk.

He opened the door and I got pulled off, shoved inside like I was nothing but a bag before he slammed it shut. I stared as he made his way around the vehicle from the front, calmly replacing his combed hair of one gloved hand and tugged upward at the collar of his chemise, his walk composed and straight as if his vertebral column was made of a metal rod. That, too, is familiar to me. I also wondered why he was dressed like this, yes he wore something similar to the defined uniform of a representative of the law plus some of the equipment, but his was all black. When he opened the door the sounds of the city was heard and then silence again, confinement.

Seating down he didn't say another word, the ride from here to the police station isn't long but I'm not much for conversation either so I was fine with his mute behavior. The radio beeped and a feminine voice reported a burglar attempt on a street not far from where we were, the man simply switched it off.

A small portion of his face could be seen in the rearview mirror, the bright green light of the dashboard reflecting on his skin intensified his reptilian temperament. When he turned his face to the right making sure the way was clear, I saw no apparent emotion on it but just a solid jaw line and cheekbone, straight nose. Not that he was expected to smile at the time but somehow his personality seemed to be mainly stoic; another reality I was used to myself therefore effortless for me to identify. I detect those easily and feel a correlation, there is a difference between individuals who are more in connection with their ''human side'' if I may refer to it as such, and others who are like him. His face appeased me exactly because there was no emotion visible on it; common territory for me, easier to feel good with.

Keeping him under scrutinizing eyes, I then wondered if the shades were only to accentuate that attitude of his or if he actually tried to conceal what truly lay in his eyes. Was it to better hide the fact that he was less capable to show emotions than ordinary people? Because I'm aware of such a trick, and I kept investigating him trying to deduce his personality because that is what I always did; moreover right now there was nothing else I could do. There were other reasons why someone might necessitate hiding their eyes; in order to lie more easily, to have a psychological advantage and such, making him harder to read….right now not knowing him enough, I thought it fit him. And if so, what kind of policeman would do that? Then again I'm aware that some sociopaths choose such line of works principally to have that kind of authority above others…..so they can misuse that power and get away with it: might be his case.

Now regarding why we're actually here, I would probably be pressed with assault and/or murder, could claim self-defense though I'm not sure anyone could state in my defense, and if witness there was then it had been only once the attack was over rather than prior. We stopped at a red light, around the corner stood the station; we could discern the top of the building through the trees and soon we'd see the main gate. My eyes were still on him, so far his demeanor made me think of myself, minus some traits of course but mostly I felt we were likely the same. Could be mistaken, been wrong before….

Questions such as, _Does he like his job? Why do it? What's his real motives?_ , flew around in my head, the usual mind-consuming hypothesis that is always triggered up there whether I want it or not; that and future-plan building. The vehicle moved again and soon we drove by the gate with the white Raccoon City Police Department sign on it. I sighed slowly from my nose. _What a lively evening._

Usually the officers enter from the back which led to the parking area, whether they're driving a law enforcement car or theirs; I watched them do it a couple of times, curiosity. Three cops were standing there having some kind of conversation; my driver chose one of the two spots that were left empty. Raccoon City wasn't a town with much violence and it showed in the amount of vehicles occupying the parking lot. He exited and then pulled me out, kept me in check with one hand on my upper arm; he unlocked the trunk and picked up a large black bag. By the way his muscles tensed I could tell it was full of equipment.

With me in one hand and his bag in the other, we entered the station. We passed through the garage first before we had to walk along some corridors eventually ending into the main hall. It was as gigantic as I remembered back when it was still housing a library, the floor had seen better days but it still shone under the neon lights. The grand statue in front of the reception desk gave the station a certain mysterious aura. It wasn't really a busy hour this late at night and aside from us only another officer was walking towards an adjacent door. My captor motioned me to a chair and I sat before he walked to the front desk, right then I had the perfect view to stare at the way his pants enveloped his ass with each step. _Alright, he's also got a nice behind; moving on_. The blond man picked up a clip board from the counter and thumbed the sheets; while he did so my attention got driven on the other employee that was busy behind said counter.

He grinned at me, with those kinds of eyes and that kind of stupid face which you really want to break with a baseball bat, repeatedly. I heard him say, «Hey, that's quite a catch you got there. Want me to land you a hand? I could always land two for that matter…. »

My face grew darker and I spat, «Kill yourself you dirty piece of shit. », have had my share of this kind of crap for one night.

It only made him smile some more, «The aggressive type, I like them-», he got handed the clip board and rather harshly, it made the receptionist dart his eyes on the blond. It seems "my" cop was as irked by the twit as I was; looks like our patience-meter with morons is _very_ short. He paced back to me, lifted me off the chair with strictness clearly not wishing to make a scene any longer. I knew the pig would stare at my ass as we left so I also gave him two indexes to look at. No wonder the scum occupied such a mundane job, fitting to his limited IQ.

We crossed a few more corridors when one man brushed past us addressing him as Captain. I didn't look up at the man holding so tightly at my arm; not wanting to give him the false impression that I was either impressed or afraid, it would have pleased him too much. Still, if he occupied the place of Captain that meant the only superior he was to answer to was the Chief, which means more bad news for me if Android here felt like pursuing the interrogation by himself seeing he had no objection making use of his authority. He opened a door and we entered into a small bureau, he closed it behind us before forcing me down on another chair. I made a brief grin, _really a man of few words._

He busied himself around the place for a small ten seconds but that was sufficient enough for me to gather data. The room was devoid of any personal belongings; no photographs on either the walls or desk and was only adorned with the required furniture, nothing more. Either that meant he had just been transferred in or he was about moving out, or it could also just represent his own cold character. He pulled the chair and sat down; the wheels creaked under his weight and on the tired floor.

Under the light of the room and sit just in front of him like that, the handsomeness of his visage struck me. I feigned to analyze his equipment and front pockets in which clips were held while I recalled what I had barely just seen. His skin was almost dead white, his blond hair neatly combed as previously observed, I never ever cared for fair-haired individuals but his locks wasn't the important part. His features seemed as though he had been a statue chiseled into perfection by mastery hands; cheekbones, jaw, lips, his straight long nose, everything was fine even up to his pointy ears that stood further away from the head than most people but it only added to his attractiveness. The thickness of his neck, overall shoulders and what could be seen from his forearms indicated he was healthy but did not overdo it. I gathered little from his hands as he hadn't removed his gloves or his sunglasses for that matter; but this in itself reinforced my theory I put together in the car.

I was never one to give point of importance to someone solely based on my personal taste of physical attraction, what they have in their skull and heart is always what could score points with me. _So what if he might be using Umbrella's Aqua Cure product for a younger, healthier skin; remember this is the enemy until proven otherwise._ This thought process took me two seconds then I stared back at the shades, now was the time to ask questions but he did not. _Is this another scheme to break me? Or he's just analyzing me the same way I did him?_ I decided to speak first, my tone was not cocky but merely flat; he wasn't the only one capable of self-containment. «We are not going to stare at each other until one of us expire I hope. I've no reservation about dying but this method could take a while. »

He crossed his arms over his chest making the leather straps give a subtle noise from being squeezed, «Explain what your intentions were near that abandoned complex. »

I frowned slightly, he did not even mention the man I stabbed but was more interested into knowing what I was doing near that so-called factory? It only made it more apparent that said building was not obsolete, «First, "normal" people would argue that your priorities are unsettling. Second, judging by your choice of conversation I'd say you know well why I was there and "abandoned" is not a fitting word. I'm aware my external shell provides an incorrect glimpse of my actual capacities, but if you could refrain from taking me for an idiot then it would be easier for me to return the favor. Or do you have more time to waste? » I heard him slowly inhale and exhale through his nose, _is that a bad or a good sign?_

«I always detested reiterating. »

I eyed him a few seconds, still his voice showed no hint of any emotion just as his face was as stoic. I mirrored his attitude, or lack of, which was already mine anyway, «You want me to tell you what you already deduced, alright; I went investigating that place because I know it's not derelict and I suspect Umbrella to be using it therefore hiding something from the public. Why else would they use that compound but pretend otherwise? It's not that hard to figure out and I bet they suppose they thought of everything. »

«And you are conjecturing this on behalf of? »

«My gut feeling. »

I wasn't trying to make him laugh, doubted that anything could; was merely telling the truth despite the fact that I knew he would likely not believe me. A knock was heard at the door before opening, «I've got this-», the man's eyes fixed on me and then darted to his Captain, «Sorry, I didn't think you were occupied. » My interrogator had gotten up and neared the officer who was still talking «Got this from Chief Irons, said to hand it to you personally. »

He took the envelope and was already closing the door saying, «Dismissed. » The subordinate didn't even have time to add anything else. I watched my inhuman cop step towards an adjacent desk, open a drawer and throw the package in there with little regards. Whoever the chief was, Sunglasses didn't seem particularly affectionate of him.

«So you're this friendly with everyone, not just me, and apparently you're really fond of your job as well. We've got so much in common already. » This wasn't me flirting but being detached, and it probably wasn't the right moment but I felt like it. Perhaps it was also because I meant to test my ''luck'' further, with the wrong person… it adds spice. He walked by my right side to reach his desk and it was difficult not to glance at his rear once more as he revolved around, though I quickly leveled my eyes before he turned. I'm not one to lack manners towards the other sex in that regard, I truly rarely pay attention to people's attributes in such a fashion but somehow his were just begging to be analyzed. More times than one, too. Frankly it took me off guard since this wasn't what I was accustomed to from my own mind. I tossed it all aside as quick, _don't lose your focus_. He sat one buttock across his desk, towering me again, and placed his right hand over his right leg.

I noticed his boot stopped under his knee and each fastened with three bands on the outer, on top of red laces; surprising what kind of detail my brain could gather while faced with abnormal situations. He still gave me the mute treatment and although I'm usually better at this than anyone I know, this abnormal scenario demanded a change in tactics. «Is this phase two of your terrorization procedure? » Then he did something I was vaguely awaiting; it is one thing to anticipate the reaction but it's another to have it strike you in reality. He swiftly smacked me across the cheek with the back of his hand and my head flew to the left almost tipping the chair over, a wave of pain erupted from underneath my skin. I had no time to level my head on my own that he grabbed my short hair and pulled backward, now forcing me to face him as he neared down.

My neck was hurting as he delivered his speech hastily but with precise attention, « You spit words like venom but for how long can you afford this approach? You've no idea who you're discussing with, in fact none of the boy scouts here do and that alone should suffice to make you comprehend the nonstandard circumstances you find yourself in. I am a far superior threat than you've anticipated hence I advise you better behave.», he augmented the pressure on my neck and I groaned but still glared at him, «I'm employed by a company that would have no predicament in executing you and I share equivalent values, but even _they_ have no concept of what I've concocted for them. All of you pathetic humans are part of a much advanced and highly structured arrangement, _my_ plan and no pawns can stand in my way. »

When he released me he did so with force that my neck cracked, I kept it bent above my lap for a few seconds.I quickly pondered, _why in the fuck would anyone as mysterious as he so suddenly reveal this to me...? Doesn't make sense...or perhaps he just likes me; haha, yeah, right..._ Upon asking again he was now more pressing, «You were roaming about Umbrella's premises, you're either unintelligent or desperate, I'd speculate on both. Then you perforated someone's abdomen though you left that beggar alive; elaborate on your indefinable course of actions. »

I moved my jaw from right to left then set my eyes on him. «Why should it bother? I gave you the information you required, why not end me now? That was your plan all along more so now that you divulged so much to me, I'd be extremely dense to think you'll let me live. I've so much indifference because I'm done caring moreover you say I should fear you but you don't rouse that kind of reaction in me, even if I am absolutely certain it works on a lot of individuals. I'm just not wired for that anymore; the links got severed along the way. Just fucking kill me, _Captain._ »

I pronounced the last word with emphasis and frankly awaiting another beating. A corner of his mouth leveled a bit in a disdainful manner so it made me add «Yeah, I'm a loser. » He got hold of my upper arm again and abruptly forced me up. While he was guiding us back to the door I rapidly said, «Since I'm about to be executed why not tell me what the shades are for?», he stopped and stared at me, I glanced him over while breathing a faint scent of hair gel on him, «What are you concealing, exactly? » His only answer was to force us out; he paced through the corridors, his tight grip on my limb as uncaring as ever.

On our way we had to cross another long hallway, one woman was walking towards us and I suddenly couldn't look elsewhere. A blue beret above short fair-brown hair, a young visage but professional, her precise stride one of someone who is trained and alert. She was the same height as me and of same frame, her clothes were peculiar, not the police uniform though in tones of blue but even cooler garments. A gun holstered on her right-thigh and ammunition packs hung on the belt, a combat knife on her lower leg. Her gray alert eyes briefly looked at the man as she nodded then walked passed us. On her left shoulder I saw a logo; it was round with three small stars in the middle of the circle and around it was written 'Raccoon Police Dept.', the acronym 'S.T.A.R.S.' in white letters on a black background stood above it. I half turned around as I kept walking and read on her back 'Special Tactic And Rescue Squad'. The woman left quite an impression on me even after she was gone.

Then I was ordered to sit on a bench as the handcuff was slapped around a metal pole poking through a wall. He disappeared inside a room and on the wall next to the door the plaque read 'S.T.A.R.S. Office'. Heard a man say 'Captain' when he entered before the door shut, perhaps this was the team he was in charge of even though everyone around here wouldn't call him by his name. _Explains the S.T.A.R.S. uniforms being different._ It made me ponder what his other office was for then. The door to my left opened and I darted my eyes its way, but it's when I recognized who it was that my jaws clenched. It was that fucking prick from earlier at the entrance, though now he had his nose in a stupid magazine; I'm surprised the bastard can even read. Perfect, I leisurely stretched my legs and waited for the happy ending to begin. It's as if the scene happened slower than normal so I could savor the moment; the way he tripped, tried to regain balance, his surprised and confused yelp followed by his ridiculous fall where he spread himself all over the ground like the dumb fuck he is.

The moron unglued his bruised face from the dirty wooden floor shooting a glare my way; I slowly summoned a large smile showing all of my teeth, and mine are rather peculiar too since two up front look like vampire's. _Take that asshole._ Before he could do anything however the door swung open revealing my new blond friend, and a slimmer man with dark long hair wearing a jacket which he clearly cut the sleeves off of himself. The Captain glanced at me then at the sprawled idiot; having recognized the man he obviously solved this scene in a blink of an eye. Meanwhile the recruit peeked outside and upon seeing what the magazine had been concealing in between the pages, said, «Hell you couldn't wait 'til you're in your shit apartment to get on with your daily porn, that's real mature Tenton. »

 _Typical, turns out he really CAN'T read._ I scoffed at the dumb name not making any effort to conceal my amusement just so it would piss him off more. The guy's face shot red as he harshly hid the magazine and got up starting to accuse me, but even before he could finish the 'b' word the Captain cut him off, «Enough! » He hadn't scream but his tone was louder than usual and by their faces I instantly knew that it really was the case, that his calm and authoritarian nature is how he acts with them too therefore whenever he leveled his voice it was sufficient to make them behave. «This stupidity was nothing but your own damn mistake, anyone knowledgeable enough would know common sense. Add the little incident from earlier and I say this is all well deserved; _now get out of my sight_. » The last part had been filled with even more contempt than what usually poured from his voice, evidently showing he really had no high opinion of the filthy imbecile.

The prick shot me one last glare and left; scum, he should feel lucky we weren't alone else I would have gladly killed the retard. The younger man whispered an, «Fucking incredible…» before going back inside, Captain merely closed the door and unlocked the cuff from the pole while whispering icily, «Having fun. » It clearly was a rhetoric question so I simply grinned. _Not nearly enough but it'll have to do._

We crossed other parts of the station, some portions busier than others and desks reflecting the nature of each individuals. Then he led us to the cell block, cold, humid, smelly; a black officer nodded at him and unlocked one of them then I was thrust in. I turned around as my captor addressed the other man, «Unfinished business, just keep her here for the night. I'll fill in the papers when I return. » The officer nodded once again but the blond was already leaving. The black man looked at me but we both remained quiet, next he turned and sat back at the desk to follow on with reading the papers. The Raccoon Times again, front page was indicative enough of its content, the cop was probably looking for any clues he could find while stuck with this monotonous task. His eyes had been ones of a deep thinker, someone too intelligent to be here; so perhaps he was merely filling in for someone who's ill. That or I'm thinking too much and everyone has to circle through this uninteresting job once in a while.

Well at least I was alone in here, not stuck with some fucking assholes; I sat on the tired-olive solid stretcher then sighed. I didn't know what to wait for tomorrow but this is not how I had envisioned my last few days alive. That night I busied myself with thoughts about the intricate character that crossed path with me. I could not classify the meeting being of fortunate nature or not. With indifference, I glanced at the paint splitting from the worn-out walls.

 _Happy birthday…_


	3. Another Kind of Experiment

**Another Kind of Experiment**

I got woken up during the night many times by different noises, sometimes dogs barking, and because the stretcher was far from comfortable. I didn't really miss my bed, not only my mattress was old but I always woke a lot during each night, plus this was an intricate situation so it changed from the dull routine. A few officers came and went but mostly I was alone with the guard, though the other man's shift was over and got replaced by a woman with red hair. She glanced once at me then didn't look my way ever since, I figured my new acquaintance from last night would let me rot in here just to teach me another lesson so I was surprised to see him cross the gate. Same air about him, his eternal sunglasses over his nose, unchanged straight-and-precise tread.

The woman moved in closer and asked me to show my hands, she was surprised to see I still had the handcuffs on and sent an interrogative look at her superior. His explanation left little place for any come back, «Feisty one, never too careful. » She grinned and shook her head before unlocking the gate allowing the man to take hold of my arm. As he dragged me away I didn't fail to notice that he did not fill in any papers as mentioned last night; smart deceitful man. No doubt the officer knew of the strict procedures but would she dare call the Captain back and question him? Very unlikely. Now I thought he might be planning on leading me to an interrogation room this time, for professional measures maybe or not to blow his cover; but he walked us through the garage instead and right outside. The fresh air was nice on my face and a crow flew by, a policewoman called for him, «Hey Captain! Got confirmation about that annual party we planned; we hope you're gonna be there! »

The man barely halted to respond, «Unfortunately I have to decline as I'll be out of town. »

«Damn, you really are busy. Shame though! » she waved goodbye at his back while he directed us to the same vehicle then drove off. Perhaps this was it, leading me to some desolate place to shoot me in the head, bad for ballistic though so he might just opt for strangulation or drown me somewhere.

«So, figured out how you wanted to dispose of me; good, it was getting unexciting. »

«Keep quiet. »

That's the course of action I had planned on anyway. He drove near a desolated spot unknown to me, left the motor running and got out. My eyes alone followed his movement and saw him dig his gloved fingers into his chest front pocket, taking out a syringe. Maybe my death would be less painful than I visualized, and quicker. He opened the door, «Conduct yourself accordingly and this might even be unproblematic. », I frowned but stood still watching him reach in for my head, my neck now exposed he dug the needle in and injected the liquid. I saw him glance around the vicinity then back at me as everything became indistinct.

X++++++++++X

There might have been a dream of some strange entity taking me away, of a charming voice echoing in my mind, and images of fears to come. Regaining consciousness, I blinked a few times and the blur cleared, revealing a small room equipped with a toilet, an old sink and the hard mattress I was on. What a powerful sedative for me to have blacked out so damn quickly. _Now, where have you brought me…?_ I searched for a camera but did not find any which was good since I wouldn't have felt like using toilet under such circumstance. Plus it indicated that he might not be that kind of pervert which was also very welcoming. I got up; dizzy-stepping back once from the drug still in my system then approached the door. Iron bars were at head's height and I could see into the corridor though a turn prevented identification of anything else. Well I hope this would be better than what it looked like, dying of thirst and hunger in a cell would constitute a very tedious week.

Though my chilly companion was right on time again, his footsteps resonated around the corner before I saw him, holding a silver compartment by the handle. I suppose I should have been intimidated and not excited but this was thrilling. Last night I was preparing for my death but now there was this action going on, and while it was mixed with uncertainty I also was looking forward to it. The door was electronically locked and he used a card key to open it which proved one of my theories right. He entered, «There are two ways this can evolve, you disobey consequently your life prematurely comes to an end; or you do as I say, prove your worth and potentially improve your situation. »

More curious than ever I faintly tilted my head to the right, like an attentive crow staring; he moved closer to the bed and placed the compartment on it. He seemed not apprehensive of my possible actions like he's been in the past hours which might indicate that there was no way for me to escape here; moreover he had proved he could handle me if necessary plus the restraints were still on. He unlocked the case with a small red key then flipped the locks open with his thumbs, revealing a set of three bottles filled with a light-purple liquid and hypodermics.

«I suspect I'm not being a test subject for Umbrella's beauty product. Do they even work I wonder, all those people believing that bullshit. », he leveled the sleeve of my t-shirt and without further instruction just dug the nozzle into my skin. This was becoming a habit; his manners with people were as refined as mine are.

«Test starts now. », he took my chin and leveled my head, «Dilated. », he let go and stared at his watch.

I mimicked him, taking its details into my mind as if it was important. _Plain normal watch, neither gold-plated nor silver, not really a sport's watch either_ ; _not one to waste money on such a device then, or this one could be for work only_. Done there I leveled my eyes and noticed a faint perspiration at the base of his neck below the adman apple, right in that small crevice where the collar bones connect. I taunted him, «That hot in the office huh? Police Department's don't provide adequate apparatus to keep their officers cold and focused? And I thought you had mastered that part, Ice Man…» I saw his brows narrow as he looked back at me, so I added, «Well, that's a first…»

He then placed two fingers where my jaw and neck joins to take my pulse. «Elevated which means you're ready, that hallucination you just reported also confirms it however it's happened much sooner than ordinary. »

I felt like replying ' _what hallucination?_ ' but instead darted my eyes back on his neck, I frowned, the sweat was gone and I knew he hadn't wiped it off. Without any warnings again he just acted, that was him, so goddamn unpredictable and insistent. My feet momentarily quit the floor as he propelled me against the wall, my head colliding with the concrete and it hurt but not enough to daze me. His left forearm was across my chest, pinning me there, «Now, identify my name. » The ridiculous question only made me frown further; I could hear him breathe so much he was close. Not the tolerant type, he just went on, «Here's another incentive. », he shifted weight on his other feet and seized my throat, squeezing faintly.

I coughed, «How should I know what your name is!? » He as abruptly pulled me off the wall and threw me to his left on the floor, I landed on my right shoulder roughly, he stepped over and paused a knee down to my left while taking hold of my throat again but with his right dominant hand this time, now increasing the pressure. Wrists still cuffed behind my back, I would have kicked if not for him keeping my legs locked with his left. With the man over me and the light above him, all I could discern was his black outline, like being choked by a shadow. _Not far from the truth._ He wasn't squeezing hard enough to completely incapacitate my neck, so with force I rapidly leveled my head from the floor and bit the attainable portion of his right forearm.

He inhaled brusquely whilst removing his limb prior to backhand slapping my right cheek, even more brutal than the first one in his office. It made my head collide with the floor, the sound resonating in my cranium for three seconds as his hand returned to its former position now gripping tighter. A faint salty taste lingering in my mouth from his skin, I groaned and tried to move my legs but he still augmented the vigor of his own limbs on mine, his position optimal. He was making use of all his strength as I struggled in vain writhing on the floor like a captured snake; I felt the air heat up around us and quickly wondered why my senses seemed so sharp suddenly.

I saw a silver reflection move swiftly through the air but nothing was there physically, blinking a few times realizing that I had only seen it with my mind and not my eyes. Although I felt perspiration on my skin underneath his glove, the tissue helped his hand not to slip on my throat due to his own sweat. I started hearing him breathe louder through his nose; something indicative of both the temperature rising and his already-thin patience coming close to zero. Air was missing and I tried to say something which made him loosen his grip a bit, «…I don't know it!»

With his unoccupied left hand, he swiftly took a combat knife from the sheath on his left leg and placed it on my throat right beneath his palm, the blade dug in my skin. «I will execute you this instant unless you confirm your value.», and on that he leveled the knife and swiftly drove it down, reflexes made me shut my eyes tight as I yelled, « _ALBERT WESKER!_ » The last two letters resonated in the room.

The atrocious pain of being stabbed didn't occur so I opened my eyes, near my right ear I heard the blade being unstuck from the material then I followed it as he brought it back sheathing it. _Sturdy-looking combat blade, as tough as the concrete floor and the noise produced when the blade had rammed in it; the silver tip now powdered with its white dust. He had just wanted to get a reaction else it'd be tainted with my blood._ With his hold still on my throat only to keep me passive, he slid his fingers on his collar bone to wipe the sweat from that same spot. If he was pleased he was hiding it well, «First test successful however it necessitates to be controlled with a lot more precision. You were able to see the perspiration but too soon in timeline thus being ineffective into predicting what occurred prior. »

He was talking as if he hadn't just tried to kill me and it was exactly the conduct I had been expecting from him since that's all he ever showed. I decided to test him again knowing it was suicidal, up to this point I still had nothing to lose so might as well push the excitement further before he finish me off.

As soon as he removed his hand and leg from mine in order to retreat, I solidly bumped him in the ass with my left knee; subsequently breaking his balance due to only having his right knee supporting him on the ground, and because even Mr. Coldness Incarnate is still affected by gravity. His palms clapped on the floor at each side of my head, now his face inches apart from mine; close enough to see the tendon in his cheeks tense which meant he had clenched his jaws. However he didn't lose another second and harshly turned my head to the side nearing his mouth to my ear, his voice degrees colder than before «Death wish or not, this is a _very hazardous_ game you're playing. » He removed his knee from the floor, grabbed my t-shirt's neckline and pulled me off so the light shone on his face, before quickly removing his shades to show me the full intent of his resolve, « _And you are treading on_ _ **mighty thin ice**_ _here_ …»

His gaze, goddamn, a very stunning pair of clear emerald eyes cold like gem and very threatening. Eyes are windows to the soul, truly, and his were nothing less than mesmerizingly menacing. Pull out death threats with a knife, beat me up, strangle me and I will still fight; but look at me in such a way and from this close and now I'm intimidated indeed. He felt it, knew by the way I moved mine on his and my tensed breathing. I had guessed right, knew exactly why he hid them; they told the truth. Satisfied, he shielded them once more then got up, frustration oozing through his movements when he grabbed the small case and opened the door.

My voice was somewhat rough from the struggle, «Hey Captain, will you always beat the answer out of me? Surely there's a more professional way to do this.»

He barely turned around, voice still low with annoyance rather than his usual controlling tone, «Field results are always paramount. The effects will last for two hours, when I come back in one I expect a detailed report on everything you might have learned. Your results will determine whether we move on to the next experience or not. » then exited hastily.

He had left me seated; I pushed myself off the floor and stood by the door to watch him leave. I might have been intimidated and yes he was way more dictatorial than I've ever been, more powerful and I absolutely envied that control; but I too was a wild animal, moreover this was merely the beginning. I may be smaller, have less muscle but I was not some harmless teen you could just toss about. Seeing what kind of man he was he must not have known a lot of people who dared stood up to him, especially not females. _I suspect it must have been truly hard not to entirely suffocate me after what I just did._ Perhaps it was about time Mr. Wesker learned what a real woman is all about, I doubted that anyone who ever tried to cross him ever lived to tell the tale, but…. _I have indeed more surprise in store for you, Albert…_

My stomach rumbled and I wondered if he'd ever bring food, the cuffs had dug into my skin and I didn't need to see my wrists to know how red and bruised they must be. I walked to the bed and sat, then stared into nothingness as my mind started to fill up with weird feedback; memories that weren't mine and images that brought more questions than answers, at first anyway. I could speculate on the whole as things flew in from a newly open mind-portal, building many tiny little puzzles that gradually made more sense as it filled up. It quickly became confusing though I did learn a few things and was eager to shove them in his face. It was hard to tell whether it was my imagination or truly the effect of this drug, but there was only one way to find out.

His eyes flashed in front of me and I smirked, _I know your "secret" but I bet I won't live long enough to tell anyone; not like I would but it's fine with me._ I was still breathing so he needed me, yet cuffed which proved he didn't trust me plus was still considered a threat. That was good to know, meant he learned his lesson and knew better than to underestimate me completely.

X+++++++++++++X

As mentioned, an hour later he returned along with a plateau of food and water. _Punctual, I like that._ He walked up to me and freed one wrist only so he could restrain both hands in front of me, «Eat, then I'll have you make your report. » I watched him conceal the key back in his pants, the manner the material revolved around his waist tightly, still hinting me at his physical shape. I also caught the way his forearms were built and each moves of tendons underneath his skin, which looked interestingly soft for a man. As always, I gathered every detail fast keeping them for later analyzing if necessary; and some only to satisfy my mind-eyes if I wanted it.

He stepped back casually, laid his rear on a wall and crossed his arms, I started eating as he talked, «What I injected you with is a prototype we're still working on, that one's name is BASE-4, it amplifies the senses but all test subjects we tested it on died of heart failure. When you supposed you trusted your gut feeling I theorized there was one perfect way to find out. Our research showed that the B-4 proved more efficient when subjects were under intense stress, it accelerated the bloodstream and combined with the already rushing flow induced by the injection. »

Hence the intimate close quarter game from earlier, but it hadn't been totally perpetrated for science alone since I gathered he enjoys that kind of display of strength in the first place anyway. He better be cautious with that predisposition around me though..…

« We were able to gather a few data before they all expired but the outcomes were mediocre; however the higher ups were already putting pressure on the scientists and again threatened to shut down the project. After all, there are many more that are far superior to that little concoction and cost enough money as it is. You reacted well to it, obtained faster result than most and additionally it didn't kill you, it's still in your organism right now but does not seem to cause any trouble. I'll keep monitoring, the more I dose you the likelier it becomes that your heart will explode; contributing to science is never risk free and whether it frightens you or not is not a priority. »

«Then your shades must be impeding your eyesight or haven't you looked close enough at me; do I look scared to you? If I didn't know you better I could misinterpret your last words as you being concerned, but I know better. »

«You think you know me? »

I drank water by keeping my sight locked on him before saying, «I can deduce more than ordinary people usually observe, all they have to do is pay attention but they scarcely do. Though it's nothing quite impressive like the exhibit of talent Mr. Holmes developed; my skills are still more impressive and valuable than most people because they don't use their senses moreover don't _think_. Then there is my reliable friend, my gut feeling that's always been there. I've made mistake not to trust it a few times thinking it was merely my imagination; learned the hard way. And then yours truly Mr. Enigmatic comes along and infuse me with another little endowment…»

I got up and he watched me as I slowly neared him, me relishing in so small an act in his presence, «I can feel it in my head, pulsing, warming my veins as it slides within. I've only been observing you since yesterday night but it doesn't mean I know as little as you think, Al The Pragmatic. »

His cheek tendon stiffened for two seconds at that, I kept talking as he stood my gaze, «That's a nickname he gave you, your colleague, isn't it. Scholar Will and Practical Al…..But, he's somewhat more than that, not a friend no; you're not the type to build that kind of bond. He's just another puppet but a very special one; he's a scientist who worked alongside you at your debut…a good twenty years ago, in fact during 1978. »

He calmly pushed himself off the wall but I attributed this to the flow of information I was revealing rather than an incoming attack, my intuition mixed with the drug hinted me. «You two were always competitive in everything you did, even up to this day. There's something cruel and ruthless about you both; despite being complete opposites. »

I somewhat kept an eye on the veins that throbbed on his neck, it indicated the state of his heartbeats. I liked having him listening so absorbedly, like holding his leash now and tugging at it. «In 1983 you furthered your research upon secondary exposure to the T-Virus; all the while you began to have reservations about Spencer's plans. Mr. Osward may even be more mysterious than you are, and not knowing irks you profoundly…. _like an itch_. Then you executed an insensitive order coming from him, something you had no problem doing giving who you are inside; which occurred ten years ago in 1988…Marcus never thought his two favorites would betray him, he was so engrossed with his beloved leeches to think the blow would come from within; though he always rivaled with and suspected Spencer. Then your nearest colleague took over the old man's research. »

I moved my eyes on him while thinking, «…Ohhh, there are a lot of wonderful things that got developed under Birkin's guidance, they're called Bio Organic Weapons, Tyrant…..» My eyes moved on his black uniform but I was seeing another kind of creature, one that was really compelling. I tossed the image aside, keeping it for further examination, «Then you transferred to the Information Department in 1991 in order to dig information on Spencer's true motives. Been working hard, there it is again; that undying tenacity, moreover on things you believe are rightfully yours. Since 1996 you've been playing the professional Captain as a prelude to a series of important missions but more significantly one that will take place this very month….I bet Birkin doesn't know every minute facet though. »

His head lowered a bit but his face remained expertly blank, I kept going, « He's not envious, is he? No, he's a lab rat, field operations is a bit more your type though you definitely have the brains and proved yourself competent in a laboratory. I think he can be as insensitive as you when it comes to dealing with subjects, all for science after all; though more shaky in his emotions and prone to annoying temperaments. He wishes he has your self-control, he sometimes hates you for it…but you already know that. » I went back to my plate to resume my refueling, «Is that precise enough for you? »

He moved his head to the left and inhaled in one quick draw then looked back at me, I knew that my constant flat tone bothered him since he wished I felt oppressed; but at the same time he liked the drug results. I swallowed, «You're conflicted, but I guess it's not something you can deal with by slapping me around this time; got to find another solution. »

He conveniently ignored that, «This evening, a conference will take place between the white branch of Umbrella and some interested parties. I suspect that one of them infiltrated-»

His voice flew indistinctly to my ears all of a sudden. After my last sentence I had started to breathe a bit faster, I attributed this to the mental effort I had just produced and did not feel particularly ill. While he'd been talking I felt a liquid suddenly flow down my nose and out, that's when I fell backward on the mattress, his sentence left unfinished.


	4. Prove Your Worth

**Prove Your Worth**

Wesker was quick on her and drew a syringe from his pocket, she was convulsing and he had to hold the woman's head steady so he could prick her in the neck. This was meant to counter effect the drug and bring her heart rate down to its original rhythm. She was moaning involuntarily and in quick successions, eyes straight upward under her lids. He contained her arms on her abdomen so he could also keep her steady though she kicked him several times, he had to repress his instinct to counter attack since he wasn't used to just let anyone pound at him so hard without doing something about it.

He placed two fingers on her carotid artery and glued his eyes on his watch, the same hand that was holding her firmly; soon she calmed down from under him as her beats slowed by the seconds. He looked back at her when she whispered something in her half-conscious state, he had to bring his ear to her lips to make out the mumbling, «….prototype G-Virus….», that's all he could get from her.

Wesker moved away and sat on the bed fixing the wall ahead of him. He realized the stimulant had taken a greater toll on her system than it had seemed, and perhaps she had been responsible for trying to suppress some of the signs. The woman wanted to be tough and she was but her tendency to hide these things from inquisitive eyes was a bad approach right now as he was trying to measure the after effects. He knew he'd have to force her into confiding in him but giving her strength of character it really was a painstaking process trying to do so. He was endeavoring to but she would just not break and it greatly peeved him, he felt like killing her but had to keep control. He was not used giving into placid treatment and the only reason he moderately stayed his hand is because he still needed to trial her.

That's all Albert knew, make others submit to him and if it doesn't work then destroy anything that stands in his way. This woman was no different and he'd go through with his customary method, although not just yet. She vexed him so much though, why wouldn't she just surrender to the master that he is? He never liked anyone who could measure up to him or at least the ones who pretended they could. To some extent she was a predicament and there is more than one way to deal with problems; she just wasn't his biggest for the time being. He doubted she was dumb enough not to realize he was simply using her but as the woman put it herself; she had naught to lose and nothing else to do. His little experiment in question groaned in her slumber, he glanced her way and put two fingers on her artery again; this wasn't concern but simply to monitor his research. In a corner of his mind he counted the beats while resuming with his thought processes.

He was shocked about the plentiful amount of exact details she had unearthed however; it had been far beyond his expectation. In that regard she was interesting and tugged away at his researcher's spirit and scientific mind, her having piqued his curiosity was the sole rationale behind her rescue by his hand. At least that's what he convinced himself of, he forbade she could intricate him in the sense of her proving to be cleverer than at first glance, plus more mysterious which would count for at least 10% of his attention in her as of late; but no he would not allow himself to consider this further. Wesker is who he is; he neither bond nor become fascinated in any other human being in that manner. He also tossed away the intuition he perceived that she might be exactly like him in that department, else it could weight in that same balance he presently struggled to eradicate from his own mind.

His train of thought aggravated him thus he compelled his attention back on the drug. Albert knew how it worked since he helped designed it but the outcomes could differ from one subject to another, even the symptoms did plus in her case it was barely understandable how she managed to siphon so much and almost immediately. Perhaps it had to do with how her brains was wired, her genetics, etc., plenty of hypothesis could be formulated. She proved to be a bigger threat than anticipated with these astounding results, but he was impatient to see how much he could get. Though right now she could always sleep later, time was vital. He took a small cylindrical object from that same pocket and removed the lid, placed it under her nose and she instantly came to.

X++++++++++X

I opened my eyes and felt my nose still sting with a tingling sensation, the mattress leveled a bit as he stood up and replaced something in his chest pocket. He didn't lose another second and kept his explanation, «A minor setback but I'm certain you'll get used to the tonic soon enough. You remember what I was saying about a mole? »

Like before I merely used my abs to sit up, nodded and wiped the blood from my lower face.

He went on, «I have to identify this individual with certainty, this is where you come in; it'll be a good way to test my hypothesis and further confirm your ability to control the information you receive via the B-4.» He stood silent for a couple of seconds and I thought there might be something wrong with me again. «Although those clothes won't do, we need not raise suspicion more than it might already; we'll require to upgrade your attire. »

«I have decent clothing at my apartment, a black tuxedo along with professional pants plus a purple-merlot chemise. », if it's colors I'm going to wear I always went for darker hues, you'll never catch me wearing anything else; and tones are part of anyone's personality just as it is for him.

«Satisfactory. »

He removed the key from his pants and I said with a flat tone, «What a surprise. »

«I can't take the risk of having you trying to escape even though I suppose you're smarter than that. »

I stood up and he seized the material warning me, «Don't you pull any tricks now, my patience has its limits. », then swiftly revolved me around to restrain my hands in my back once more, making my shoulder blades crack in disapproval.

«I don't think "patience" is the correct word. I take this opportunity to underline that I've never been so docile in my entire life and that I'm unquestionably _not_ taking a liking to it, moreover your obsession with cuffs is starting to be a bit disconcerting. » He clutched my arm like he did before and tried dragging me through the door but I stood my ground looking at him from above my shoulder. «I abide by your multiple rules but you don't need to push me around, I'll follow you without making a scene. As you mentioned seconds ago, I'm smarter than I look, it was not an overstatement. »

Three seconds passed until he finally let go before we started walking but not without making sure I knew who the leader was, «I needn't tell you what will happen if you refuse to comply. »

«You've made it clear enough; one only has to look at the marks on my neck. » I noticed that he did look down, probably to admire his handy work. I added, «Though it is quite entertaining to confront you. »

We turned the corner, «That defiance is mostly tolerated for the time being but you've got a very dire tendency of pushing your luck, it cannot end well. »

«Luck is not part of the equation. I didn't think a man like you believed in such a concept. » We stopped at an exit, he got his cardkey out and the door disappeared into the wall with that mechanical sound I like. He argued, «I don't. »

«Well I guess that's final then. » we both sighed of annoyance at the same time and my brows momentarily narrowed at the sudden comical effect. Before we stepped out he moved in on me again so I gave him a quizzical look.

He was holding a black cloth, « I can't have you knowing the route to here. » thus I let him put the fiber bag on. He directed me towards the door then we were off.

As he drove, I supposed the fabric would hinder sound so I said louder, «You really don't think I can perceive some hints of my surroundings? You're still taking that risk. »

His voice came from my left ahead of me which proved he had seated me in the back again, «Maybe I should have sedated you then I wouldn't have to hear you talk... I just took into consideration that your organism has received enough chemicals, I cannot gauge with certainty how it'll react, but knowing that I still have to inject another dose before our assignment begins will be more than enough risk.»

I kept silent for the rest of the route, I could analyze what I saw as we had been walking away from the cell but there really wasn't much at all beside concrete walls and electronic locks. Whether it had been part of an Umbrella base or not was still a blur, it was hard to get precise on the information I wanted to gather. The demonstration I had seemingly so easily provided earlier had not been of my own accord, the information just flew in; I did not pick what I wanted to see. I conjectured it came from Wesker mainly because I had been in contact with him enough and assumed his ill-treat helped in that regard; to rapidly install a kind of "connection".

Giving more time I theorized that I would be able to gather additional data on my surroundings, the liquid had flown in my system only once therefore there was still hope for more interesting prowess. _Hope…I did not think I'd ever use that word._ Like usual I kept thinking about many things until we arrived at my apartment, the cloth was already off but he only removed the limitation on my wrists once we were inside; he had taken the key from my pants in order to unlock the door himself too.

Thick warm air had been stuck within since I hadn't been here to open the windows, now was not the time though so I walked into my bedroom to fetch the clothes. I thought about him nosing around like any new invitee might do, and I'd say ' _Don't judge'_ when they'd stare at my voluminous collection of video games and movies. It did not apply to him of course and I was content with that. I closed the door and even thought of locking it but it soon re-opened as he stepped in, «No, you've got a possible mean of getaway through that window.», he turned his back, «Hurry; like my colleagues, I dislike tardiness.»

I rapidly tossed my clothes on the bed, «So do I. », irritated about his constant lookout but appreciative still that he was polite enough not to impose his gaze on this moment. I tied my boots back on, they would do, and as soon as I was done I turned my back saying, «Ready.»

There was an oval mirror hung on the wall I was now facing so as he turned I could witness his expression without him knowing, him being one head taller than me helped. One of his brows lifted for a mere second then was back down, but it had been enough for me to gather that he had been slightly surprised I was cooperating so easily. Without losing another second I walked around him and left for the front door, he paced to me as I said monotonously, «I abhor delays. »

We departed and when he thought it was safe enough to do so he parked somewhere in order to secure the bag above my head again, this time I kept silent for the whole itinerary. A peculiar image flashed in my head and was gone, this time I associated it to my imagination rather than some remnants of the stimulant in me. At a red light, I had this fleeting sensation that his eyes had paused in the rearview mirror to size me up then went back on the road. _Get it together, don't you dare being attracted to him more than your eyes did yesterday. Shut this down, it'll only ruin you and corrupt your judgment._ I knew it to be true and did exactly just that, I was certain it was my fault only hence doubled the effort for it not to repeat.

X++++++++++X

I could not pinpoint how much minutes elapsed before we parked again, had been playing several songs in my head like I'm good at doing; this time he had to lead me inside prior to removing the encumbering object, but before he did so he locked us in a room. I heard the rustling of clothes and at the sound of a zipper I turned my head somewhere else. It was to allow him some of that respect he had given me earlier and also because I didn't feel comfortable staring in his direction as he undressed, not even with a bag over my head. Different garments got discarded somewhere then he put on something more delicate that made no sound. He then freed me and led us into the next area which looked like it was used as a waiting room. I noticed different magazines scattered on the grand table; articles about bio organism, science of today and so on, all showing much elaborated titles and subjects I've never seen before.

His hand removing the fabric off my left shoulder is what brought me back to the present task; my chemise though couldn't just be moved out of the way to clear the area of injection without busting the buttons. There was an awkward pause for a moment until he just dug the needle through the tissue, I cleared my throat while darting my eyes on the wall, «You and I both need some teachings in how to be more delicate, or human. » He dismissed the humorous reply as he previously did with all the others I ever said, and as he briefed me I quickly sized him from head to toe.

He had switched his uniform for a more appropriate outfit, the complete black tuxedo and classy lustrous shoes; underneath he wore a black turtle neck, both fabrics looked soft to the touch. Yes it was near the end of July but his car was equipped with an air conditioner and so was this building. He still had gloves on though made of refined leather rather than combat-oriented ones, and of course, his perpetual sunglasses adorned his face. _I get the purpose of the sunglasses, but why the gloves? Fingerprints...?_

«I need you focused on everything you will receive, concentrate on each individual accordingly, the slightest detail can be of importance. You will remain quiet during the whole interview; let the business parties and scientists debate the matter. When I will ask you to confirm the identity of the spy I will judge whether it correlates with my information. This is one of many important seminars consequently any disobedience will result in significant consequences: this better be clear. »

He turned heels and I followed him through the rich décor, _Umbrella's got plenty of money alright_. _Possibly if there are any laboratories within this building then it wouldn't look like that since I bet this sophisticated environment is merely used to impress the invitees. Well I know I'd feel more comfortable in a lab._ We entered into an area which held every characteristics of a conference room; eight people were seated around it comprised of six representatives and two scientists. An equal quantity of sexes, mostly Occidental but one black man and two Asians, they all looked our way when we got in though I perceived intense attention from that blonde woman seated close to the door. _Got a secret admirer here_ , I controlled my envy to smirk and followed Wesker to the far end of the room, near the white board and table.

One of the men didn't lose any more time, «He's _still_ late, he always is; this is getting preposterous! »

I blinked, my heart rate had started to rise due to the injection, and while Albert talked to them I moved my eyes upon each individual while trying not to look too insistent. «Correct but he shouldn't be too long now; he is a very busy man. »

The business man seemed affected by that response, « _So am I I'll let you know!_ », one of the scientist replied, «We barely get to sleep and still get results so cut us some slack. », the other man seemed even more aggravated. Another was pounding on a thick pile of paper with the end of an ink pen which did not help in the least to ease the tension.

Wesker leveled one black hand in the air calmly, «There is no reason to get excited, we've all been here before; everyone just act accordingly. »

«No, _she_ wasn't present. », that was the Asian business woman with the violet tux, her eye-shadowed gaze locked on me.

She was closer to our position and so Albert looked down her way, «Merely an additional asset for everyone's security, nothing that should generate any negative reaction from any of you. », then at everyone in general, «You're aware of how we operate thus you should be contented with the precautions we take towards new employees and partners. »

 _Or new members like me who receives a "promotion" fast with no consequence to the interested party since I'll be terminated anyway if I'm not estimable._

« May I remind all of you that the position you're now occupying at this table is the fruit of grand efforts and sacrifices, therefore to appreciate the fact that the company deemed worthwhile that you share a seat around it. I dare hope we all expect professionalism but so far I must say I'm disappointed. »

Someone coughed but the situation seemed corrected so far, during his speech I inspected two more candidates; visions followed one another but I definitely needed more time. I saw a white lab coat rush out of an elevator and down a corridor; _well this must be their dear William Birkin._

One of them moved uncomfortably in his chair, «Though would it be too much to ask to just remove your sunglasses? It makes me uneasy and honestly I see no point in them indoors. »

Again, Wesker proved he was an excellent liar and actor, «Unfortunately, my retinas are dreadfully sensible. I cannot give in your request. », there was no time for comeback as a disheveled blond man stumbled into the room, papers in his hand and an haggard look in his blue eyes which had two very distinct dark circles beneath them.

He also dropped the sheets as he tried to put them on the table then struggled to look professional by addressing the crowd awkwardly, then his grip on the papers faltered again and it all slipped from his grasp a second— _Hold on-_ , Birkin was _now_ actually addressing the room and then plugged his laptop in order to show diagrams and data. _I mixed the timeline, it had not happened yet he simply dropped the papers once…then why did I clearly see him earlier as he was rushing towards here though still aware that it was not yet happening…?_ My brows narrowed and I got a confused look on my face but no one noticed since the head scientist kept everyone's attention. _Why is it not happening like a few minutes ago?_ A sentence flew into my mind and was gone as fast, 'I hate this diplomatic crap.', I blinked; Birkin was busy with his presentation and there they were, the famous B.O.W.s.

«As you can see on the reports you all got on the table, the FI-03 Neptune specimens are evolving as we anticipated however there might be some of you that would argue that an underwater approach might not be as imperative as any other. If I may then disagree with such an early allegation by means of…», he clicked and another panorama got projected on the white surface, «these field results and let me add possible scenarios of attacks, or any defensive condition which can all affect-»

I heard a woman scream in my head but nothing was wrong in front of my eyes, I saw the detailed files on the MA-39 Cerberus before Birkin brought it up, _that's the canine a local magazine reported that some witness saw this month._ My eyes halted on another individual and a bit of information came as I ran my eyes over him but contradictory data also, _which must come from another._ _Miss blonde glances over at Wesker._ I look her way as she does look at him in real-time, then quickly turned my sight elsewhere right before she could notice I saw her.

I closed my lids just to try and un-mix everything, _get a grip; breathe._ A note got scribbled in the corner of a document, _hands of a man,_ the content was business related and I dismissed it. Lips got close to my neck so my lids sprung open but no one was this near, immediately the image got tossed aside replaced by a black stain then one of the business man's voice in reality, «…funding is not necessarily a problem, I'm asking if the company is willing to-»

I could feel my veins pulsing at my temple, the flow under my epidermis warm and rapid; it was disconcerting as I tried to mute these sensations to make more place to everything that was happening in my mind and all around me simultaneously.

Regarding field work I heard Wesker answer some questions himself, sounded as if he was distant but near at the same time. _Too confusing, alright focus on that woman again, come on._ I locked my eyes on the Asian, she's playing around with her pen, nails recently done, expensive earrings _, not important!,_ I shook my head. Numbers passed in my mind, contracts and a shabby informant; I foresaw her turn her sight on me hence I looked away just before she did so in reality. I pretended to be paying attention to the explanation of the scientist; there was a creature resembling a lizard, huge and deformed, long claws; a MA-121 Hunter.

I returned to my investigation, pages were turned in synchronicity as they went on to another specimen for the third time, I felt perspiration above my upper lip and had been suffocating in my tuxedo for plenty of minutes but this was more apparent. Instead of rising suspicion or diverting attention to myself, I did not raise my arm but used my lower lip to wipe it off. I suddenly wanted out of the room as soon as possible just so I could have my own mind back; putting me in a closed space with so much people was a bad idea. I hoped it was merely an impression for I didn't want to ruin Albert's tactics by fainting, although I truly stood strong for much longer than the first time for sure.

I have a very vague idea how long this meeting lasted but fortunately the conference was nearing its end, so Wesker was just about taking hold of the situation once more. Birkin would ask if there were any more questions and everyone would respond by the negative, while that occurred Albert would solicit my opinion. I foresaw him slightly bend towards me and ask but he had merely opened his mouth that I whispered his way. The corner of his lip curved a bit for a second, hinting that our two guesses interrelated. No doubt he also heard how fast my breathing was and how I pained to conceal it, pretending everything was normal as I stood there.

He let nothing transpire and addressed the crowd as some of them were already packing their suitcases, «Now if you'd accord me your full attention.», a series of questioning gazes turned his way except for Birkin who busied himself with gathering his material.

«As everyone knows, a capable and secretive company such as Umbrella Incorporated would do anything in their power to remain so; not an overstatement. Preferably, the task to assure that balance doesn't become uneven should be everyone's chore; unfortunately it always comes back to one or more individuals who are prepared to demolish such a project.»

Some of them looked Birkin's way in search for an explanation, William though, who knew Wesker better than anyone in this room, only looked at his co-worker with lassitude. He clearly just wished his partner got to the point so he could finally return to his research therefore stop wasting his really-precious time on some dense and irrelevant people. Albert started to revolve around the table, «Consequently it is my obligation to reveal the malignancy at the root of said stability…» Everyone watched him as he stopped behind one of them. «Have you not something to add, Miss Tsang? »

She played the offended card not knowing how futile it was, «What are you suggesting, exactly? And there you were earlier talking about the importance of professionalism! I find your allegation quite insulting and your superiors will hear of this! », she nearly got to her suitcase with the intent to just leave but was not allowed. Her neck got swiftly snapped immediately making her head bang on the table on its way down, resulting in a scream from her immediate associate and shock on all the other faces, her body collapsed to the floor with as much trauma. Birkin merely sighed knowing he'd have to clean this up.

Wesker looked at everyone with intent, all respectful manners gone and his voice low with warning, «This is but one way we can dispose of undercover agents; I'll leave the other techniques up to your imagination though I guarantee the message can't get much more transparent. », he forced the good conduct back in his performance, «Umbrella appreciates doing business with you. »

The blonde woman shot him a disgusted glare before she left. _Oh look at that, she was all hot earlier seeing how stylish he was but now that he means real business, his true nature revealed, she suddenly wants none of the dessert._ She got followed by one man who was trembling; the Asian associate even crossed the table from the other side to avoid Wesker, none of them bothered to close the door.

Birkin shook his head, «Noting can just be simple with you, can it? Pff I'm more than glad it's over, I hate this diplomatic crap. »

I recalled the phrase that had bounced in my head earlier.

Albert replied to him, «You and me both. »

«And well some of us actually have work to do, you know. », his tone was humorous but held a hint of veracity. Before leaving he moved his eyes on me, «Care to explain who that is?»

«Field work. »

He shrugged, «You and your one liners, some things just don't change…Have it your way, not like I haven't tons of things to fulfill before that outrageous deadline.» he stopped by the door, «Also got a kid now, like my hands weren't full enough already. Anyway nice to see that at least one of us doesn't look like a goddamn zombie…», he then motioned to the corpse, «I'll send someone up for that. » and on that vacated the room.

Wesker just watched him leave in silence then returned to business. I saw more of what dissociated them, the difference in character; dedicated to his work and a chatter box, jumping from one subject to another, attached to family, etc. You could tell he'd die for his precious research whereas Albert would sacrifice everything in order to become more powerful and intelligent. Though you could feel they were both willing to forfeit their humanity to fulfill their goals, whether it meant being immoral with other humans or literally physically change their organisms.

I finally allowed myself to breathe freely and removed my tuxedo dropping it on the table then took hold of a chair before closing my lids. Albert crouched to the corpse to search her pockets for any clues; he found her cell phone and investigated it for a minute. «It would seem she wasn't that dense, erased her messages and calls, no clues in her pockets either. »

I opened my eyes half-way as I looked to my right down on him, «Perhaps you should have interrogated the spy before killing her. »

The shades leveled on me, and then he got up while keeping me under his sight. «You misunderstand me. », he slowly walked my way, «I've made inquiries accordingly, just presently needed further confirmation of her involvement. I already possess the additional information and now…», he got too close so I let go of the chair and backed off, «Now I require of you to fill in the blanks. »

«But you already know. »

He stepped closer again so I still moved backward, «Surprise me. » His tone was abnormally gentle and it triggered an alarm in my brain, more than his aggressiveness ever did. I unconsciously leveled my hand on my neck, that sensation was there again but gone once more, sweat dripped along my back where the blouse wasn't stuck to my skin. «Another test, huh? This time you're going to interrogate me until I lose consciousness? », _which is just about to_ , _goddamn drug_.

I bumped in the wall; he just neared me still and positioned his left hand on it beside my head, slightly above it, his right rested on his waist. I smelled the detergent he had used to wash his clothes. The pattern became clearer demonstrating his tendency of using his body to gain whatever he wanted, with everything this sentence implied; whether it's through focused battle or physical restraining, threatening with his mouth, weakening others' defenses by being inhumanly stoic, dominance by proximity including further use of his charms to disorientate, then conquering all with the intimacy of his many limbs if it has to come to that. It was probably all the same to him in his master-servant view of this world and everyone; besides he's so detached that any forced so-called "intimacy" would mainly just be simulated to induce a false feeling of trust, of desire, only giving him what he seeks before showing his true visage once more.

I returned his gaze and said with a flat tone, «I doubt this is truly necessary. » I tried not to breathe so loud in his face but the drug made it impossible, I had already been suppressing it the best I could during the past minutes or hour; now I was fatigued but still the torment in my head continued.

«I insist. »

«I can manage on my own, no need to just stand so close you'll only impede the flow of data with your…», I trailed off, the word 'sex appeal' flew in my head but I couldn't allow it to cross my mouth, it'd sound absurd. I couldn't afford to appear ridiculous or fragile.

«My what? »

I half-rolled my eyes, «Of course you'd ask, Birkin is right it's as though nothing can be simple with you. I suppose that's one more trait we share. Cut the bullshit, it also implies about that suave pitch; you'd sing a joyful song while dressed in pink before being that tender. »

He slid his other hand behind my back just so he could press my body against his, all I could do was laugh low with derision, «Ah come on, this is getting exceedingly ridiculous. » and I placed both my hands on his shoulders pushing against him, it only made him near his head and position his lips close to my neck. When he talked I felt his breath, «What is? » _So that's what I sensed earlier, why had it been so soon in timeline…?_

I got irked, «Because I know I'm not your type, fool! », his head backed away to look at me again and I continued more calmly but solid still, «That blonde was though, your favorite hair color by the way, long strands of hair too. Nice feminine face, make up, well-endowed chest and a small ass judging by the way it was only slightly visible despite her tight lab coat. Oh, she also wore red high heels; in short she represents 87% of what men fantasize about. », then in between clenched teeth, «Now you **fuck off** or _I'll make you_. »

During my speech I had carefully leveled my hand once more and placed a pen to his neck, same object left behind by the business man and which I had furtively taken from the table before backing from the chair. It was close enough for me to act but hadn't been too near to alert him of its presence, now though I pressed it on his carotid artery while hastily resuming, «Even someone can be killed with a spoon since it all comes down to how much one knows about the human body and one's expertise with so less as a goddamn ball pen. Feel like testing it out? »

I was getting tired really quickly and my knees shook but my aim didn't, sure he could try to remove my arm but from this close I would be able to feel the slightest hardening of his muscle thus would instantly dig my weapon in his neck. It might not kill him, not on the spot, but it could prove fatal with the help of time. «Now for the dilemma of making you back off slowly enough so as not to make me think you're preparing a counter attack. Got any suggestions? » I bet he boiled with anger and I honestly believed I would die right here in this room. I swallowed with difficulty, blinked a few times, d _amn it I'm in no fit for a fight, at all._

The last thing I expected him to do was laugh _,_ it surprised me so much that I almost dropped my guard. If his intelligence, his face, whole body and voice couldn't get any more appealing, the way he laughed sealed the package. _So lethal._ It was not some ridicule evil laugh that only made you want to scoff with disdain; but musical, a low male set of sounds, surprisingly charming and it kept on going as it descended in intensity which finished in an intake of breath. I was also angry he didn't take the threat seriously but he kept the same abnormal tone about him when he said, «I asked you to surprise me and you did; you are indeed a peculiar woman. Which events turned you into who you became and why wasn't it enough to keep you going? »

I briefly got taken aback but then kept replying of a confrontational tone, «This is the scientific part of you probing a specimen, isn't it. I poke and then you poke back. Though you always make sure the balance is uneven before doing so, you're not the one who's got tons of information bouncing around your head plus knees shaking from a chemical cocktail. Speaking of balance, that was a nice speech earlier: good manipulator and pretender. I bet Birkin himself doesn't even know you're faking your part. »

Then came another surprise, his mouth curved into a full grin; I eyed the rare motion as he replied, «…Smart woman. »

My eyes darted back on the black reflective surfaces over his nose, «Here's the dynamite stick, Captain: Jimmy, the guy Birkin said he'd send to dispose of the body; is almost here.»

«Is this another one of your trick? »

«You could always wait and then explain to him this uncomfortable situation…»

My louder irregular breathings were the only thing audible in the room now, I gradually removed the pen thus indicating that Jim was really on his way; he slid his arm off my back, deliberately slow of course, then retreated. I remained on the wall for support, at that moment a young scientist walked in and stared at us in stupor, the ID card on his chest read 'Moffat Jimmy'.

«…Who are you? »

Wesker tugged down on his tuxedo with no concern whatsoever, saying smoothly, «I reckon William left out that little detail, he always has much on his mind; we were leaving anyhow.»

I picked up my jacket and followed him, trying to look as normal as I could be with my perspiration, shaky walk and abnormal breathings. _Great, now that goddamn employee will imagine that we were about to have sexual intercourse like some fucking stupid teenagers who gets surprised in a wardrobe right before the act…_ I clenched my jaw with resentment, no use telling him this is not what he thought since it'd only make him believe he was right.

I knew we had gotten back into that room where Albert had switched clothes earlier as he now bent to pick them off the bench, I also stepped backward at that moment; if not for the wall behind me I would have cracked my skull on the floor. I slid along it until seated; he had turned my way and was already at my level, still not out of concern I'm sure but curiosity. I indistinctly said, «Don't-» in between fast breaths, a palm on his chest to prevent his approach while trying to get up but he pushed my shoulder back against the solid surface, his voice assuming that dictatorial tone once more. «I need to know the side effects and in order to gather data I have to examine you, so put that ego aside and let me concentrate. »

With a low-pitched voice I mocked, « _You_ of all people telling _me_ about ego? », he did a couple of checkups and I figured this scenario mirrored what took place when I was out last time. I tried to control my breathings in order to speak, «No worry, I know you're not doing this for my well being but for your own personal gain; so your ego's secure with me.», I laughed softly which exasperated him even more.

«You talk too much. I'll need a blood sample to further my research. »

I shook my head, «On the contrary, if you think you set up a record for one who spoke fewer words during the length of a year then I'm definitely the winner …»

«Then why the nuisance? »

«Must be because of you… you're so approachable. », I smirked faintly.

He rapidly exhaled through his nose from annoyance and lifted me so I stood straight, I had to steady myself on him and hated that I required help; especially that he had to hold me by the waist to make sure my knees didn't flinch again. My extremities started to go numb but I was still capable not to show it and instead opted for teasing, it was my way of trying to put him at ease plus divert his attention. I hated to be taken care of, now especially when the consideration came from him; the very person I needed to prove my strength to.

My head rolled on his chest, «Admit it, I also come up with better comebacks than you.» despite my resolve to distance myself, my body refused to obey. To top it off I felt warmth spread in my face and then was glad he couldn't see it; shame, anger towards my own weakness and fever were the cause of this.

«Hey. »

My ear on his torso amplified the sound of his voice, I let out a faint «I feel…like my head and heart….are about to explode. », before clenching my jaws in repugnance towards this unexpected conduct that was unlike me.

«You'll have to let it pass, I won't administer a dose to calm your organism and waste another opportunity to gather data. »

I exhaled loudly, «…Perfect…» and managed to roll my head so that only my forehead would touch him rather than my entire left side, it felt awkward enough as it was.

«Since you're still feeling relatively well enough to converse, might as well put those vocal cords to better use. We'll get to the vehicle and you can elaborate while I drive us back. Walk. » He always was so pleasantly abrupt.

I chuckled, «…There's a perfectly logical reason why I'm using you as support. », I said derisively.

He lifted me off the ground and held me in his arms, one hand behind my back and an arm underneath my knees. He ordered me to grab his clothes plus boots and I put them over me then we left the building. I refrained another laugh, «I really feel high, I hope you people don't plan on putting this drug on the market for stupid teenagers to further fuck their brains with. »

His tone got disapproving, «This pathetic display better improve fast else you're of no use to me. », he positioned me in the passenger seat so he could hear me better for my report. Before he closed the door I said, «Maybe it's your formula that needs improvement. »

I realized it wasn't the police car as I watched him get to his side. Talking demanded effort, each fast breaths posed a problem but when he got in I still insisted, «If you think you can do better, then inject yourself and we'll see who masters this one… besides it's only my second time, third will be best.»

He started the engine, «Cut the chatter, I thought you hurt. »

«It _does_ hurt but I'm tough, get used to it. » We drove off and I had to close my eyes else watching the scenery fly by added to the tension in my skull.

«Now, detail of what happened in that room. »

«I looked at each individual, was able to perceive data but it wasn't always clear to who it actually belonged. I knew Birkin was coming before he entered the room, but there were those bizarre moments when I confused time-span again. First it was when he dropped his papers, I visualized it as though he dropped them twice but in reality it only occurred once. Although the reunion had barely just begun I also heard him say a phrase that he only told you once everyone was gone. Then I-»

I had to deal with the fact that it felt stupid to say this out loud but had to, also because I liked precision and so did he, «Felt your mouth close to my neck during the conference, so that accounts to three "warped" time-space. The rest of the information were relatively less confusing, mainly heightened senses that allowed my deductions to be more precise and faster, I discarded a good amount of detail that were useless. One in particular though revealed its value when I saw a thumb holding a document, orders were on it plus several details on Umbrella, it was the same nail as that Asian woman. »

I know how it sounded like, '' _You got the confirmation of this solely based on a nail…?_ '', I hoped he'd see the potential behind that seemingly absurd detail.

I felt he thought things through but I couldn't help to ask, «What is in the drug that can affect a brain in this fashion? In order to be able to witness the future and misunderstand time-span like this, to be that confusing plus powerful it must be something complicated and chemically strong… if not only for feeling it ride my bloodstream like this.»

I applied pressure on my temple, my eyes burned. A lack of response made me add, «Professional secret? There's a reason I used the words 'your formula' earlier, you know what it's all about. You're trying to change, not your anatomy like the virus does but your capacities hence I am testing it for you in some way; it'd be no use if you died before finding the best match. »

I turned my head and looked at him, «I know I'm weak, humans are pathetic; I always wished I was something else. When I think of Umbrella's experiments I see a path to that objective, with a mind like yours it's not hard to imagine the same thought blooming within. It also is probably part of the reason why you've been planning ahead against them but also because you can't stand to have employers, people telling you what to do especially when they're less clever than you are. To advance, losing the part that links you to humanity is really not a penalty but something you definitely need and desire. The BASE-4 is just another minor step towards it… always planning ahead, you must be good at chess. »

I closed my eyes once more, leaving him with the details, for my part all I needed was to sleep but I dropped one last bomb, «…to think that fat chief Irons is on with Umbrella, even a tranquil city like Raccoon is corrupted to the bones… perfect cover…» My ears had begun ringing while talking; making my own voice louder to myself, now the rest was also made distant…


	5. Chemistry

**Chemistry…**

When I got dropped on the bed it woke me up, I saw him lay a large sport bag on the floor. Hearing the springs in the mattress made him turn my way, «Contains your clothes, stopped over on our way back. »

I deleted an image coming from my own imagination of him gathering my underwear, «Aren't you going to take a blood sample? »

«Had a kit in the glove compartment. », before exiting he half turned around, «What is 'Resident Evil'? »

I glanced all over his face «…nothing. », before he could completely leave however I added, «I fail to see how fetching me clothes required of you to investigate my living room. »

His face remained unreadable, «Researcher's curiosity. », he paused briefly, «There are no photo frames of family as though you've no ties to anyone. »

«Another thing we've got in common. I wasn't teasing when I told you I have nothing to lose.»

«Except your life. »

«That wouldn't be losing. » I was puzzled as to why he suddenly tried to understand another human being, it wasn't like him; we stared at each other for another seven seconds before he shut the door. _He's definitely a goddamn mystery….so am I….maybe that's why he's scratching at the surface trying to get a glimpse. Surprisingly his inquisitiveness doesn't make me feel like hiding…._ I lay back down and listened to my breathings, my eyes burned so much that a tear rolled down, I shut my lids trying to ease them.

X+++++++X

I must have fallen into a light sleep again for I woke by the sound of the door being opened. Wesker walked in though he had changed back to his black uniform, it was time to eat again; hour flies fast when you have fun. «Well if it isn't Mr. Sunshine. », I pointed an index to my head adding, «…your hair, not your personality. » My continued external wittiness surprised me since usually I keep 90% of stuff to myself; I mainly stare and groan an 'hm' for answers when asked anything. I mind my own business and people do well to mind theirs; but with him, I can't compute entirely how it is that... My brows narrowed to something else, « I wonder why you don't have an underdog send me food; surely you've got better things to do, like spreading your web of lies to ensnare more preys.»

«I'm indeed busy but you're my little experiment, you think I'd allow them to associate my use of the BASE-4 or its derivatives with my future transformation? The business people from this morning I frightened into belief thus they won't dare nose about and Birkin is loyal, so that leaves just the two of us.» he handed me the plate, «I'll be back tonight and we'll get on with exercises.»

I looked at the food, «Since this is actually eatable and no one knows about my presence here; I assume you cook these yourself. »

«You're not looking to set a mute world record anymore? »

«Not when your sole excuse for asking me to be silent is based on your unspoken acknowledgement of my tendency toward veracity…»

He temporarily clenched his jaws while moving away, «I have to eat so those are my leftovers, now let's give your smart-ass replies a rest. »

«No and you still owe me a knife. », on that he left for whatever personal errand he had planned.

The pasta were nice, it sufficed to give me energy so I did a few exercises. I moved the sport bag close to the wall opposite of the door so I could change without being seen. While I searched through it I took notice of the type of clothes I owned; band t-shirts, all of them were black just like my set of three pants, plus most of my under wear, else they're navy blue or crimson. _He must think me really unprofessional with nothing but music band t-shirts,_ another with the word ARMY on it and my spider-man's Venom one. _Though I think he's well-placed to understand the obsession about lack of color._

Not to mention the way I dress doesn't make who I am; colors do, but not necessarily the style. Wearing a Venom t-shirt doesn't make me a nerd that would never be able to kill someone, for example. Colors are more accurate than that, though of course not all people wearing black are Satan worshipers, as yet another very-simple example of stereotypes. People tend to forget the many gray zones.

I could only speculate on what he meant by exercise but I'd ask to take a shower after for sure. I wondered if his day as infiltrated agent in the workforce would be as boring as mine, perhaps not if he was to investigate into the bizarre murders. As it turned out Raccoon was really far from being ordinary; just a façade among many.

X+++Albert Wesker++++X

Wesker drove over Sanders St. currently thinking about the intricate persona he had captured, _she better not make trouble in my absence, the woman is like an untamable reptile._ At present he needed to take care of another matter that required his attention. Something about Umbrella he had to do in one of their facility, looking around databases wasn't his forte but he could manage. They have had wind of another possible backdoor and the pharmaceutical asked one of their best dogs to take care of the nuisance. Although the company do hire computer geeks for that sort of job, that particular slice of personnel always gets changed every few months to ensure no complete secrets gets leaked; can never trust them manipulative hackers. And also, no one can hack anything once disposed of. His hands were so dirty with invisible blood that he'd never be able to wash them; least of his worries.

Now of course the main reason why Albert was doing this nuisance of a favor is because he couldn't afford anyone other than himself playing that secret hand with the company. He suspected someone from within the building itself, and the fact that it was a woman wouldn't stop him from setting things right; with him when it came to genders he delivered punches equally and aimed for domination just as evenly. Naturally he personally knew this but others seldom did, until it hit them, literally.

So when Albert got there he feigned going on about his usual routine while following the woman's movements like the able silent predator he is. When she thought being alone, he entered into the room twenty seconds after her then locked the door behind them accordingly cornering the unsuspecting dupe. _Ordinary people are unbelievably so easy._ She was frantically typing at a computer, so engrossed in her fraudulence that she didn't hear him coming, didn't even felt his presence as he stared at her. After a good ten seconds of going unnoticed he addressed her, «Bad venture. »

She jumped in her seat, unable to retain a yelp of profound surprise. Even if Wesker was secretive surely she knew more or less whom he was; more so that he outranks her. Add to it this little deceit of hers and you had a scenario that could not end well; especially since she works for Umbrella. She tried to explain herself but could only mutter words, the fact that they were mostly in a dim lighted room and he was dressed in black, with shades indoor, did not help her heart to calm down. It was as if he made one with the darkness, his blank white face strangely poking out of it.

Unsympathetic, Wesker casually leaned over towards the screen, under terrified eyes. «Well, well…», he trailed off, «Would you look at that. »

Apprehensive, she did not know what to do and blurted some stupidity instead, «….it-it really isn't what you think, I can explain! », good with her fingers and brains, but not so much in self-defense; the weakness of geeks.

He straightened himself then stared her from above, «Really? », the word rumbling in his throat like an incoming storm. She felt like shrinking in the chair, but before she could blurt out more stupid lame excuses he rammed her face hard against the table consequently damaging the keyboard. She moaned in pain but he fisted her hair and pulled backward before letting go as quickly, both topping her and the chair. The woman hurt her ribs on it right before he kicked her in the stomach so she'd roll over, then placed his left feet above her stomach to press there. Used to physical altercation, Albert knows that the center of gravity for men is their chest, for women it's closer to the thigh.

The surprised nerd groaned again, her lips bleeding, grabbing his boot and ankle in vain as she wiggled beneath him. The light of the screen was making his face look even more ghostly as he towered her, «Right, this position suits you better. Although I should squish you like the insect you are, you may prove to be of some further use to Umbrella…» He enjoyed some more seconds watching her kick and beg there, a soft chuckle in his esophagus, before seizing her throat forcing her on foot. She squeaked in his tight grasp but no amount of whimper would help her. Then he pushed the nuisance toward the elevator but she tripped over her feet, staggered and fell on her face hence scraped her skin.

Behind her, she heard the darkness sigh at that before heaving her off the floor like a rag doll then shoved her onward again. «Get in. »The prey obeyed, not knowing what to say or how to act anymore. This man was not only cold in his words but something was amiss about him in general. Albert used his ID card to gain access to the locked levels before leaning on his back, mercilessly staring as she sobbed below him while holding her face. He wished she'd have the decency to take the pain in like an adult, especially since she deserved it all. «Pitiful. » There was so much derision in his low voice as he pronounced it that the single word stung like a dagger right through the heart.

She sniveled, «You can't kill me, I know things you don't. You need me. »

«Inaccurate. I have my own methods. »

«….wh-where are you taking me…? », she wept. He then ignored her until they arrived; she dared not glance over him anymore instead stared at the floor where droplets of her tears now gathered. Right before the lift stopped he forced her off it roughly only to drag her along pristine white corridors towards the secret laboratories; the White Umbrella Branch. A heavy door disappeared in the ceiling electronically, he shoved her inside while addressing one of the scientist, «Test subject.» then turned heels just like that. Her eyes grew bigger before she got outside the room running and screaming 'no'. Albert turned around pushing her backward with his palm on her face. It made a muffled noise as his hand collided with her open mouth still yelling, a short ' _gurgh!_ ' escaped her throat upon impact below and elbows harmed by the floor as she slid back inside the lab.

«What are you waiting for, sedate her! »

The force of his harsh voice made the scientists jolt into action and they finally contained her, Wesker paced back to the elevator annoyed, rubbing his gloved palm clean from dribble on his pants. Unfazed, he crossed arms over his chest as the lift took him back to level four, he needed to dispose of another irritant.

He walked passed supplementary personnel without bothering saluting or responding to them. He'd never understand why some still insisted to waste his time trying to make friends with him despite the evidences that he did not care in the least. _Stubborn and dense._ He got up a flock of stairs and the guard there simply nodded at him before Wesker disappeared inside. The room was poorly lit and in its middle laid a battered man, wrists and ankles bruised from being tied were now free. His eyes darted to the door when Albert entered, and with a dried mouth he addressed him, «….you can't do worse, to me than they have already…»

Wesker unhurriedly sat one buttocks across the table facing him, «Is that right. », his tone indicative of a lack of caring, still the other man answered.

«…they told me they killed my family….all that I ever had. So no, you can't do worse…. »

«I have my ways…»

The captive slightly sniggered before coughing, «….what, you're going to scare me to death with your attire?» he grinned, his head lolling on his neck weakly as he tried looking up at his new visitor.

Wesker set his right foot down slowly before taking a step closer as casually, nothing indicative of being irked; then speedily flung his left knee in the man's face sending him backward. That was Albert, not showing anything so people didn't see the blow coming until they were on the floor wondering what the hell happened; that can also stand for a metaphor in things he does aside from physical mistreatment. The man groaned before spitting blood, «…so you broke my nose….good for you. », now sprawled there and holding his face.

The aggressor walked by and stepped on his right hand now applying pressure; the man's free hand seized the leg trying to remove it. Albert watched him; the prisoner must have been here for a while because he clearly lacked the strength to do anything against him. He leveled his feet and rammed it down at the same limb, fracturing the wrist consequently making the man yell.

As the scream echoed in the room, Wesker gradually revolved around him, talking to the man with a flat tone as if this was but a normal conversation, «You see, the difference between whoever lame dog interrogated you before and me; is that I actually enjoy this sort of thing. Although I have very little tolerance for pathetic individuals such as yourself who wastes my precious time, moreover defies my authority… it can get me quite…. _upset._ »

On this he hurled his feet in the man's sides twice, fracturing his ribs; another cry filled the room whilst Albert squatted down only to stand on the tip of his toes, placing his elbows on his knees and forearms limp in between spread thighs. He stared with a blank expression at the tormented man whom he was now facing from the front as the victim lay on his right side, «I don't see why you delay talking; it is futile to struggle so. But if you insist, let us see if you have any more defiance within now that each of your breaths must hurt like a thousand knives cutting through you simultaneously. »

The man kept his jaw clenched trying not to groan loud but breathing was excruciating. Tormentor's voice became lower with a sweet-and-sour tone, «Now…you'll tell me all that you know, and only then will I put an end to your suffering. You'll reunite with your _dear_ family, in heaven….. or considering what you've done would it be hell? » He laughed softly and it was barely audible over the man's labored breathings. «Give me the name. »

The man tried to roll to his left so he could lay off his broken side as must as possible but Wesker harshly pinned his right shoulder to the ground with his left knee, resulting in more weeping. He leaned over, voice lower with warning, «… _Don'_ _t_ make me reiterate...»

«…ghn…..n-no….» tears rolled down his cheeks as a filet of saliva spread from the ground to his mouth on which he'd been leaning. Albert picked up the knife on his leg to show the man how the blade glowed from underneath the light, how cold it looked.

«Then, if your tongue is no use to me…», he fisted the victim's hair as he tried to move and rammed the hilt down on his face hitting the broken nose again, rendering the man unconscious from all the pain. Wesker let go and with a slight grimace wiped his glove on the man's t-shirt to remove the grease. He reached his front pocket, picked up a syringe of adrenaline and jammed it down through the man's chest; this one's lids and mouth sprung open as his rear jolted off the floor but quickly back down when his nerves reminded him of his injury. Then his teary eyes fixed unto the white face, that damn inexpressive devil, proving him that sadly he wasn't dead yet.

«I told you, there is no escaping this. Each time you'll pass out I will administer adrenaline; you won't rest until you reveal the identity of your contact. Or do you seriously believe that he cares the slightest about what you're enduring for his sake, or that he would return the kindness if these conditions were his?», he made the blade visible once more, ordering him firmly, « **Now**.»

«I-I don't know his real name, he's not stupid...», he winced, «...wouldn't have given it to me. »

«Every bit of information; unless you want me to leave you like this. »

«He offered a good deal of money. H-he said- that all he wanted was the secret data base…»

Wesker slowly got up, now not even bothering to keep his eyes locked on the man as he revolved around him attentively, «Go on…»

«To copy the info on some Progenitor virus... and then delete everything from the database… all B.O.W.'s data included. » he puffed with difficulty.

Albert stopped walking, still staring at the wall ahead, «Nothing new there, but that's all you've got?»

«I swear! Please, just kill me now…I beg of you, end this! »

Then the blond gave the tortured a long appraising look. The man's right side twitched from pain; sweat covered his forehead and was sliding down adding to the small pool that gathered at the base of his neck. Wesker darted his eyes back on the man's face, regrettably he was telling the truth. «You really are of no use. » he stoically let out before rushing his knife down through the chest, blade scrapped in between bones and attained the heart. The man's breath faded in a sigh sounding like relief. Wesker wiped the blood on the deceased and walked out, «Clean this mess. » then was gone.

 _Another job done among so many._ Not all paths lead to conclusions, Umbrella will have to figure that one out; _if they can before I get rid of them all that is_. Now he needed to make a report about these events and was on his way towards another one of his office, when a woman bumped into him. Her face showed she was just about snapping but her whole demeanor changed when she recognized who it was, «You stupi-! _Oh_ , hi, it's you! », she fixed her hair although it was fine, «Been long since I clapped eyes on you. »

«I'm rather busy. », he brushed past her but she followed.

«Hey, wait up a second, I was wondering if-», she knocked into two other researchers as he dived right in between them, «If we could – hey would you just listen to me? »

He didn't like her tone but wasn't about stopping just for that, Albert walked past a staircase and pulled his ID card to open his office door. He was entering when she placed a hand on his arm resulting in him stiffening and swiftly turning his hidden gaze on her. She clearly got taken aback for two seconds then kept on, «I'd like to talk to you, in your office would be fine. »

He faced her completely now blocking the way in, «Depends on the subject. »

«Ohh, I don't doubt you'll be interested. »

«I'll be the sole judge of that. »

«Well…», she feigned removing dust from his left shoulder, not noticing the left corner of his mouth briefly frowning at her touch, «It's a matter that can only be discussed inside, rather an intimate question if you know what I mean.»

«I've no time for this. », he turned heel and entered meaning to get back to work but she followed him inside. The door closed behind her and the sound of high heels on the floor, he spun around frowning as the intruder still advanced, «I don't think you understand, you see I've been keeping my eyes on you for a looong while and now it's time I get a piece of that gorgeous body of yours.» Well she was copiously straightforward for where she lacked in manners.

He was visibly unreceptive, nonetheless she kept stepping closer slowly while opening her blouse, «I'm sure you want a piece of that ass, you wear those shades all the time so you can stare wherever you want without people noticing but I'm no fool, I _noticed._ » she purred.

She lifted her right hand towards his chest and that's when he swiftly grab-locked her limb, an exclamation escaping her throat, making her revolve towards the wall and smashing her into it. «It's a very terrible initiative to defy me…» He held her there as her fragrance stung his nose, «No surprise you misinterpreted my conduct, with that much perfume surely it got to your brains. Still not plain enough? Then let me be even more direct but listen _very_ carefully: you _**disgust**_ me, I _**loathe**_ your kind…», it was said on such a cold low tone that she shivered and moaned in fear, tried to move but he intensified the pressure on her body.

Sure he had taken advantage of her _kind_ before, the type of women who are only worth a quick fuck since they're so oblivious and superficial; but right now the only thing this brain-dead bitch summoned in him was complete disgust. «I have _no_ intention in getting involved with the likes of you any more than of presently. » He abruptly pulled the woman off the wall shoving her to his left towards the door where she staggered on her feet, twisting one of her ankle thanks to her heels consequently looking quite dumb.

«Make the same mistakes once more and I guarantee a fright will be the least of your concern. Am I transparent this time. »

She was horrified and puzzled as to why this gorgeous piece of ass dared turned her sultry advance down like no men ever did before, « _What's wrong with you?!_ »

He promptly closed in making her shrink back and grimace in anticipation before seizing her chin from each side with one hand, she winced under his squeeze, «Here's an invaluable advice; I wouldn't mention this to anyone, who knows what kind of misfortune might occur if you dare open your mouth again. You know the way out. », he harshly let go and she awkwardly exited saying, «You're fucking crazy…!» on that she disappeared so he returned to what really mattered.

If any of this became public he'd take care of it himself and then she would truly know how terrifying he could get.

X++++AW++++X

Confined in here I had too much time to analyze every trivial detail, like cracks in the walls and a vacant cobweb in a corner of the ceiling. I was starting to go numb with nothing else to do but ponder over multiple things, when he finally came back. He unlocked the door and motioned to follow him, we crossed the corridor to another entry which he also disengaged. This room was wider than the cell I occupied though filled with one long chair and a piece of equipment.

«Sit.», he pressed some keys, triggering a program within it, «Unbutton your blouse», he was holding a set of sensors relied to the machine which he had to place on my bare skin; one on my left temple, another on my chest to monitor my heart and the remaining one close to my diaphragm. The second screen on top of the other now showed three lines, a number was also written at the beginning of each.

«During my very productive day», he said sarcastically, and I lifted a brow at an humorous attempt from his part, «I've went over a series of manipulations in my head that we now have to experiment, it simply consist of dosing down the preparation back to some of its former basics which were a lot stronger than it is now. » He inserted a needle in my left arm which was also linked to the apparatus. « It might appear counterproductive to administer a more potent quantity but my knowledge in this regard is more than enough to assure effective results. It proved too intoxicating for other test subjects but in your case I hypothesize that it can only help to construct a more fluid connection. »

I liked when he expressed himself like that, polite with technical terms that makes my scientific mind absorb every words like a sponge extremely thirsty for knowledge. All the men I've met could barely hold an interesting conversation and whenever they opened their mouth it was only to let shit out, as if they've had no education at all or lacked logic in everything they did. Such a turn off. Not much individuals on this Earth armed with his qualities... no matter the gender. Haven't met my female match either though would love to.

He typed on the keyboard and I noticed he entered a series of digits, liquid measurements probably, there was also a sequence of words that I could barely read; scientific names. The different liquid matches were of diverse colors; the one having a tint of green was named BASE-5 and was flashing. I figured it meant it was the one being currently selected and got confirmation as I saw it flow up the tube and into my veins.

«I will only administer small doses for each and after every test the appliance is programmed to shoot up with a mild counter-effect to clear the blood, preparing it for the next mixture. The outcomes will be recorded here and I can proceed with analysis as it advances, all that is required of you is to remain immobile until I'm finished. »

«Why five, I thought it would be three? »

«Chemistry is backward thus number one does not indicate a superior liquid than two, the lower the number the less potent though we fundamentally start with BASE-X. Its alternate form was named BASE-1 which was a complete failure, the advanced BASE-8 is so concentrated that it would just melt your flesh from the inside; we are aiming for BASE-7 but experiments need to be done in order to gauge the others. If my readings go off the charts before we attain desired results then it means you're better off with a milder blend but stronger still than the fourth. »

As the experiment went along I could feel the influence of each even with a small dosage, the higher the number the spicier, though it was not enough to make my heart race it was sufficiently perceptible for the accurate machine to congregate statistics.

Liquids went from green to colorless between each shots because of the antidote then red and finally blue; when I saw it move its way to me I closed my eyes and welcomed it in. At my great surprise it felt cold, I frowned and looked at my arm to see if everything was alright since I really had expected a scorching effect. Wesker did not see my reaction since his eyes were glued to the monitors; I laid my head back, it felt as if a very small and icy snake made its way within. I was distantly wondering how it would be with a stronger dose, when it suddenly shot through me and I felt my focus extremely sharp for a mere two seconds, right after that I started laughing softly. The low and slow succession of noises got his attention so he turned his gaze on me, brows narrowed.

It was uncontrollable, I think my subconscious witnessed something that had been too fast for my immediate understanding but it had decrypted the meaning. Apparently it was euphoric enough to trigger this reaction, so it's with half-opened lids that I gazed at him, a smile still over my face. Without waiting for his instructions I pulled the needle out and sat up aided by my abs only, he got closer but I was faster into letting out calm, « _Shhhh…._ »

His mouth remained slightly open since I had interrupted him even before he voiced what he'd barely formulated in his mind. Now he only watched as I removed the sensors slowly, my sight not leaving his visage. Under the bright neon his eyes were visible through the shades though tinted gray from the mix of dark upon clear irises, so I was able to follow his gaze. I'm sure he'd seen a lot of female's chest during his life, also way more voluminous than mine and attached to more gorgeous women too, but curiosity got the best of him nonetheless as he followed my movements.

It only lasted five seconds top but it was enough to mark this moment as me scoring one more over him, when his eyes looked back at mine I whispered, «…Touché. », which had two meanings for me then. I pushed myself off the chair and buttoned my chemise saying, «Because BASE-7 is the one, undeniably. »

«The readings confirms it although this little spike leaves me doubtful. », he pointed to the last reading from the seventh, the line taking my precise temperature. «The points that go down suggest heat, a spike up evidently means the opposite. I've never observed this before on any subjects. »

I never was one to feel elated by praises, it always made me want to change the subject, so it was with the same manner about me that I said, «Well now that we've once again established the fact that I'm singular; what's next? »

«Enough for today, I can't test the seventh further without risking you overdosing; tomorrow however. »

«I'm not returning in that cell after two days filled with so much sweat, I really need to change clothes and shower. » He didn't say anything and I replied with an affirmation, «There's no shower here is there. », I sighed, «So bring me back to my apartment, or since I've succeeded the experiment then I've earned better quarters than that cold and unclean chamber. How many poor souls occupied it before me anyhow…? »

It was his turn to sigh, «Follow me. », we got out and back to the cell, «Get the bag. » We went back to the exit and ascended but unlike last time he didn't put a bag over my head nor went through the same door. Lock got released and I was surprised to face a completely different décor; the walls of cement and yellowish neon replaced by wood, a clean lamp hung above us and that short corridor leading to the interior of a residence.

Fast glances at the furnishings and lack of personality made for one possible answer, «…All this time you just lived above? And there's an underground area built to keep people locked up connected to this house why? »

«I've got my resources and contacts. »

«The amount of secrets you can have only deepens the more I uncover about you. »

The domicile was classy but simple and aside from dark colors assorted from red, gray and black, it was pretty much all that identified the place as his. We went up some stairs and had to lead me through his bedroom so we could attain the bathroom. He disappeared in there and I heard noises, he came back with every item that I could have used against him before motioning towards the doorframe with his chin, «Refrain from plotting any clever tricks and don't take too long. »

«I'm not some high-maintenance woman, I never take more than ten minutes. », on that I shut the door and locked it before looking around. It was as orderly as the rest of the house, once I saw the navy towel hung ready nearby I started undressing. His shampoo and soap were of particular brand, not cheap; it was not entirely a surprise for me since I had already deduced that he took special care of himself seeing how well groomed he always appeared to be.

The shampoo had no particular fragrance, which would not have been his style but it still smelled nice; the soap however was for men and one whiff brought an image of him being clean and smelling like that. I was trying to remain as detached as I could and I bet I've been doing better than most of the women he must have been with, who'd be confronted with his charming personality and enticing physique; but goddamn this smell. There was many ways a male could be tempting, one was a handsome man who just cleaned himself and is enveloped in this aroma. I was glad he wore no cologne because concentrating would then have been much harder. _And because most perfumes makes me want to wear a gas mask._

Now clean, I unzipped the bag but before putting a t-shirt on I contemplated it, I thought about turning it inside out so as to not get derogatory comments but figured it might entice him even more if I did. When I got out he was seated on his bed typing at his laptop.

«Where can I put these? », I held my previous clothes and the sack in my hand.

He glanced up, «We'll get down in a few moments but I need to finish this first. »

I moved around the bed and closer to the glass door, «By 'get down' I suppose you mean back to the cell which fills me with intense satisfaction. », I said sarcastically. There stood a balcony but nothing was on it, I looked at the city with a newfound knowledge; it would never be the same again and I felt content with it, at last I was advancing. My eyes moved lower and there stood his car, I had thought he owned a more prestigious vehicle though it occurred to me that it would only attract attention on him and that was the last thing he wanted. I got lost in my own thought as his typing continued for a while, when I heard the 'clap' indicative of it being closed, I turned around.

We descended the stairs and I suddenly heard a sound that was now too familiar, he clapped one around my wrist and the other on the handrail _._ He was already ascending, «My turn, you on the other hand will wait here. Might take more than ten minutes. »

«…Thrilling…», I said dryly while watching him disappear then listened, when I heard the water flow I still waited for another minute to make sure he was really in the shower, then put the objects on the floor before reaching for the key in my pants' pocket. I grinned, _now it's 'my turn' as well…._

I had stolen it from his trousers back then after the meeting, when I had placed his clothes on me as he was busy walking us to the car; I knew him being a methodical man so each time he'd taken the key it had been from the same pocket. I went back up, the door to his bedroom was open so I moved in and once near to the bathroom, pressed myself against the wall left to the doorframe. The door was built to swing from the inside so there was no danger of me receiving it in the face, when he had been busy with his computer I've had time to study the room. The bed casing was made of wood and there was a head frame with short vertical poles but it would be too risky to count on that, I wouldn't have ample seconds to cuff his left wrist then somehow make my way fast enough there to restrain him before he stopped me.

The most effective way is the door knob, its design permitted to slap the handcuff around it without permitting any escape since it was not round but sufficiently long and in the form of a T. _Embrace modernity…_ he is right handed but would have to open the door with his left, by the time he got out his hand would likely still be close enough to the handle, allowing me to slap his wrist and the object almost simultaneously. I was counting on the effect of surprise to render him shocked enough so I could move away before he tried to grab me, even though I knew him hard to astonish and skilled in reaction-time.

I listened to the water, there was no use trying to calm my heart and it was probably a good thing anyway that it was beating fast, ensured reflexes. I knew he'd be far from pleased but he wasn't the only one with pride or a territory to defend. As he adored making sure his rules were always known and that he had to come up on top, so was the occasion again to show him he couldn't win every single time. Perhaps he could learn from that disillusion and improve in the future.

I noticed his shades were on the nightstand and it made me smirk. I held a cold crescent in both palms and hoped he wouldn't look to his left upon exiting. There's no way he'd suspect that I was free and waiting for him here, _a special surprise for a very special man_. After what seemed almost like an eternity of being tensed waiting, the sound ceased and I heard him get out of the shower. I made out the rustle of a towel, probably was drying his hair before combing them; when I heard the bare 'clap' of a naked feet on the tiles, my breath stopped.

The door swung open and I executed my plan as fast as possible, the snap on the handle is what permitted me to create a distraction towards it. Synapses, his mind sending an electric current telling him to investigate the sound; good reflexes oblige he did so despite probably recognizing the noise. But that second lost for him was given to me, thus I immediately clapped the other around his remaining wrist before crouching and rolled on the floor to my left; expecting to find me standing near him and not lower, his quick attempt at a catch vainly cut the air.

He darted his eyes back on the knob to make sure there really was no way around this then his gaze locked unto me. _Like the targeting sight of a sniper rifle._ I wasn't smiling nor shaking the key in front of his visage, it would have been puerile and it was exactly the opposite that I wanted to show him; he had to face the woman again, the cunning audacity that hid behind my smaller frame, to taste that the wind could turn at any time. His eyes, seeing them again made as much an impression as the first time though now his anger was palpable. I stared right into them saying slowly, «If looks could kill…. », then leveled the key, «How did I do it?», I said with a flat tone, «I paid attention. »

«Careful…», oh his voice was degrees lower than usual, mixed with that glare of his it was powerful enough to send shivers down my spine.

«No I won't hand it over, not just yet. »

He abruptly pulled on the restraint of his one arm only, one swift aggressive motion as his muscle tensed and the door thudded against its fringe, the clatter of the handcuff intensified the gravity of the scene. The metal having dug into his tendons when he had stiffened now left a red mark visible on the interior of the wrist. Then he straightened himself with silent strength, exhaled slowly, a wet lock had gotten loose and was now resting on his forehead. He unclenched his jaws, «No one ever told you not to play with fire? »

«Anyone ever warned you that you could drown in water? Plus that it can be powerful enough to do much more damage even if it looks so damn delicate and easy to manipulate in its liquid form? Additionally it can morph its attribute and turn to _ice_ or fog… among other things, like sustaining many life forms. » He followed my movements as I started walking around the room tranquilly, master of the situation. Carving this great moment into my mind. I added, «However, certain elements negate each other when put together…. but will you force me to evaporate before I can extinguish you…? »

I lowered my eyes upon him, the mahogany-red towel was dangerously low on his waist which made for a nice sight, plus it confirmed he's exactly as I had deduced through his clothing; that kind of slim-athletic frame rather than a ridiculous mass of muscles, also not hairy like a gorilla. I leveled my eyes, stood his gaze some more then stopped on his lips as he asked, «Enjoying the view? », though still stern; except surely his brain motor was running full speed trying to come up with a plan to this humiliating impasse.

I smirked briefly, «You're not my type. », I joked further, «It's the hair, I like dark-haired men and of course it always depends on the man. So many brainless and sickeningly worthless dumbasses out there… women as part of the problem too. Sadly, most of them humans are worth absolutely nothing. » He didn't reply so I resumed, «I know you share that view since you're confronted with them daily. Isn't it just maddening beyond words….. It ticks you off just the way it does me. »

«Enough. », he had spoken between clenched teeth though reasonably calm for a man like him stuck in this position.

I stared in his eyes a few more seconds before saying, «Neither used to listening nor not holding the strings, are you. What if I abandoned you here; how would you get out of this situation? Sure I would lose an opportunity that has grown to be important to me, but this little predicament would teach you a lesson even if you're in your thirties. No matter how certain of your success, the seconds to come always bear the possibility of your next failure; more so if you keep underestimating others before getting to know them. You're not the only one with a brain or guts. »

There was no getting out of this alive if I left him there, he would indisputably never forgive that; he'd eventually free himself only to hunt and kill me. Whereas if I freed him there was still the possibility that he grew from this and saw it someone else's way for once, "forgiving" my boldness while not forgetting me being cunning. I could have thrown him the key with a cheesy 'catch!' but I wanted this to be more personal, so I walked back to him and simply handed it.

Instead of taking the object he grabbed my wrist and yanked me closer fast, his clutch wasn't as fierce as I had anticipated though I knew him capable of doing permanent damage. I hadn't given him the satisfaction to see me recoil, yet again; it really must be aggravating him, like splashing kerosene on a fire. His eyes shun, I wasn't even blinking; we kept at it as if it was a contest though we both knew neither of us would let the other win.

I spoke, «You said I was walking on thin ice, I felt it crack more than once but you still put up with me. Plus symbolically speaking now since we mentioned the elements; _I am_ the fucking ice under my own damn feet. So let me elaborate; it's because despite your everlasting love and necessity to pummel people into submission, you also have that other side just as I do: it entertains you when someone, finally, dares to confront you. A certain kind of individual that just won't break, rare people you secretly want that defiance from. »

The fact that I was still alive just now and my sentence emphasizing this very scene with intended timing, his eyes slightly moving on mine as his mouth gradually shifted to a scowl, vexed that I kept talking despite it all. Deep inside, Albert desired to hear my puncturing words else he'd have snapped my neck already, period.

« It's a bittersweet drug and you like it, after all resistance is just another form of stimulus, a challenge. It's a game and you can get addicted to it just like any other; similar to adrenaline releasing stimulant in your system and the more it happens the more you seek it out. That's an additional reason why you haven't squeezed the life out of me yet; we entertain and fuel one another no matter how much we can get on each other's nerves. I'm not saying you like me; I'm underlying the fact that you like _it._ Now dare argue this isn't fucking turning you on, somewhere in some part of your subconscious it certainly does; if you hated it you wouldn't behave like this with people and repeat the pattern or delight in it so damn much.»

Chess game, this is a chess game we're playing, and he seized his turn. His lips had thinned into a fine line, now they departed, «I'll enlighten you on one point that you got wrong. », he took the key from my palm, my wrist now released I stepped back and watched him undo his restraints. «You failed to mention I like intelligent strong women. »

I had a brief cynical grin as I looked elsewhere, «Oh really now… play that melody to someone else. I already affirmed knowing I'm not your type. », however I darted my eyes back on him as he stepped closer, saying «That game of yours is not entirely devoid of interest and I can afford to participate for a while. » Albert Wesker love games too, the ones he can control.

«Don't pretend this is just _my_ diversion, you know my lengthy explanation to be true. »

«Absolutely, not saying differently, and it was certainly the display of an intellectual; you keep surprising me. »

I moved away from his trajectory for I knew a dresser was not far behind me now, I went around the bed and threw him the silver underwear he had lay across the mattress before showering. He caught it with one hand only to toss it on his desk, «Come here. », he had that excruciatingly tender tone again.

«Out of the question, I'm getting nowhere near you while you stand there with nothing but a towel on now that you're free. »

Albert followed in my footsteps slowly, «It's my turn to play psychologist. The part about my hair was humorously true although I am indeed your type. If you were younger I would have made you blush on more than one occasion but you're exceedingly talented at controlling your emotions, and if suppressing them fails you switch to plan B which consists at hiding them; you're equally good at that. »

He halted shortly, « As you pinpointed twice already regarding attachments to family or life in general, and so brilliantly expressed merely one minute ago; we prove to be more and more alike. Clearly you don't disapprove of my unsympathetic methods towards others and I've definitely perceived many misanthropic values in you. Being a strong woman in character and physique, endowed with ingenuity plus extremely quick to repartee; it's easy for me to gather that you'd be attracted to a man that shares similar traits. There is one in the room right now. »

«Not bad-»

He interrupted me, «I haven't finished. » and started nearing my position again, «Despite your thick shell made of many protective layers, I won't believe you're that insensitive to my qualities. » The fragrance of soap flew off him and my throat got thinner, he went on, «Most women were barely a challenge if they posed one at all; so many dim-witted types out there, as you know. », he leveled a hand but my reflexes kicked in so I blocked it with my forearm. He only said, «Tsk tsk», before sliding his palm along my cheek and behind my head, «How do you like the competition now…»

Of course he wanted to have the last word; Albert would have pushed for that even if he was having a contest with God itself. But then I used another weapon of mine, my eyes. They may not be as stunning as his and not supported by a visage as strict in nature as his Y chromosome gifted him, but I knew what to do with mine nonetheless. It was the gaze that I never gave to anyone because I knew of its potential, that kind of dark-side eyes; the sight of a predator ready to just eat him whole. A sexiness that I always kept locked but knew still how to use by looking at someone making their knees, and ego, frail.

So I did while saying, «Here's another surprise…», and just allowed him to leave his hand there to give him the false impression that it was going his way once more, while I moved mine on his chest up to his jaw, then rested it on the side of his neck as if it was but a gentle caress. His eyes moved back and forth on mine plus over my lips as I talked, «We both know it's all about power and in some occasions letting go is also a form of control _and_ self-control. Though in your case you'll always crave more power, now let me show you what self-discipline is all about. »

On that I pinched the tendons situated at the base of his neck in his trapeze, the ones I knew would render him as harmless as a puppy; he stiffened so I didn't lose a second and pushed him on the bed on which he bounced once. This state wouldn't last long so I hurried up, a muffled moan escaped his throat but I whispered a warm ' _Shhh'_ before continuing, «See I know you're not really interested in me, to win the challenge is what you want; a new trophy with my name on it. This is where we differ and although I am entirely willing to kill useless humans, I never felt like using anyone in such a fashion. I could let my body own me now and fuck you right here but that wouldn't be what I really desire and it certainly wouldn't be willpower; see I don't have to fall all over you despite the fact that you're so wonderfully laid out like this just for the taking.»

Since I still held his neck as he was just sprawled there, and I standing on the floor barely bent over him with just one palm on the mattress, he was forced to look downward. His lids were half closed on his eyes as he watched me, thus it gave him a pleasant docile look that I certainly wouldn't be allowed to observe otherwise. « Even if I already imagined what kind of manly erotic noises can flow out of your tempting mouth, and the look of ecstasy gracing your elegant features when your eyes are shut tight as climax washes over you; doesn't mean I have to give in.», I smiled very briefly, « _Self-control_. »

I leaned in closer and glided my nose over his abdomen up to his chest, breathing him in deeply before moving away while giving a throaty 'hmm'. «Now let's see how much you've got. » I let go and, as I walked away, noticed how his right leg was poking out of the folding in the towel. It had exposed his leg up to his thigh, another healthy limb and seemingly hairless due to his blond nature, _a_ _very pleasing sight indeed._

He groaned as he was slowly seating but I was already crossing the doorframe when he turned my way, and I said «I could also wink at you right now but that'd be tasteless. Have a good night's rest. », on that I was out and shut the door with a shark-like smile growing over my face. Two seconds afterwards he exited promptly looking around realizing I was merely resting against the wall behind him. He still had to get used to my own ways so of course he visibly didn't appreciate being overpowered and particularly not twice within so short a time; hence he seized my wrists pinning them to the wall making sure I couldn't pull the same trick again, «Don't think you'll get off so easily, seeing how you repay me for letting you shower I should have left you rot in the cell. », his face looking down and eyes under severe brows.

I wore a hardened expression too, « I see you're still enjoying the game Albert, and it was me repaying you for how you mishandle me, period. Mister better learn he can't have it his own way all the damn time if he wants cooperation to work. I thought you might be mature enough to know this _common sense_ already. »

«That's not how I do things. »

I removed my head from the wall getting closer to his face, « _Learn to._ Otherwise end your experiment this instant because there won't be any respect coming from me if you don't give some back yourself. »

His cheek sinew hardened before he replied, «…You dare think you can order me around? »

«Back at you, handsome.», he saw my jaws clench just as I notice whenever his does, it made him level his head though eyes still locked unto mine, now sight cast down on me. He kept this position and continued glaring, measuring things in his mind; perhaps everything I said earlier will finally start to weight in that equilibrium now. We listened to each other's breaths for a good twenty seconds; these things take time with strong personalities like ours. He ultimately let go though harshly, then keeping his sight on me he slowly revolved to my left, I gave him the same attentive look until he disappeared through his bedroom door.

I heard another being opened and three seconds later he reappeared with dark-purple bed sheets before tossing them my way saying « It can get relatively cold at night in the living room and giving you won't let me warm you up…» He then went downstairs so I followed, but relatively far behind to examine his behavior while he directed us towards the couch.

It was built with long cylindrical silver structures on each side giving it an interesting design: in addition presently it was a convenient device for him to keep me where he wanted. He slapped the first handcuff to it then turned staring, still I approached unhurriedly before handing him my left wrist while not quitting each other's eyes in our competition for equality within complicated dominative boundaries.

Wesker said, « No one's ever resisted me that long or pulled your kind of tricks, though you seem to know how not to test me too far.», saying this he harshly jerked my forearm upward making the material dig in my skin. A nice way of repaying me for what had happened to his own wrist earlier, plus underlying the fact that he was still himself despite giving in to some of my view on things. After the strict motion I hadn't even shifted my eyes from his, but darted my head to the left a bit while offering a fleeting smile before looking back straight at him. He silently craved it, wanted me to be defiant; that sudden pull was plainly asking for it so I gave him more of that dark side he so cruelly missed from another individual in his intimate life….

He continued, «I do not predominantly like it nor will I ever get used to, but you proved your tenacity one more time tonight. I am letting you run more freely though it won't last so be aware; I am an untamed creature and always get what I want, time is malleable. »

Now Albert still stared and I figured he was trying to give me that self-control I mentioned earlier, which he almost lost seconds ago. Habits die hard, especially for an inflexible man who likes to control everything in his life and all around him. But right now he was surprising me, guess he was reluctantly returning the favor after mentioning yesterday how I kept managing to surprise him.

He finally left and ascended the stairs in silence, his bare feet clapping on the surface as I watched him with a blank expression, sizing him from head to toe until he disappeared. With one arm-only available I set the sheets, and seeing I couldn't remove any of my upper clothes I'd have to sleep with my bra and t-shirt on. Turning around I gazed through the windows, only trees were visible at this height.

The game went on but it wasn't just a metaphor I made earlier; one of us had to die and that was inevitable. His endless craving for power would drive him to unimaginable lengths and when he'd reach that pinnacle he wouldn't let anyone share it with him, now he was merely putting up with a "partner", one of his many tools. I sat and rigidly lowered myself on my back like a mummy due to customary method before drawing the sheet over me; the sofa was firm but comfortable. The bright moon stood in the sky, I admired it for a while, _couldn't imagine I'd end up here._ I was so tired that the second my lids lowered I ceased to think.


	6. One Step Closer

**One Step closer**

My habit to sleep lightly and wake up at every sound allowed me to be aware he was coming down the steps; the light filtering in from the large windows did not help my rest anyhow even if my back was turned to it. I imagined it was early, couldn't figure him just staying in bed more than necessary, _I can hardly picture him sleeping, tranquil._ I rose to make it known I was awake but remained seated looking at the sunrise, anyway it's not like I could go anywhere. I heard him make a call; his voice diminishing as he moved into another area.

A slight smile curved my mouth but faded right after, _under other circumstances, if we weren't who we are, could we have lived here together?_ I doubted something like that could have worked, _we don't aspire to that kind of life,_ but my mind was always in the habit of mapping every possibilities and scenarios so it just did for that as well. Pondering over this was futile so I forced the process to stop and just glanced at the trees outside; ravens seemed to send my glances back at me.

His voice came from back there, «I'm making tea, there are croissants and Danish. »

I mocked, «Unless you want me to drag the couch over to your position then I suggest you release me.», saying this I leveled my wrist and waited, soft footsteps approached indicative that he was wearing socks. Heard him breathe next to me in the silence, I stared ahead at the scenery as he removed the cuff immediately taking them with him for obvious reasons. Then I walked to the stairway and picked up the bag plus clothes from the floor before putting them near the couch where it wouldn't be in the way; I'm a tidy individual too.

Then the smell of food reminded me we skipped supper last night, well I did anyway. My stomach didn't rumble but I felt really empty, putting my hand on it made me realize I had lost weight again. Recently I barely felt well enough to do anything let alone ingest food; everything had seemed so goddamn pointless. Now though I needed to replenish my strength and was glad to eat pastries, I neared him in the kitchen and the scene felt so unreal, me being out of the cell and in his house eating breakfast; him in casual clothes, hands bare, eyes uncovered. _He's allowing me to see them... What's the plan behind it, using it to have a point over me knowing how I'm impressed by them? Probably._

I faced his back as he prepared our drinks but my steps made him turn, I grinned, «Fresh memory of last-night's trick, huh, I wouldn't turn my back on myself either. How's the neck?»

«No problem there. », he placed the cups on the counter next to us.

«Oh? Which implies there is one somewhere else; then is your ego still sore? »

«Requires more than plain actions to break me. »

«I don't doubt it. »

«Eat, we've got work to do. »

I picked one up and approved with a faint moan, the Danish was deliciously fresh. I also realized I was thirsty when the smell of tea met my nose but I had to blow on it before taking a sip, I disliked any beverages served hot since you could never drink them right away. My eyes moved to the small container that rested behind him on the counter, _Black Berries Tea,_ of course it would be something like that.

Gloveless, I could now glance at his hands which were also nice; looked soft, inviting, despite knowing they were strong and must have killed already. To some it might make them uncomfortable but I didn't care. Mine had small scars on both hands, between the first and second phalanges. Small three lines for the right hand and another like an upside down Y on the left; reminders of something I tossed aside and buried.

I watched him pick a Danish as well and put it in his mouth to masticate pensively, his eyes fixed on me. I just let him without asking any questions, time was to refueling and not chatter. _Perhaps he's just considering how to exterminate me, wondering what kind of other tricks I have in store for him._ Despite being bare they were still unreadable, just like my eyes I suppose; so I moved mine upon his clothing. He was wearing a comfy pair of pants, the kind one puts on before exercising and a tight short-sleeved shirt; all black of course. _Single color fixation._

He sipped on his tea, the clear irises locked on me above the mug, it still struck me how profound they were; I don't think I'll ever get used to such a view. And goddamn he was appealing, I love the times when I'm allowed to analyze him over, knew he didn't give this opportunity to all just as I wouldn't myself. So enticing, surely he's aware of the powerful desirability he can spur? For my part I know I don't like to think of my own sex appeal despite some people having been interested in me. Most of it was one sided since they picked me and not the other way around, it is rare for me to choose someone.

We both opted for second pastry though we stuck to Danish, _got a soft spot for those haven't you._ Then the staring contest went on as we both ate in silence, light was filtering in from the window he was turning his back to, it was on my face but not too harsh to force me to look away. I processed one possible reason for his attentive stare, my eyes are dark-brown so much that in many instances they appear to be black; only when the sun shines on them can you value the mellow tone of it, deepens my mystery side that he seemed to be appreciating some more right now. I watched his Adam apple move as he swallowed. _I'd kiss that neck, careful or he'll figure out you're eating him with your eyes._

He finished his last bite and drank from his cup again before pausing it beside him, «Based on my petite study this instant… I will conclude with a metaphor of my own. », he crossed his arms on his chest and lay back on the counter, his right ankle overlapping the other. «You're extremely secretive, making sure to let no one in; I'm well placed to know how it goes. And just as your eyes appear to be endless black voids you seem to be as empty, almost like you can just consume everything and not feel any repercussions. Only under a certain kind of light will you unveil, shedding off your many protective shields; revealing that warm core inside you try so hard to hide and protect. »

I let it slide and just drank my tea, not confirming or denying anything; it was my turn to keep silent and let him play along. Besides it's not like his voice wasn't pleasing to hear, it really was like music floating in the air. He moved from the counter, «Wherever that light is I'll find it and have you exposed, then I intend to seize and savor every inch of you, making you quiver under me like you've never before in your life. »

I placed the mug down, «Such confidence as always. So you decided to take on the seven-star challenge? We'll see who manages a check mate. » When he got nearer he had shielded the sun from my face, now I knew my irises to be dark once more so I underlined it by saying, «How's that for a sign... Whenever someone gets near is when my defenses solidify even more and the closer they got the thicker my shell became. The more you try to pry me open the more I'll resist. You can't corner an undomesticated animal without expecting it to bite and escape; you yourself are well aware of this. »

«Is this another speech on how to succeed by letting go? No I'll take it into my own hands, literally, to make you warm up to me. », he moved away and picked up the mugs even if I wasn't done, set them in the sink and ran water over them. «Time to move on the next step.», he entered another room, I purely followed him with my eyes before stepping in seconds later. It was filled with exercise equipment and a padded floor, on a small table stood that silver compartment which he uses to transport the drug.

I halted not too close from his left, «Any news from that stupid pig I stabbed that night? »

He lifted the lid, revealing the blue liquid; I licked my lips in anticipation remembering what had occurred yesterday. «Hardly. Whether it is a consequence of people not having seen anything or being too fearful to talk is ambiguous. Perhaps you also have unmemorable appearances. », he grabbed a syringe.

«Probably, I tend to be like a specter. So did the piece of shit die? »

«In the ambulance. », said he sucking the liquid in but only at half capacity.

I grinned, «Shame the paramedic were forced trying to save his insignificant existence. »

He faced me, «I'll administer a bit more than from the dose of the check up but not an entire vial. We have to test it here before I can take you to the other Umbrella branch to demonstrate the efficacy of the T-Virus on a human body. »

«The T-Virus, not the drug? »

«At least that's what I'll inform them; the show and tell has already been accepted consequently I need something to show up for it. Of course the T has proven to be absolutely destructive on the human organism, fusion with the virus does not complete; instead of morphing them into powerful being like it does with most of other living creature, it incapacitate them. »

I noticed he had used the word 'them' instead of 'us' though he too was human; that's something I also do, separate me from _them_.

« Symptoms are universal but appear within different lengths of time depending on the method of transmission and the subject; some turn after mere minutes of contact with the virus, others take a day or a week. Nevertheless the most devastating result is that it short circuits human synapses and turns them into brain-dead slow creatures who only hunt to feed on others until necrosis becomes final. »

«It confirms that Umbrella is responsible for the mysterious murders, but how? »

«A large-scale virus leak, some of the infected got out and contaminated others but the facility got destroyed. They sent an Anti-B.O.W. team to clean up the mess. The higher ups have been informed of the situation and see this as a trivial misfortune, they are certain the cleanup team will arrange everything therefore they ordered that the testing continues. But before we even get there, we necessitate this experiment right now then I'll have one more revelation for you prior to our visit at the complex. »

Then into my skin the nozzle went, I felt the 7's coldness make its way along many little passages. He kept his eyes on his watch, «The dosage will only last for seventeen minutes. One minute from now I'm going to perform a series of mild attacks, you need to ascertain my movements and avoid them; you're required to be effective since this is merely a prelude to what you'll face afterward.» Didn't even asked if I was used to combat, from the little that he's seen already he knows I am to a certain degree; now was the time to show him more.

The BASE-7 occupied my entire being, the hair stood up on my arms and neck, then that feeling slowly washed over me as my heartbeat started increasing. I closed my eyes and tasted it once more, _why does it feel so good in comparison…_ a shiver coursed through my spine making me moan faintly.

I felt Wesker look at me at that but I didn't care, this wasn't hurting but liberating. Like an icy twin snake coiling around my soul, I felt we were meant to be and should never part. Then he said, «Alright, show me what you've got. » and lunged at me right after that. I had my eyes open which investigated every muscles twitch and tension that indicated where the attack would come from and how, but the drug was what permitted me to dodge every single one of his assault. There was a precise three seconds of time-span compared to reality and it allowed no mistaking, I saw what was about to happen and promptly reacted in accordance.

The BASE did not give me battle skills since this performance was all mine as this wasn't the first time I executed a different range of moves; in my spare time I used to train in Close Quarter Combat plus knife tactics, among other things….because I just happen to like those kind of practical strategies. Though I still felt his 'police' training, and whatever else, superseded my own to some extent. I'd have to fix that….

He quickly realized that he could augment his speed without fearing to knock me out, and fast he was but he still didn't try to actually hit me by rather performing grabbing maneuvers and the like. I would only block him, use his momentum against him; dodged everything while moving around on our toes and without hitting him as well.

My mind wasn't a mess like the other mix induced, this time the current was one with my nerves thus allowed better reflexes. My serpent made me feel alive and bordered on a sentiment of invincibility, which I knew I had to remain cautious of; to get over confident could prove disastrous. After sixteen full minutes of this intense exercise his watch started beeping, he stopped attacking and silenced the object; I stepped backward once as we both breathed heavily, I really loved battling against him like this.

He ran a hand over his hair fixing some locks, «You clearly are enjoying yourself, what's different about this solution other than what we already discussed? »

«It's in complete harmony within me, no, _with_ me; it's as if we make one. », I leveled my hands in front of my face and moved my fingers, «This is truly extraordinary, it feels extremely good. I don't know why it'd also induce this elated sensation on my brain. »

«Not only your heart beating faster pumps more oxygen to your brain it also clears some of the toxins, plus this mix melding with your bloodstream does not cause an inflammatory response; your organism doesn't feel attacked rather like receiving an extra set of helping hands. Those are great results since it proves my next plan to have better chance of success.»

I inhaled deeply, «You're going to merge my DNA with the BASE-7, just like you did a couple of times with the virus you worked on; infecting an organism with a disease is the only way you can successfully trigger a growth response. I am going to change, evolve, I'll finally get rid of some of my human weaknesses….», without waiting for a reply I dropped my chin on my chest and started chuckling, that same low and slow laughter that flew out of me yesterday after the quick test; the feeling inside me was too good to abstain. The cerulean snake danced within me, lovingly merging and crawling; it was surreal.

Two fingers appeared on my neck and I knew he was counting my pulse. I looked up and said, «This is your desertion-card for Umbrella isn't it; you're going to morph yourself as well. They ordered you to bring some specimens back but you'll keep the merchandise and sell them to their competitors; receiving more money than you ever had thus contributing to building your future plans…»

I slowed down and suddenly appeared fatigued, my mouth remained open and I fixed his left forearm. The cold had left me, sapphire dissipated. As it completely filled me up a second ago now it left me vacant; I felt emptier than ever and it crushed me. I heard his voice from above but didn't respond; on the second time he pulled my chin upward to invest my eyes, «After effects? »

I mumbled a few words before clearing my throat, «It's gone as you mentioned but instead of making me better like the first time now I feel worse. »

«As expected you've build up an addiction. »

I investigated the clear emeralds, frowning, « _What?_ That fast…? »

«You did feel how powerful the BASE-7 is, you were almost ready to perform back flips in utmost joy a minute ago while laughing hysterically, which is unlike you; it _is_ that strong. »

I lowered my eyes on his mouth and fixed there but wasn't seeing his lips, I had merely spaced out again.

«Alright let's refresh a bit and-»

I clutched both his arms, «Inject me again. »

He freed himself right away, «No, not only don't we need it right now but it costs quite a lot of money—»

« _I_ need it. »

He simply walked passed me, «You'll get it later once it'll be required again, period. », he closed and locked the compartment, «I've got things to take care of before we go through with your fusion; I can't have you wandering around while you're in a state of withdrawal so you're going back to the cell, thus if you want to freshen up a little it's now or never. »

I didn't feel like arguing, we got back upstairs and I went in the bathroom to splash water on my face and rubbed a wet hand behind my neck. When I turned the faucet off I realized that my hand was trembling, not out of emotion but something else; I just walked out without saying anything. He was already shirtless and removing his pants as I began to walk out of his room, «No you wait there. », and he entered the bathroom. I lay on the doorframe as I heard the water flow then he dried himself up, moved back out and started to dress.

No black outfit this time, he wore gray pants, a navy-blue chemise with the sleeves rolled above his elbows plus the S.T.A.R.S.'s logo on its left side; on top of that was an olive-green vest on which he started to adorn with military straps. Aside from pouches to contain spare clips, there was a pocket radio secured on the left strap across his chest though he didn't put the earpiece in just yet, merely laid the cord around his neck. His knife was on his leg and the handcuffs on his belt, the Samurai Edge pistol on his right leg holster and now he laced his military boots, put fingerless gloves on followed by his signature sunglasses. _Well damn, that formal uniform makes him look even tougher and skilled._ «Preparing for war? What's the black outfit for then? »

He verified each equipments while talking, « I have to train my team today and play the part yet again; small routine evaluation to prepare us for real missions, and we've become more occupied lately thanks to the various incidents. The black set is just my casual wear; I was not on duty at the time but merely investigating a personnel matter. », he now stared at me, « I wasn't aware that a black serpent was roaming about; a pleasant catch... »

 _Not flirting but eager to destabilize, like usual._ I leveled my chin a bit and crossed arms over my chest, played along, « _Likewise_... So, the Special Tactic And Rescue Squad, who is that attractive woman with the blue beret we saw two days ago? »

A short 'hm' rumbled in his throat as contemplation. « You're talking about Jill Valentine, one of Alpha Team's finest and trained in the U.S. delta force; dexterous, nerves of steel, qualified in bomb disposal and able to make use of a wide variety of firearms, she's also a master of unlocking and practiced in CQC. »

He walked to the doorframe but I was still occupying it, I leveled my eyes on the shades, «S.T.A.R.S. team was founded with you as Captain, how did you manage to fake for two long years? No one suspects anything? »

«I'm extremely vigilant, astute and first-class at what I do; it's why I got selected in the first place. »

 _Of course._

He placed a hand on my right shoulder to move me out of the way, not forceful but merely a motion. I followed him downstairs, «I've recovered so you don't need to put me back in the cell, simply tie me to the couch if you have to just so I can at least watch television, I'll go crazy if I have nothing to do. »

He considered for four seconds, «There's hardly anything of interest. »

«I'm aware but if I was in my apartment I'd go about my hobbies, I have nothing here but the goddamn channels. »

Albert still measured, «You'd play video games. You love those. »

«I like all sorts of games. »

The corner of his left mouth curved upward a bit for two seconds, nothing like that downward scowl of disdain he'd given me in his office on our first meeting _. We're even playing right now._ Then I thought he'd lead me back to the basement anyway but he did not protest, didn't even secure me to anything, «In case you need to use the bathroom. », he said. «I'll be back even before you need to explore the place for something to eat. » He neared the entry and paused a hand on the handle, «One more thing, this house is equipped with an alarm; if you try to sneak out or if anyone tries to break in, I'll know. », he showed me his cell phone, «Wired. »

I nodded once, «Understood, I'll fracture the skull of any asshole that breaks in, tie him up and wait for your return so we can set him aflame and roast marshmallows together over his corpse. »

He had been typing the code in the small box mounted on the wall when I said that, now he was staring at me with both brows narrowed; they had disappeared behind the sunglasses leaving nothing but a vertical line between them. I couldn't suppress a large smile as I held a wicked pair of eyes on him. He kept silent and just left, the count down from thirty seconds beeped as I watched him walk to his vehicle, still admiring the mesmerizing view that he was. His precise stride, the strictness of his expression multiplied by his shades and the way he looked deadly efficient dressed like that. Now more acquainted with him, I also stared at his ass and imagined myself cupping both cheeks; he stepped in his car and drove off as the alarm set.

I was half joking when I talked about a possible intruder, I indeed planned to severely beat anyone who'd step inside this house uninvited. Knowing that I also write hilarious parodies and create funny game videos, this side of me had just poured out back then. Aside from the witticism I had already provided along the way, that is. _This means I'm becoming more at ease faster than expected._ Well the TV could wait, my curiosity pushed me to investigate his realm, I wanted to learn more but knowing him I figured there wouldn't be that much to help me. Aside from every rooms being orderly as previously seen, the refrigerator was filled with healthy food, eggs, vegetables and nutritive drinks though none of those so-called "healthy" shakes filled with sugar meant to "boost up" your organism.

There were no beer bottles and meat was kept in the freezer, there was no ice cream or ready-to-cook package. He kept his fruits behind closed doors so they wouldn't be cold to eat subsequently hidden from sun exposure. In the pantry could also be found wholesome cereal brands, some nutritious bars and other things to snack on; it seemed the only distraction he permitted himself were chips, a few pastries and a bit of wine. _Disciplined, I like that as well. Punctual, intelligent and has a scientific mind, no philanthropist, no religious freak, stoic, knows how to fight and use firearms, neither drinks like a retard nor smokes, takes care of himself, is not a sexist illogical piece of shit plus has a healthy balance of "good and bad";_ _ **damn**_ _, a man after my own cold heart._

 _If that organ existed; I've been told I'm heartless..._

All I saw implied he cooked a lot which explained how good his food was, _but I still can't picture him do normal things; grocery shopping, cooking, doing the laundry,_ all with his shades on, images that made me smirk. _Then there's showering…_ My mind wandered off a bit from its deductions as I saw water ripple down his skin, Albert passing his masculine hand over his hair and down his nape. _And sleeping— how is he when he lays down, being a male surely he's got to satisfy his sexual appetite daily…wait this might imply, last night as I innocently slept, did he—_ my mind summoned him on his back, head on a comfy pillow and his hand descending—

«Not going there. » I said out loud and disregarded the sensation that had started to grow within my thigh despite myself. Ignoring it always sufficed to silence it _if_ it showed up, because my libido was really almost inexistent; not zero but more like minus twenty-seven. I knew I was extremely picky when it came to liking someone and that also applied to desires; a lot of things had to be met to rouse that kind of appetite in me. _Shut up mind, I'm not going there either._ Anyway I doubted he was as dumb as to satisfy his personal craving when an intruder was around in his house, even at night. It wouldn't be professional therefore it wouldn't be him. " _Intruder" though, I'm not in the cell anymore. I wonder if it means something; if anything probably not much._

There was little in the gym to investigate since I knew he kept fit already and the living room was devoid of films or magazines. _Either he only moved in here to support his cover operation and left most of his personal belongings where he truly resides, or he's far more reclusive than I am._ Giving his temperament he probably occupies his time by doing researches on various subjects thus gaining in intelligence, play the part with the work force and exercise both physically plus with firearms, devising back up plans and ensuring his future domination over everyone and everything…. he must use that laptop a lot, among other things.

I'm certain he has plenty of matters to take care of if he truly wants to pass unnoticed by most, until the time would come when he'll show them what he accomplished right under their noses. This is a very full-size game he's playing and he ought to be determined, very alert and disciplined; so his time was well-consumed no doubt.

I went upstairs, aside from his bedroom and bathroom there was another door though kept locked, _what secret have you in here Albert…?_ Well I was no master of unlocking so I left it alone... I moved into his bedroom and stood in the doorframe, his laptop was on his desk but aside from that and a lamp near the bed there wasn't much. I eyed the computer, it was probably password protected and I was tempted to crack it, knew how to erase my traces in a PC and also how to replace everything I touched exactly as it were. _No photographic memory but good enough._ Roles reversed he'd most likely suffer no remorse by snooping around but I felt a periphery, inside I couldn't even betray the "trust" he had given me, it wouldn't feel right. I am indeed a very hard person to get close to and it takes a lot for me to trust someone, but on the upside I am very loyal and honest; thus I couldn't do that to him even if the deception would remain unknown.

My eyes moved on the bed, that spot where I had kept him docile last night. That had been the first and probably last time I would ever see that. _That's you Albert, taking everything but giving nothing, not really. You only "give" as to ascertain you're holding the puppet strings, making people dance, and once you don't need them anymore you hold the bruised doll over a pit and sever the links. I know I'll share the same end and although I actually like your character enough not to despise you, I'll have to win over everything that you are. Exterminating me will pose you no problem whereas I won't enjoy killing you; but by then you'll make sure it's either you or me: giving me no choice._

I never would have thought to steal his life, I always chose to protect the few ones I ever came to care about and my existence had no importance unless I was able to do just that. Now it had changed, I wanted to see my prospect once I could finally get rid of my humanity…. and he wouldn't let me protect him, Albert knew he could do that himself and he'd despise the fact that I even considered helping him. Of course I knew how that felt too, it takes a lot for me to let others help me, but I wanted to be that protector for him even so. Though conflicting, if I wanted to taste said-possible future, I needed to be as ruthless as him when _that_ time would come.

 _Unlike you I am capable to be loyal, to care for someone else if I deem them worthy and to die for said individual; but you're not like that, you never will be, you don't even have this 27% that I possess. I dare hope you won't push me to kill you but you will…. and it really is a goddamn shame. If I manage to slay you I'll see hate in your eyes, you'll have disliked me until your last breath; whereas if you murdered me I'd be glad to have felt alive at least once plus knowing that you survived our battle would be a fine feeling as I died….I would even thank you for this chance if only such gratitude meant anything to you._

Giving into emotional stuff wasn't really my style; I've been qualified as being manly more times than I can count, even if that term doesn't mean shit because women too can be tough, intelligent, funny and love so-called "guy stuff", etc. It has nothing to do with genitals; damn people are ever so fucking STUPID. This heart thing was foreign to me so then why in the hell was it happening now...? _Could it be that this person of all people was melting my icy core...because of everything that he is..._

I felt another wave of depression envelop me, _I don't want to exterminate the marvel that you are…,_ I moved back downstairs and turned the TV on; only staring without seeing for a while.


	7. Move Your Knight

**Move Your Knight**

More than seven hours had passed before he returned, the door opened then he entered the code. His boots were muddy so he removed them at the entrance; he quickly glanced my way as he passed along then went upstairs. I hear him unzip and remove the rest of his equipment then a door closed, ten seconds later I heard the water run. I grinned; _bet you brought the handcuffs with you in there._

When he came down I kept my eyes on the screen and said, «There has been no burglar attempt; too bad. »

«At least we won't eat glucose for supper. »

«You're humoring me; are you ill? »

«Famished. », he stopped near the couch and seemed to analyze the way I was seated with my back straight against it, arms resting on my legs and feet touching the floor; as if I was attending a seminar. «What did you do all day? »

«Watched television and I'm still doing it, sort of since there's nothing interesting. Wish there'd been some documentary on the human brain or else; I just love those. »

«You look as though you just sat down. »

«Oh, well I always do that. »

«Did you even move? »

«Twice, bladder obliged. I rarely stir when I sit on a couch, I can play video games while just keeping the same position for hours. » I had not even looked his way once and it seemed to displease him, he got closer and turned the TV off. I stood up, «Next experiment? », then his clothing surprised me, he had a black tuxedo on over a navy-blue chemise, «A meeting? »

«I'm not doing anything before I replenish my strength, the training lasted three hours but then an accident occurred, we had to go investigate and secure the perimeter prior to the police moving into the terrain. Did you eat? »

«I ate one of your healthy bars at one o'clock. »

«Since you possess no elegant clothing we'll have to improvise. » I only narrowed my brows so he added, «Just switch pants with the classier one you wore at that conference then let me take care of the rest. »

He was turning when I grabbed his arm, stiffened from my touch and seized my wrist from his ever sharp reflexes. I knew it was just instinct so I kept frowning merely because of what he had said, «Wait, why? What are you doing? »

«Turning my back so you can change. », he freed my limb.

«No, what is this? Are you taking me out to eat in some _fancy restaurant?_ »

He ignored the slight derision in my voice, «There's a place I'm rather fond of moreover this might be my last opportunity to delight myself with one of my preferred food; you also have to eat, don't you. »

I stared and then started to shake my head slowly, «Don't do this. Pretending like that and taking me for an imbecile, as if I'm going to bite the bait. You're doing it with something else in mind, what's this sudden move of yours, that play style; going in for the kill at the Queen with your Knight? » He remained quiet for a while; I clenched my jaws and kept defying him.

Albert seemed to dismiss my reaction once more but answered three seconds later nonetheless, «This is me being a gentleman. »

I had a brief skeptical grin, saying, «Oh for fuck…», and turned my head to the side, sighing and stepping backward before going on about with a flat tone. «Why are you even wasting your time like this? You think I don't have an idea at what kind of game you played with the other probably-snobbish women you went out with? Breaking people is not enough you also have to play with their feelings before you rip their heart out and stomp on it. So you probably brought some of them to a nice restaurant in a gorgeous car you rented so they'd be stupidly impressed, until you veiled their sight some more over a supper under candle lights, then you brought them here and fucked the life out of them. Then those stupid delusional preys went back home, never saw you again and cried over it like the brainless women they are. I'm not going to be your piece of ass number 27th, you better go alone I'd rather snack on chips. »

I had not leveled my tone but it was pretty clear that I was not content, and now he wasn't either, being talked to like that. It was like I fumbled around with his internal wires and put wrong ones together, like I took a filthy portrait of some random scum and slapped it on his face saying 'this is the piece of shit you are'. Might as well insult his intelligence by stepping and spitting on it, it would have had the same consequence. It might not appear so at the time but there was a plan behind my seemingly-suicidal move… and only he could prove me right. Else he was unfortunately not worth all the sweat and pain.

In a flash, the usual-Wesker took over as his jaw clenched while aggressively throwing his sunglasses on the floor before moving on me. I immediately got into a defensive stance as he lifted his hands to grab and force me on the couch, instantly making sure I wouldn't send my knee in his groin. Instead he used his weight to sit on my thigh rendering my legs useless; one of his was still on the floor while his right knee rested on the couch at my side, he was clutching my wrists and held them down around my head. Always so proficient, just like that night he arrested me. I seriously have to exercise more and especially against him since he is better than most.

Thrusting upward or trying to remove him had no effect and now he bent over me with vehemence, « **Who do you take me for?** » He was angry, I had seen him irate before but this was different, like I had disappointed him. His intensity and hard visage urged me with the need to reflect the same energetic display but I controlled myself not to send my forehead in his. Instead I let him explain himself since this was me laying bets.

«I'm a man and I did bring women here, it was to satisfy myself and I did move on fast with my life however each of them was willing though _worthless_ and that's why I never bothered with them afterward. »

He stopped to breathe through his nose twice before continuing, lowered his voice a bit, «You of all people should understand this constant bitter deception and lack of necessitation to bond. Furthermore I never used my charms to coerce them into sexual intercourse unless it was mutual, I shared personal matters with none and all I've ever provided them with were orgasms until they begged me to stop, half crazed from intense pleasure. I wouldn't even allow them to stay over, can't bear to have them remain in my sheets; it just made me sick with contempt. I provoked it all to calm my sex drive but did it to _those_ kind of women, the same type of individual _you_ would just thrust you knife into without mercy or a second of regret.»

His palms deepened into my wrists as his hand squeezed mine further, it particularly hurt my thumbs which were now bent more towards my own palms, «It filled the void for a moment though soon became tedious plus ineffective and then I stopped bringing anyone here altogether. I'm perfectly capable of being unsympathetic and dominant; I'm everything you deduced I am but I am _not that_ kind of man, not such of a monster. »

He had used similar words as me, _void_ , and probably had been called just as I have, _a monster._ I've been called a monster many times and by more than one individual; because they were blinded, delusional and didn't know how to face the block of ice that I am, didn't persevere into finding who I am inside also _. And because they were nothing like me, couldn't understand... He, on the other hand, is like a mirror...Even if it's cracked._

He remained there and I let him; scrutinizing each other's glare, still restraining me tight as for he knew of what I was capable. That's what I had been waiting for, my gamble, him snapping in that mode; I needed to hear him say all this. That he wasn't as inhumane as I thought he was. That perhaps he has a certain amount of percentage in him after all; just as I do. I could have lowered my eyes and capitulated, but not now, not when he held unto me like this seated on top while staring from so close; certainly not with those eyes, that face awaiting a riposte worthy of him. Else I might go down his corpses-chute like many before….

It wasn't a moment of defeat no, I had to stand my ground; with a personality like his you better else you'll lose the little bit of respect that _perhaps_ youhavegained in his mind. I can relate. But there had to be some esteem going on, else we both wouldn't be here sharing things and preparing to go eat together; if not he certainly wouldn't have bothered with me that long, likewise for me.

I held his gaze and said of a soft tone I had never used with anyone, «Prove it. » Cold gems moved on my lips then back on my eyes, «Prove that I'm not just another goddamn prize to be won, thrown and forgotten. You know I'm not like them, I'm not asking you to date or marry me, nor lie by saying I'm 'the one'. I just want you to show me that percentage of yours, that human side, and I'll show you mine; before we put them under key again….possibly for the last time.»

He seemed to reflect upon my words, his mild-green irises randomly moving on my eyes and visage. I enjoyed watching him do this, in such rare moments he was plain open. _I'll start wearing sunglasses too._ After a few blinks he released me and I watched him stand up, doing the same I continued, «You proceeded with one pawn, my next words will advance mine.», slow with meaning I lowered my eyes on his mouth then up at him, «You positively opened my appetite.»

His shoulders lost their forced rigidity thus seeing this I softened mine also; I was beginning to know all of his subtle body language, as he probably was learning my own too. All of which was essential to know when dealing with each other as well as combat-wise. He said, «I won't be long. », turned away and picked his sunglasses from the floor then ascended the stairs. I didn't bother changing pants and seconds later he returned, that's when I smelled his cologne, _goddamn that aroma…. ripe for a mouthful. Damn you and your plentiful exquisiteness…_

«You didn't change. », his voice was flat as can be.

«I've got other chic clothes at my place; you only brought what was in my drawer and nothing from the wardrobe. I admit it's not that furnished but you won't need to improvise by taking money out of your wallet and buy me whatever it was you were planning to offer.»

It didn't seem to bother him but then again he's got such an unreadable face just like mine. He merely said, «Shall we. »

We got out and I walked toward the vehicle but he brought my attention to another portion of the house, he opened the garage door and there stood a beast. A huge black creature whose paint shone under the sunlight, I stared at the marvel of engineering. «A Hummer…»

«It's more me. »

We got in and I said, «You know I'm not that kind of woman-», he interrupted me, «There's no need to defend yourself any longer, I know what type you are; me having fine taste doesn't mean I am suddenly changed either. Aren't we allowed to have a good time, did you even indulge yourself to relax once in your life? »

«Touché. I'm one definition for inflexible. »

«I'll show you how it's done then. First step is to get you decent clothing. »

When he turned the engine on, not only you heard the noise but felt the powerful vibrant engine under and all around you; I understood he had gotten it for more than its looks. I grinned, « _Ohh…_ I love your black panther.

«Don't you think a dark serpent goes well with such a prevailing animal. »

I knew he had called me a snake before and figured he was now referring to himself as the second creature, which was absolutely fitting. I just enjoyed the ride as he took pleasure in driving this metallic seemingly-extension of himself, when we got to my place he even handed me back my keys, «No restraints on my wrists or head and now you allow me to open my own door; you are trying, aren't you.» We walked through the corridor and I stopped him there, «Second step, you said this is for fun and relaxation, our last 'chance' at it; well let me play along further. Don't spoil the surprise by sneaking in my bedroom this time, you know I won't run, just let me prepare. »

Upon saying that I took a step forward but his hand grabbed by wrist; neither sufficiently solid to harm nor loose enough to be mild. I looked back but he merely stared for five seconds, making sure I understood still that if I played him, I'd be done for. He let go silently but I filled the stillness with a whisper, «...Habits die hard. »

I got in my room and stood near my desk, took the makeup out. Had bought this some time ago when I thought that I should try and be more feminine, had wore it only once which made me feel awkward, like it wasn't me. Now I held the black crayon between my fingers and wondered if this wasn't too damn cliché, _you could stand around here and never take another step forward again, wasting this opportunity and go back to your shitty boring life and kill yourself; or you can grow guts and put this goddamn eyeliner on, dress up to kill and impress him further. He's yours to consume, so go for it..._

I sighed _, right,_ and applied the makeup around my eyes, it gave me a fiercer look than I remembered, _like a predator, I can work with that; not so bad after all._ I put blue earrings on as well, the gems were fake and the size of my thumb but its dark indigo reflections were mesmerizing. I also put a tight necklace, one I designed myself using a material made for something else, it was black of course and its tint shun on the metal; then topped it all by applying a dark-purple lipstick.

I still felt ridiculous and a corner of my mouth turned up in doubt, _I can't believe I'm putting all this on, shut up and do it._ I took my dark silky tight blouse out of the wardrobe and my tight black pants; I looked in the mirror and got somewhat shocked. I wasn't one to stare at my reflection in a glass often, frankly I avoided it most of the time, hence it seemed like the first time that I stood there realizing how much of a grownup I had become. _When was it that I morphed into this, this woman…?_ I could draw cool or funny things and write parodies, read stories and play video games, mostly living in my head and when people looked at me all they saw was a young manly-female with a baby face, they never guess my age right. The mature woman was always left hidden within but now it was showing externally and I myself found it moderately disconcerting.

 _This is far from Venom t-shirt and pajama pants with skulls on it…_ Even if I had acquired this kind of clothing for occasions where I needed to look professional, I never bought dresses or high heels; that weren't me at all. _My military boots are perfect as they are; they give me a gothic style which is ideal._ Looked bad ass and it was exactly the kind of garments that I needed to seal this deal. _A serpent huh? At least he didn't call me a kitty, would have been such a goddamn turn off…._

He'd been in the living room staring outside, and I knew he had been keeping his eyes there solely for if I dared play a trick on him by escaping through the window, he would see me leave from his position. I smiled lightly, «Constantly the careful type, no hard feelings I'm the same. It proves once more how calculative you are; I always liked precision. » He turned to me and I allowed him to size me up, «I'm not blonde and plenteous but I can still make you salivate. How's that for a point. »

He approached, «…I say it grants you with more than just one. »

«The only ''feminine'' trait I ever have is paint my nails black twice a year, so be grateful. », I humorously moved my hand to the exit playing the courteous attendant, «This way Sir. »

He just stood there however, it's like my force of character had multiplied by twenty and it was his turn to be agape, though he showed none of it on his face. His shoes clapped on the tired floor, he stood close sliding a hand on my back just bending his neck over mine, and I heard him inhale. He had advanced such a trick before in that meeting room but this time it was different. What he had said on his couch and the fact I knew he really saw me as that intelligent strong woman now more than before, made it all diverse. Such proximity forced me to breathe him in as well, take in his aura, and my lids half closed for it was dangerously compelling.

My hand moved up his right arm but I kept my focus, «You're in the habit of savoring dessert before eating the main dish? », his lips brushed on my ear and I refrained myself from feeling his firm ass like I desired.

His musical voice rang, «I'm merely taking in the scent of my prey; I guarantee the dessert will be far more taxing. », he moved his head inches apart from my face and let out low, «Self-control. » I felt he scanned my eyes from this close for a while before gradually moving away. I'm glad he had not pressed his chest on mine otherwise he would have felt my heart rate accelerate, I didn't have much experience with men and he was a daunting handsome one plus incredibly easy to melt for. We left hence I started to breathe more easily.

X+++++++X

As he drove I turned my sight over his side, folding one leg atop the other and crossing arms on my chest I allowed myself to run my eyes on him. The blue lights in the dashboard sent an unnatural glow over his features, as if we might be under sea and it fit this mystifying venture of ours.

After a while his voice filled over the sound of the vehicle, «You're still relishing in the view.»

«Always. Even when I'm not looking it's all up in my head. I don't have the luxury of a photographic memory but a vivid imagination. Although stances are different now, I recall that night you sat me on that uncomfortable chair in the station's main hall. », my voice got silky, «You walked towards the desk and I glanced at how your perfectly formed ass was cupped by your pants with each of your stride. »

His head moved up perceptively as a grin bloomed on his mouth briefly, I knew that flattered him; like passing a gentle but firm hand on his black fur. I momentarily wondered if any women ever talked to him like this, I bet compliments weren't part of what he usually gets from others. His distinguished conduct would certainly earn him more rivals than admirers.

«When I was allowed to size you over in your bureau, I qualified your features as being sculpted by master's hands; a work of art. There aren't many men like you on this Earth….with your qualities, strength and flaws… you're like a sinister gem which one can only find through fog; one that can kill you if you mishandle it. Your skin is not idiotically tanned, it appears soft to the touch and hairless; for me that's always been a plus in a man. Hell you even shave your armpits, _definitely_ a bonus...»

I felt like passing fingers through his hair but didn't, I only admired his profile some more as he taunted, «Trying to make me blush? »

I exhaled through my nose in a short blow, my voice returning to its usual flat tone, «If I thought it feasible it would only prove my ignorance. », I tilted my head to the right a bit, «We getting closer? Because I'm growing more restless by the minute; who knows what will happen if I'm not fed…» From the corner of his sunglasses I saw his eyes dart on me, size me up quickly then return on the road; I grinned and let my sight wander outside. The sun was setting and it spread dark colors on the horizon, a beautiful painting heralding a much better evening.

X+++++++X

The restaurant was situated near the outskirts of Raccoon, its existence unknown to me until tonight. I was rather used to either Emmy's or Grill 13 but now welcomed the new destination. Yes it was chic but not snobbish; it only was of good taste though I never would have went there of my own accord. Albert drove into the parking lot so I put a hand above the glove compartment turning to him with resolve, «One thing though before we get inside, there'll be two receipt.»

He turned the engine off, «We'll see. »

« _I'll_ make you see…» I opened the door and got out even before he'd get outside and dared open it for me, perhaps he had no intention to but I preferred not to find out. «I accepted this invitation but it doesn't mean I'm turning away from who I am nor that I want you to be a brainless obedient escort. Let's just savor this last night but intelligently. »

«Naturally. »

We walked side to side and my mind underlined yet again the bizarre scene taking place, _who would have thought._ I was nowhere from internally giggling like a schoolgirl while flapping my eyelashes dreamily, never done that and was not about to, but I was still capable to admit that this event was rather special while keeping my cool about it. A head waiter welcomed us and Wesker named himself then we were told to follow, I whispered to my graceful partner, «You were pretty confident since you reserved. »

«I either came with you or someone else; it was of no consequence as long as my name was on the list. »

His poise knew no bound. I smirked at the joke but did not respond, it would have given him the opportunity to reply with an 'it's not a joke' and I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

We must be making quite an impression since heads turned as we passed, women sized Albert from head to toe, probably wondering who the exquisite gentleman was and wishing they were at my place. Envy is one of many ugly traits in humans. For my part I did not get any kicks from such jealous gazes, being under the spotlight never pleased me so I would have gladly told them to mind their own business since their lack of self-restraint irked me; we're not at the fucking zoo. The men looked at me for different reasons and I did not like the displaced attention so I was glad when we finally sat down. I avoided the gazes of others by staring at him, «I appreciate you did no attempt to pull the chair for me. »

«Most ordinary women would have scorned me for such a ''lack of manners''. »

A side of my mouth spiked up and down quickly, «Fuck them. »

He held my gaze, «I did. »

I started smiling but thinned my lips into a fine line, «Two jokes within one minute, you're on fire. »

«Oh, I'm barely warming up…», composed, he got comfortable by settling back and stared, both his forearms resting on the table ahead of him.

There was a chandelier right above our table so it helped to see beyond his shades, «Ahh… there they are, those un-submissive pale circles. » He blinked, the only answer he would provide me for that. Seeing his eyes always made him appear more human to some degree, just an additional reason to conceal them from anyone he wants to rule over. _More human and yet less than ordinary people, as his stoic character and eyes ever proved._ There was a window at my right, looking at it I said, «Half the women are still sending glances our way, and it's not because you're wearing sunglasses. »

Before he could reply, a server came by and asked us what we wanted to drink; I promptly answered «A glass of water for me, without ice. »

«Bring us a bottle of champagne Le Ciel, make it two glasses. »

I waited for the man to be gone, «I dislike the taste of alcohol, planning on forcing me to drink? »

«Once you experience it you'll change your mind. »

«Slight perceptible accent, nothing more; you ever spoke French? »

«I'm simply familiar with a few words but you know more in that department. »

I moved my eyes on his, not knowing whether I should feel pleased or piqued, «...When exactly did you research me? »

«Blood sample told me more than your wallet would have if I had stolen it; I have my ways. I consulted your medical file, there was hardly anything since the only time you were in a hospital was during your birth; that's how I know you're of French origins. Your AB+ hemoglobin might have helped with the results we gathered with our experiments. »

 _That means you know my name as well… of course you do, given what you started to call me._ And after what I revealed on him thanks to the BASE-7, it dawned on me that of course he'd have sought to investigate the serpent as sense, also due to the type of meticulous man he is; but I chastised myself for not having thought about it before now. _One pawn off the board..._ I vaguely wondered what ending it could bring when both players used the same black pieces and almost none of the whites...

The champagne was delivered and Wesker said, «I'll do it. »

«Very well, Sir. »

He removed his gloves and put them in his tuxedo, then served me first and I frowned, «Oh, so that's where its name comes from. I know close to nothing about alcohol let alone champagne but I had no idea this could be light-blue, I thought the name was merely a fantasy of the brewer.»

«It matches with your earrings and water element. »

«I doubt it's why you chose it. »

«Perceptive. It simply is my favorite drink here. »

«Is that a sign? »

«I don't believe in such things. »

I bent over the table a little, «Did you notice? », and motioned with my eyes towards the window, he turned his face to it; when he saw the droplets covering the glass, his head remained in the same position though his eyes moved back on me. It was my turn to lean back, «That's two coincidences now. »

He then slowly turned his unreadable visage my way, then motioned with his chin towards my flute, «Why don't you try it? »

The liquid indeed looked delicious but it was no juice so I was still apprehensive, fine bubbles hovered to the surface; I stretched my arm to pick it up and, as I usually do with everything I am about to eat or drink, sniffed it. I looked at him from above it, «Peculiar, it doesn't repulse me like other liquids I smelled. », it made me want to finally unveil its flavor.

The bubbly liquid stung my nose mildly then the savor came, you tasted the alcohol but it was overshadowed by the aroma of blueberry and something else I did not recognize. «Hmm… alright, you win. Now I know why it's your favorite. »

He lifted his glass and sipped, taking his time to savor it before saying, «You should choose what you want to order. »

 _Controlling, no matter the setting._ I left the menu where it was and simply asked, «What will you be having? »

«Tortellini with a rosy sauce. »

I crossed my left arm over my stomach before leaning an elbow on it, then put two fingers on my cheek and thumb on my chin, «So that's your favorite dish….turns out it's also one of mine. »

«Interesting. »

«That's one way of putting it. »

«Then what would you call it? »

«Fate, but I don't believe in such things. », I grinned and watched his eyes as he contemplated my being. I suppose the way my earrings and eyes shun from the light mesmerized him, coupled with my dark lips on my very white skin. I added, «It would be too easy right now to just throw your phrase back at you, 'admiring the view?'; let me enhance it. »

I stood up and went to my left around the small table, Albert watched my progression in silence and I knew he was glancing at my hips up and down on my legs. He wasn't seated too close to the table so I wouldn't have to push his chair back. I put two fingers under his chin and leveled his face to me so he'd watch my eyes as I sat on his lap, then lay my right arm around his shoulder. I was facing the crowd and many gazes were turned our way but it was him that I gave my full attention to.

I felt his warmth through my thin clothing, I had made sure not to put weight on his private though, no need to make him _that_ uncomfortable; I simply wished to perform a serpent-move, not make him regret he brought me along. I bet there were jealous men and women in here now but both for different reasons. One lady even hit his partner from under the table because he had stopped eating and was staring mouth wide open, she looked furious. Again it wasn't my style to show off in public, I always hated to think what these morons imagined I was in their minds or called me; more so now but I was doing this for him.

I placed my lips close to his ear and whispered, «How's the view now?», smelling in his cologne before receding, our faces inches apart and my left palm resting on his chest.

He said a little throatily, «Edible beyond belief. Comfortable? »

«I think I could get used to this. », presently I allowed my fingertips to pass into his hair, its soft like someone who eats healthy would have. I sensed his shoulders tense at first, not used to let anyone take him by surprise there especially not with gentle touch. My voice was low but firm, «Easy… I don't plan on biting you, not just yet. »

The waiter came back; he who had held a professional and distanced look got surprised by the scene thus almost stopped in his track. He stuttered before taking our order, Wesker didn't even accord him one glance, «Two Rosy Tortellini. » The man left and I imagined him worthlessly gossiping in the kitchen about a 'bizarre couple'.

Albert's left hand slipped around my waist while his right rested on my upper leg, it was one of those times when he didn't put hands on me in order to inflict damage. _Happens more frequently._ I had not removed my eyes from him, «I would love to confiscate your sunglasses but I'll respect the fact that you don't want to expose yourself to others. »

I stared at his lips as he talked, «You _are_ warming up to me... Talking of being exposed, how many layers have I pulled free yet? »

«Perhaps you'll find out later. » The sky lit up and thunder struck, one woman jumped in her seat making me smirk, «Ordinary people…», I said contemptuously.

I moved the chemise's collar away from his skin and ran a finger on his collarbone, «I like this weather, rainy days or when there is fog…. it mirrors my personality. » It was bizarre having him being so willing to be explored hence I enjoyed every seconds of it. «How many women did this to you? »

«I didn't let them, truthfully they had no time to even try as I was ardent to just take them and they wouldn't fight me. »

«That's just you isn't it, you wouldn't allow them the slightest of a simple touch; couldn't afford to let them have one over you since that power has to be yours alone.»

His hand pulled back from my waist and went under my blouse, ascended my back slowly and rubbed there a few times; his skin was warm compared to mine and I perceived his palm and fingers weren't coarse. He replied, «Somehow I doubt you were any different with any men who approached you. »

«Frequented a man once, there was more than one problem in our relationship, many things weighted on the balance and one of those was me. Being who I am it couldn't work but his paranoia adding to jealousy sure helped me to take a definite decision. Never let anyone near after that, I mainly concentrated on what I required rather than what I was constantly giving.»

I felt anger grow back into me. Despite all that I had given and did against my own will, in the end none of it mattered when that same man started to call me names and harass me everywhere he could, even giving threat. All my resentment for him along with the rest of the human race swelled inside and Albert felt my muscles stiffen; I was somewhere else in time. The hand that had been caressing my back stopped as he sensed my aura shift to a much darker place.

As I stared ahead without seeing, his voice close to my ear is what brought me back into the restaurant, «...I suppose the rainstorm isn't just outside…. aren't you going to tell me this is the third coincidence?»

I blinked and reported my gaze at the shades but even the gray eyes couldn't alleviate what I felt, he must have seen the blackness in my eyes then; I simply stood up and went back to my chair. It was the first time he witnessed me in this state, me not being smart-acerbic or playing tricks on him; this was me being stuck in a memory plus boiling though keeping a rigidity and silence that said very little to how bad it was. This was the seemingly-empty shell, the focused predator stuck with a nasty scent, jaw clenched and not blinking.

His brows narrowed at the sight, the sudden change, and clever as he is he understood what it implied, «So, this is the true you… your cold visage and self when you're alone, when you don't put up a façade, whenever you want to decimate or make people pay… And here I thought I had witnessed the zenith of your anger whenever we competed. »

A gust of wind sprayed more water over the window, my eyes glared on the glass at people who weren't present. I had to come back and not ruin this evening any further but didn't know how to disarm this bomb; return to this body, make it move, blink, hold a conversation... but I was in that state where I just won't flip the switch back on.

«Where are you now? »

«….I'm standing in the middle of a mine field, the last thing I want is you to step in and hurt yourself. »

«You think you can wound me? I can handle this darkness of yours, I have the same. »

 _You're being childish just snap out of it,_ _ **shut up**_ _I want to destroy everything and stand over the hill as I watch the unworthy filth burn while they fucking cry in agony dying in their feces and vomit like the worthless pieces of shit they are._

«How do you generally neutralize this state? »

«…no directive…. »

«Then let me improvise…», he was getting up when the waiter was coming with our plates. Wesker quickly said, «Keep these warm for two minutes. » and just pulled up on my shoulders.

He walked us outside so we could stand under the covered entrance; another blast of fresh air moved the trees and our clothes. The unsullied smell of rain added to the sound of thunder made me close my eyes peacefully; he just stood there and watched as I breathed it in. The storm started to contrast with how I felt so it was calming me with all its energy; as if I was discharging my anger in the environment and freeing my being. I unconsciously tilted my head backward a bit and sighed, the rain was doing wonders even if it wasn't touching me.

Twenty seconds or so later, I opened my eyes in time to see the sky discharging a cloth of purple lightning then the rumble exploded all around us. It was powerful, magnificent; healing. I realized he was still holding unto my shoulders and I realigned my neck straight.

«Touché. », he said my word at me, «You told me you like this weather, it wasn't hard to put two and two together. Mathematic is also my forte. », he removed his hands.

«Looks like you might be my anti-matter…. no one's ever been able to deactivate this. If they tried it only worsened. »

«When put together certain chemicals can only generate intoxicating mixtures, some negate each other while the remaining combine into an enhanced amalgam. »

I nodded twice, «...My thoughts exactly. »

«Time to eat. »


	8. Taking the Knight

**Taking the Knight**

Nosy people stared as we returned; one of many things I hate about going out. Wesker called the waiter back and our plates got delivered. The rain had a positive effect on me and now the smell of this delicious food reinvigorated my appetite. The drinks, food and the refined man who accompanied me all fitted well together, we barely talked while we savored the lot though I adored our elaborated conversations whenever they occurred.

I swallowed and said, «All the scientific approach and bio experiments of your earliest profession are truly appealing to me, same for being trained in combat and firearms. The main reason why I did not follow through with all my desires is this constant lack of will I feel. I admire your lifestyle, you're worth more than the common folks and is actually doing something...not to mention everything we can't discuss in here. »

«On no account could I have sustained a normal life; researches, mental and bodily training is what kept me going.»

«Hence my bottled up frustrations but now that I can tip the balance I'd nearly do anything to follow through; get rid of my weaknesses and grasp that potential future….I don't have your experience but I can dish out my own play style.»

When we were over I feigned having to go to the bathroom, I saw him get busy at the table with his cell phone hence took that opportunity to go over the entrance to pay my portion of the bill, «Yes that table, separate receipt plus divide the champagne in two.» I turned around when he was arriving to pay the entire tab. He knew what I did but nothing appeared on his features, I winked slowly «I'll be waiting for you outside. » I breathed in the scent of rain at the perimeter of the entry and received water on my boots, the storm didn't seem like it was going to settle soon.

Muffled steps approached on the carpet and I knew it was him, he said imperturbably «That was another pawn you moved in toward a check mate? »

«Affirmative. »

«Now I suppose I don't have to bring the hummer around. »

«Exactly. » and on that we just braved the weather with forearms shielding our faces. He wasn't parked too far but the rainstorm was ruthless thus sufficed to saturate us. The wind had merely been blowing from the front when we walked though, so our backs were still relatively dry to sit on. However soaked it was still warm enough in the car thanks to it being summer, Albert removed his drenched tux and shoved it on the seat behind us. There was the portion of his blouse that hadn't been shielded by the previous top layer, so I leisurely eyed the way the wet tissue stuck to his chest. We drove off and I stared at his hands, usually they were concealed under gloves and while I did notice details about them during supper, now I watched as his knuckles protruded whilst he maneuvered the wheel.

«I bet one strong blow from your fists can do a lot of damage giving the state of those pointy hills. I already know what you can do with your strong legs and arms adding to that well-balanced body; it must feel great to be that effective. »

«It remains to be shown what I can accomplish with which you haven't experienced yet. »

«I dare think you're not only referring to performance, I hope you value the savoring of pleasures. »

«That is but another step in having you exposed, I'm not just competent in mental and physique exercises; I have the precise touch and persistence of a scientist. It'll just be a different type of chemistry but the results will be as potent. »

«You're positively one of the rarest men who can incite a sense of libido in me. » I moved my mouth to his neck, «I can hardly wait to finally glide my fingers all over you and hear you moan…..» I couldn't help but kiss him there, just brushing my lips on his skin moving them around the surface slowly, taking in the moment up to his ear before receding. I withdrew in time to see his tongue slowly poking forward to wet his lips, a delectably inestimable moment I'd rewind countless times in my mind later. I said, «Anticipation is such a tease but don't it just feels delicious….mouth-watering like you. »

Oh there was some serious sexual tension alright; we had to control ourselves up until he stopped the car near the house though he didn't bother parking it in the garage. We both exited and as he locked the hummer's doors I revolved around it, neared and pushed him against it. He seized my shoulders but allowed me to kiss him and our tongues met, overlapping; it felt surreal for me to finally be able to savor him.

It was still pouring down and that's what I liked, this was but one fantasy of mine to kiss such a man under a rainstorm; maybe it was cliché but I didn't care, this was my fancy and I was doing it moreover with him. He tasted nice, must be the remnants of champagne he drank before we left. As thunder struck I pressed myself on Albert further, his hands got on my back and waist; feeling my breasts against his chest made me clutch the back of his neck. I slid my other hand around him and held his back, firm skin and muscles could be sensed underneath. Even behind close lids I saw the sky lit up before it rumbled once more. We finally broke the kiss to breathe before I dragged him inside by his blouse; all the while he gave me that wicked grin, playing along despite his nature.

Shielded from the rain, he removed his shades and passed a hand over his face to chase the water away. I merely contemplated him from head to toe with hungry eyes, he looked palatable standing there all wet and giving me these cryptic pale-green spheres. A smirk slowly formed on my lips as I eyed him whole one more time, «Damn you're stunning…. » I held his sight as I stepped near to unbutton his chemise, «We wouldn't want putting water everywhere on your floor, now would we. »

As I removed the tissue liquid beaded down his skin, along his chest and over an erect nipple. I planted a kiss on his torso before entirely removing the fabric from his shoulders, _goddamn he's perfect…._ the sleeves were now off as well and I ran my hands on his arms down to his hands which now leveled to undress me. I glanced over his eyes, lips and naked upper body as he did so then tossed the cloth on the floor while gazing me over.

With his right hand, Albert placed the back of his index on the right side of my upper chest before sliding slowly all the way to the opposite, then rubbed and rested on my shoulder. I did not know he could be this gentle and affectionate. I said low, «You're still surprising me…» His unoccupied left hand moved down the length of my right side to my waist, his remaining limb grabbed the other, now eight digits on my back and his two thumbs paused on my front, resting on the angular bones.

I moved my right hand over his abs, muscles weren't too defined to be stereotyped but just enough to be appealing to me, his flat stomach was ornamented with a nice belly button as well. «Like I said; a goddamn work of art. »

«I'm flattered. », his tone was low and somewhat-throatily tender which made me melt, _damn that voice._ I moved my fingertips over the manly lines of his waist which led to the button of his pants, then unzipped it revealing the bulge of his still-dormant private parts kept hidden in raisin-purple tight underwear. Usually I could have let the tissue fall along his legs but since wet it needed to be pulled down, I did so then he removed his feet from the ends with a slight kick.

It was still surreal having Albert Wesker standing by the door in his sexy underwear, with his soft hairless skin and striking eyes. He slid two fingers in between the fabric on my tight pants and skin before rolling them down on my legs. As he straightened he ran his palms along them then rubbed on my rear plus backside as his visage came back to my level. His hand moved upward upon my back while he bent on my neck to provide me with the same attention I had given him earlier. His affection still amazed me and I gave in to his touch, not fighting back my emotions was unfamiliar to me but I gladly allowed him to make me feel different right now.

My right hand moved up his neck through his hair with fondness, the other rested on his shoulder while he mouthed my earlobe which tickled faintly. I felt his groin pressed against my pubis but he wasn't erect, merely taking pleasure in savoring the moment. _In control every step of the way._ I slid my palms down his back and cupped his ass firmly, simultaneously pressing his hips further on me. I sighed internally from satisfaction of finally having my hands on him. _Hmm_ … _If 'heaven' exists, this could be it._

The motion must have stimulated him since he took hold of my butt and lifted me off the floor. My arms now around his neck he supported my weight from under me with my legs coiled around his waist; it seemed not to be so much a challenge to move us up the stairs. His skin was still warm against mine, he walked through the doorframe and I flipped the switch on as we passed by; I wanted to see every inch of him while we'd devour each other.

Strange, the very few men I ever got interested in I always liked to keep them clothed, I didn't really imagine them naked, they always seemed so much better dressed up since it gave them character. However now that Albert was half naked I wanted to scrutinize him whole, I'd seen plenty of him dressed already and although his uniform looked undoubtedly fine on him, it was currently pleasant to see him without.

Oddly we both silently agreed that it was time we tuned up the game a bit thus he lunged me into a wall. I had no objection that we started to play rough a little, after all, it was exactly who we are. A sound escaped my throat from the impact before we kissed, pressing himself further on me holding me pinned there, his hands on my ass as leverage. I took a handful of his hair and squeezed into a fist only to hold him, both affirming my grip on Wesker and the situation. Our tongues battled again, sometimes slowed down into a gentle dance before our mouths started to move about once more.

I removed my lips from his and forced his neck to the side plus backward a bit just so I could wander there with my mouth, I paid special consideration to his jaw line down his neck, and arrived on his shoulder I mouthed it so I could press my teeth there. I didn't bite but applied pressure to simulate one, the feeling of the animal in us that was pulling at their chains. He swiftly removed me from the wall and let go over the bed, I bounced on it and he moved over me. His left hand ascended up my leg, thigh and side, he placed his thumb under my throat and pressed there mildly before bending and kissing me again, this time with renewed passion.

His limb receded from my jaw to move unto my breast and cup it, before descending on my stomach then around the back to seize my rear, leveling it from the mattress. He pressed my front against his and this position actually made our heart beat increase, feeding the warming sensation, I felt him getting aroused through his underwear. I cupped his butt cheek and forced him to rub on me once more which granted my ears with one throatily-soft 'hmm'. That was such a turn on I sighed, forced him to roll over by squeezing his neck ligament, then seated like that on him I bent and mouthed his right nipple.

He allowed the turn of event and let me tease there with my tongue; lick and suck before he removed my bra to cup my breasts, rubbed his thumbs faintly on mine now doing circular motions. It wasn't such an erogenous zone for me so I bent back over him and ran the tip of my tongue from his abdomen to his chest. The peak of my breasts sliding over his skin additional to my position over him this way was more than he could endure before the pressure in his underwear became unbearable. His hand moved in to eliminate the restraint but I forced them away near his head.

I looked at him and smirked, half-lidded eyes staring him over with assurance; his gaze showed a slight irritation but also conflicting willingness at me tugging on the leash. This Serpent was straightened over keeping him locked under cool-hungry eyes. For all his dangerousness and dominative temper, he was rather passive now; Albert could easily push me off at anytime making me submit but I suppose my initiative was something new for him. He was discovering that being taken by a strong woman wasn't as unpleasant as he might have anticipated.

Rubbing my palm over his bulge resulted in him giving me a heavy sigh finishing in a half-muted groan, only then I freed his private from the burden and just slid my tongue on its length. Not being one to care about the size of male privates I didn't bother analyzing it in that way, mainly the important thing is that this was part of _him._ Also what kind of dumb individual would award the size of anything when knowing that a perfectly strong orgasm can be achieved merely using the tip of the index….so no, I did not care to measure anything. Although I was grateful for the lack of pubic hair, _clean-shaven and sexy as fuck_.

I gave it a few licks but he didn't want me to mouth him though hence made it known by seating and pushing me on my backside once more. I assume he craved it but wouldn't let me own that over him just yet, so instead he stood on his knees and gently rubbed his fingers over my panty, it was my turn to offer him a gentle sigh. The noise just fired him up some more so he removed the tissue before placing himself accordingly, plus making sure not to brusque me even if he was ready. I inhaled as he penetrated progressively; being inside he closed in to move his mouth over my jaw line and neck then finished by mouthing my nipple. His hair close to my nose I inhaled his shampoo, he always smelled inviting.

When I coiled my legs around Albert and pushed my hips upward on him that's when he started to thrust, the movements of his waist slow at first. He knew what he was doing since he made sure to stimulate himself and my clit almost simultaneously. He'd often execute rolling motions with his waist, or made sure to strike not just inside me for his sole pleasure but in order to hit where I needed it as well.

It didn't take long before I clutched his shoulders harder, before I started to hear the lovable manly noises he could create so that only warmed me up more. _**Damn**_ _he's hot._ It was divine, I savored each of his movements and luscious moans, sometimes it was as if he purred through his rib cage and having a man giving these erotic noises was highly delightful. _Black Panther…_

In the heat of the moment I dug my short nails into his skin and scratched him slowly, his grunt was as pleasurable to hear then; he gave me a strong quick thrust to repay the vigor. I smirked at his payback then moaned as he struck me again. My grip on him became tighter when I neared climax; his rapid and loud breaths were now replaced by successive groan and moans which completely finished me off. My legs tightened around him as I came, head digging backward into the mattress; my inner walls tightening around him allowed for his own release thus he exhaled with a loud moan right next to my ear.

A resonance worth hearing…

He lay over me as I still held unto him, our breathings hectic and loud, his seeds finishing to discharge inside and my own private slowly stopping to pulsate. Before he removed himself from me, Wesker slid his tongue alongside my neck with consideration and I gently massaged the back of his, appreciating how lovable he was for me. I suppose it didn't matter presently to keep our frosty veneer, not after having shared supper in an important way plus the intense union we just went through; hence I gave this sensual blond my sugar back because it's _him_. Since we mutually agreed to share that more-human side of ourselves, we're doing it. Unexpectedly it felt alright, I wasn't reluctant or feeling regretful; having him cover me with tenderness despite his icy-cold nature hinted me at his own lack of embarrassment. Moreover Albert Wesker would _never_ do something he didn't choose to, thus giving his current sensitivity further credence.

We moved into the shower where I rubbed soap over his chest and abdomen, breathing in the nice aroma, we started another long battle of tongues and chin moves. _Why is kissing him so goddamn blissful? He's making me like things I never thought I'd appreciate..._ I ran my hands through the foam, taking pleasure into touching his body all over once more. He slid his fingers over my breasts then on my stomach and in between my legs, started to stimulate me gently. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest, holding his back and waist through the flowing water.

The fire element kept producing flames to suffocate me with foggy bliss.

 _Damn he knows what he's doing._ The sensation intensified so I started to move myself on his index, he continued his motion nonetheless until I came again, moaning on his torso. My knees were weak but he made sure I didn't fall, as I regained composure we held one another so I enjoyed our wet-foamy skins resting against each other. I felt his erection rub on my stomach concluding it was my turn to satisfy him, he even laid his forehead on my shoulder as I pleased him; having Albert being so bare was pure fucking gold.

His breaths and moans indicative enough, I adapted my movements and switched pressure accordingly, rubbing his tip but not too often at first but then intensified as he neared release. Until I heard him clap palms on the shower's walls to support himself, he gave a couple of thrusts in my hand before ejaculating thus granting me once again with the sweetest sound that could come from his mouth. It was my time to grab his chin and force my tongue through his lips once more as he breathed fast through his nose, moaning in my mouth due to his seeds being ejected, each change of position of our mouths through running water made it all much hotter. It was the first time I remained that long in a shower; I just couldn't get enough of this stunning individual…

 _There you go none of that highly-overrated anal bullshit and we still had a wonderful time._ I kissed his chest once more, he rubbed soap over my back. His contented voice came from above, «I've broken the seal on the seven-star challenge, haven't I. »

«…and by far…. »

He chuckle softly and it still amazed me how fucking appealing he could sound. _I don't think I'll ever have enough of this._ If Albert Wesker was a drug then I'd gladly get intoxicated and overdose on him: more than once.

We got dressed while staring at each other though we already were back to business. «Tomorrow we'll start the real experiment, I'm fairly positive in its success. »

To change, evolve, possibly getting rid of most of my human weaknesses…. a lifetime dream. «I can hardly wait. »

For now it was time to rest so I recalled what he had told me about not being able to allow anyone in his bed, «I'll be on the couch, I can't seem to get any sleep with anyone by my side either. » He agreed with a nod and we separated with no useless goodnight or tender touch; it's who we are and we're perfect this way. I liked that we didn't have to discuss these things in order to agree on them, it just happened.

I lay down and reviewed every details of this night, rewound many of them as well.

 _Truly a marvelous creature…._


	9. Ultimate Trial

**Ultimate Trial**

The next morning we got up early then ate breakfast, today was to be a charged day and I was impatient to get started. We moved back into the basement where I lay on the chair, «We don't know what will exactly occur although I theorized; therefore I have to strap you for safety measures. It is still possible that your heart will fail; I am prepared to deal with this setback accordingly. The BASE-7 will be administered though obviously this time I'll be making supplementary preparations afterwards; this is to ensure proper fusion with your body. Physical changes are expected but to which degree it is impossible to gauge with precision. Leave the other more complex manipulation to me, I've done this countless times before; nonetheless the results are out of my grasp as far as how your organism will react.»

Secured and relied to the machine, a needle in my arm I awaited **the** moment eagerly. All my life I wanted to be more than a feeble human, but that yearning merely being a fantasy made my existence even more unbearable; now it was a possibility. Moreover meeting someone with similar ambition plus one who was helping me in that regard; I never thought this would occur someday. _This is it, am I worthy or not._ He typed on the keyboard and I said of my usual flat tone, «If I happen to die, it's imperative that I at least tell you I'm appreciative of what you did for me. Once I pass unto the next stage though I'll repay it all to you. It'll be time to demonstrate my supreme efficacy more than I already did, and I want nothing more than test myself consequently proving my further worth. »

When I got finished he pressed enter, the blue liquid filled the cylinder and ascended towards me. I felt its cold grip proliferate within, I don't know what he mixed with 7 but somewhere along the way I lost contact with reality.

X++Albert Wesker++X

Wesker was driving into town alone; the woman was still under at the time as her organism was busy finding improved ways to deal with the virus-base. It was a battle that only progression could win; it was either she grew stronger with it or would simply become the victim of it. _One among so many; merely an additional lifeless visage in the infinite Sea of Death._ Then all the time given would have been for almost nothing, but strangely he had faith in her since she proved her strength and willingness adequately so far. She'll need the whole package as it'll only get tougher from now on.

He drove into the Police Station's parking lot, most of the cars were still patrolling at this hour so he stationed near the entrance gate. The closer to the door the less likely his errands would be observed, though it wasn't that problematic if they were but he still preferred to move about like a shadow.

He recalled the woman's phrase about being like a specter herself, before tossing it aside. More and more she trickled in his mind like droplets of clear-blue water through his darkened skull, and he wasn't used to that; not only did it break his ever-profound concentration but made him doubt himself. Albert had no time to waste on that, there was already enough conflict out there so he didn't need more within. He vaguely wondered if it was the same for her before grunting in annoyance.

The blank-faced man slipped right back into his S.T.A.R.S Captain role like a switch flipped on; it was so easy to pretend that it amused him greatly sometimes. Of his precise stride he slalomed through desks and officers until he got to the Chief's bureau. Along the way he had been preparing himself mentally, because Brian Irons was one hard man to deal with; in the sense that he was a complete delusional prick so sure of his skills however incompetent in many domains. The main thing he was good at is manipulate people expertly with the right choices of words, no wonder he aspired at becoming a politician. In short, he truly got on Albert's nerves but since this porky man is colluding with Umbrella, then the blond had no other choice than comply… for now. Usually it was Birkin's job to attend these clandestine meetings with irons, but the scientist was in over his head as of late, so here was the replacing disinclined watchdog. _I really need to have a word with him to send Annette do this kind of thing._

Although this was a business meeting, the two men weren't on the best of terms and it was understood without having to discuss it out loud. They were even barely polite with each other and it was clear that both of them distrusted the other to some extent. Wesker disliked him because he knew how worthless the Chief was, merely getting paid by Umbrella to keep his big mouth shut about the pharmaceutical doing whatever they want underneath Raccoon, and keep confrontations to a minimum when a leak or accident occurs. And frankly the man didn't seem quite sane at times, like an ominous glance at a much darker future when it comes to him. Perhaps it was the way his whole office wall was graced with dead animals it was bordering on the obsession, the very poisonous kind.

And Irons had suspicions about the blond because of, one: from lack of details on the man himself moreover no matter how many times he'd ask, no proper answers would be provided to him. Two: because of all his secretiveness and overall appearance period, plus he wouldn't admit it out loud but he was scared of the man; gave him the creeps. Something like a black cockroach slipping through any cracks and watching you silently even when you're fully aware of it, with its indecipherable manners plus swift-slow precise movements. Jealousy was probably also involved but he wouldn't admit that to himself at all.

The S.T.A.R.S. didn't even knock before entering, mainly because he didn't think he owes respect to that many people if any, and because he likes to induce that kind of surprise. As expected the Chief jumped when he saw him there and his somewhat-relaxed visage quickly switched to a hardened expression. «I was only expecting you after noon.», his voice wanted to be detached like the Captain's but he always failed at that too, an hint of uneasiness was constantly perceptible in his false-honeyed talk.

Albert didn't bother nearing the desk instead remained in front of the door, keeping control over what was going to happen in this room. He also didn't respond right away but rather glanced around as if looking for something, which already highly vexed the Chief. Seconds later he replied, «Well other matters arose that needs doing, so here I am. », he crossed arms over his chest, «I assume this room is secured? »

The Chief spat, « _Of course who do you take me for?_ »

Wesker dismissed the stupid question since he had too many elaborated answers for it, he simply delivered Umbrella's message to him as instructed, «Our common associate requires an even more negligent patrol around their perimeters and adjoining routes. »

«Again? But I've already ordered my men to do so. »

«Surely you're conscious of the different occurrences that support this demand. »

«Which are? »

The Captain skipped a few blinks not believing what he had just heard, then looked to his left slowly, «So you _are_ that oblivious after all…»

The chief's face immediately turned red with anger, making a few steps though not knowing what he'd do next «Why you little I'm your superior-!»

«Remain right where you are, we both know you won't do anything so why bother pretending. »

Oh how it irked Irons the way that bug just dared address him like that while not even looking at him to top it off, he was doing everything on purpose just to rub his nose in it. Brian did curl his fists but the damn cockroach was right, he wouldn't try anything since his guts advised otherwise. That man was somehow untouchable so it only aggravated Irons more since he felt he should be the one having that privilege and not a younger, inflexible Blondie like this pest.

Albert didn't even prepare from the sudden shift in the Chief's conduct because he really wasn't a threat; therefore he kept talking, inapprehensive, «As for being my 'superior' it might be true with the rest of those dogs you somehow keep blinded, but I assure you it differs for me as my functions here are merely temporary. » _From 1996 to 1998 but fake still_ , Wesker grinned in his mind.

The chief shook with resentment, « _I could fire you!_ »

«Bullshit», Albert snarled, «We both know you don't have that level of authority over me. »

Irons knew it to be true but the words had exploded out of his mouth anyway, and it had felt good.

S.T.A.R.S. looked back at the submissive man, «Now as I was saying; the numerous incidents happening in Raccoon? »

The chubby face finally illuminated, «What? You're saying-»

« _Just_ keep your men leashed like you're supposed to while abstaining from divulging any crucial information. », he then retrieved an envelope from inside his vest, barely stretching his arm towards the man.

The other slightly grimaced at having to approach him, which he did slowly trying to gauge the immobile Captain; but when his fingers touched the paper Wesker kept his grip on it as well, making the Chief look up in wondering. «And remember, do your job right or there _will_ be consequences. » He paused, and as Irons kept staring Albert offered him a malicious smirk. Brian seized the packet with an angered gesture while glaring but the blond was already turning his back opening the door, laughing to himself as he exited.

The Chief muttered 'arrogant prick' under his breath and locked the door before checking the content, then glanced around some more before taking the sets of money in his hands, now counting them.

Albert left the station as quickly since he had no other business here today, plus he needn't be troubled about the fat man more than Umbrella already is; when all dark festivities would commence the name 'Brian Irons' will just be additional unimportant words in a world where such things won't matter anymore. Until then Wesker needed to return to his main experiment.

X+++AW+++X

Dark waves like an ocean of black tissue, a tingling in my extremities, a throbbing in my head. My consciousness balances back and forth with each heart beat; I don't feel like myself but can't identify the extent. I hear sound, feel a presence sometimes; images come in my mind of things that has yet to happen before they do. I feel a growing pain in my eyes, maybe it'll settle later. The darkness envelops me once more; among the soft sheets of Void stands a long cerulean creature.

It stares at me intensely….

* * *

I came to and heard Wesker type at the console; I leveled heavy lids and glanced his way. He was dressed with his black uniform so I wondered where he'd been. When I tried to speak my mouth was too dry it made me cough. He neared me with a glass of water and helped me to drink since I was still strapped, the fresh liquid reinvigorated me.

«I placed you under perfusion for nourishment but you weren't conscious enough for me to help you hydrate manually. You've been here for two days plus one night given that this is a slower process than what the primary-based virus entails; it is presently 6 PM. Your monitored signs dropped a few times but no action on my part was required since your organism reactivated itself after two to three seconds of inaction which is formidable. It made me think of a possible faster healing process hence I tested my hypothesis by making a slight slice on your forearm; I saw the epidermis heal before my very eyes. »

My mouth vaguely opened from the incredible information he provided, my interest deepened.

« The fusion with a virus versus a BASE differs in steps and symptoms but the reactions amid the cells is mostly the same; now your reflexes are permanently honed without having to inject regularly with the drug. This implies you retain your former abilities with the 7 although your strength is not necessarily multiplied; however it is a possibility since it was observed with subjects before on other viruses use. We'll further test your new talents to have a better understanding, so that show with the scientists will be a demonstration to everyone, us included. »

He pressed and ran two fingers on the length of my arm, feeling the ligaments as he spoke «As for your physique it hasn't been altered beyond your visual organs, during your constant resurging in between sleep and awareness you complained about intense pain in the retinas, I had to shut the lights off in order to examine them else you couldn't leave them open. »

I did not recall any of the events he mentioned which was troubling to me but I tossed that aside for now. Well that explains why he's only using the screen's dim light to see what he's typing even if it's obvious he knows where each keys are; but even then I can't stare its way since it aches a bit.

«It turns out the BASE also enhanced your eyesight; it is far more fragile to light ever since it has shifted to superior levels of aptitude. In the meantime you'll have to wear a bandanna, securing it around your forehead will lessen the direct contact with any lights or reflection that is now bound to injure your irises; specifically until I figure out means to acquire some kind of unique protective glass. Until then be aware that your vision is most likely greater in the dark than average humans, we'll also trial how far this aptitude goes. »

I licked my lips as he undid the restraints, saying «Take it slow, you've been lying there for long enough to make your muscles unsteady, you might feel light headed as well. »

I got up and steadied myself with the chair behind my back, «I want to see my eyes, I feel they are changed, what do they look like? »

«The bathroom is the only room equipped with a mirror. »

He handed me the tissue and I tied it on my forehead and eyes. I didn't want to just hold his hand or tug away at his clothes in order to advance, besides he wouldn't have allowed such weakness, so I said, «Might as well start learning now, I'll guide myself with sounds alone.»

He started walking and I followed, I knew his stride enough already and by listening intently it surprisingly was easy for me to know when he was about to halt, for example. The house's environment didn't pose a hindrance either, I was not completely disadvantaged since knowing the configuration of the place and navigating by concentrating on his precise movements was a reasonable delicacy in its own. I heard every rustle of clothing to the cracking of textile in his boots, the diverse material he walked on indicative of not only his position but the distance said matter was from my own feet.

My already well-exercised senses now sharpened willingly compensated from my lack of sight; even if they would miss something my newfound ability would correct the mistake. We got into the bathroom, closed the door but didn't turn the light on; I removed the tissue then remained inert.

My irises were pale blue and split in many places like tiny shards of ice converging together towards a black hole, my mouth opened in surprise and delight. _So this is the new me…._ I felt significant, realizing I perceived so many details my human eyes couldn't have noticed before; the grains in the wall, the tiny imperfections in the glass, the many cracks on our skin. And now I could see beyond the black tint of his shades even in darkness, when I looked into his eyes I discerned the small threads coursing through them, overlapping each others as if it was a small-sized Universe.

«It's as if I can zoom in and out, I discern so much information that could only be visualized with a high-precision microscope….I see it all clear as day. »

Albert observed my eyes as I blinked and I knew it made him contemplate his own transformation, so I added «It's coming, your mission where you'll inject yourself with that derivative Birkin will provide you with…. »

«Next I will set everything in motion and nothing will be able to prevent my future, they'll know who is really pulling the strings. »

«I am one of many keys; you really did plan everything meticulously. It's a pattern I'm familiar with and it can get awfully demanding. »

«We've got to leave, that tight clothing of yours would be suited for combat. »

I tied the tissue around my head, «I have a tight top to go along with it, I use them to exercise. »

«One more thing. », he went back into the bedroom, opened a drawer as I came along. He neared me before strapping something to my waist then a smaller strip around my right leg. «That which I owed you. » I touched the sheath and slid my fingers down the length, smiling. He informed me, «Law enforcement use only, one of the best combat knife used by S.T.A.R.S., its blade is made of a reinforced material which gives it its slightly black tint. The hilt is precisely built to allow optimal contact with the skin to permit superlative grip. »

«Delighted. »

He quickly changed for his professional attire, same clothing he wore at that meeting, «Time to depart. »

I followed his footsteps to the vehicle, he opened the door for me and I knew we weren't boarding the hummer just by the sound even before I got in. During the ride I recalled what my eyes looked like so it made me smile. I also felt like changing name, the human-me was gone now. First things first though, testing this new being. _Bring it on, I feel alive at last..._

Wesker informed on what to expect, «I'm sufficiently confident in your abilities to have you battle against B.O.W.s, you will be in a showground of sort with obstacles all around, somewhat like a labyrinth. The bioweapons will be let loose out of their cages; likely very hungry and savage. You've witnessed their appearance, the destructive tools they are shaped with; all of your skills will be essential if you want to remain whole and annihilate your targets. »

I heard him shift.

« Do this and the exhibition will be over, we'll have proven the so-called efficacy of the T-Virus on a human organism. I even created counterfeited documents that will promote its results, I'll have undergone alteration and destroyed most of their data plus utilities before they comprehend the deception. »

The rest of the ride was executed in silence, he was reviewing his check list and I was preparing mentally for the combat of my life. They would be no thug armed with a simple knife, those were bioweapons built for the sole purpose to kill with extreme effectiveness. There was a good amount of apprehension and thrill mingling inside me, _will I cross the next step…_

X++++++++X

I didn't know the terrain here, where there would be stairways and furniture to avoid but following Wesker sufficed. I kept a good amount of space between us so that if he halted I wouldn't bump into him thus also giving me time to analyze the change in sound, indicative of a stairway or else. He led us through an elevator and by the loud motors combined with slower motion I imagined it was one of those heavy duty lift that were used to carry big pieces of equipment.

We walked through a corridor and he stopped, «I'll leave you in this chamber, testing will commence once the door slides up, you step forward and impress us. » He marked a brief pause before continuing with a more solid voice, «Don't disappoint me now. »

My face as inexpressive as his, I merely listened as he left, the electronic door closing down. At that point I suppressed any other invading thoughts, cleared my mind turning my predatory focus on; do or die. While I waited I started stretching to warm my muscles, my heart was already beating faster under the anticipation and a very real prospect of an atrociously painful death, the possibility of being savagely torn to pieces plus devoured alive.

X++Albert Wesker++X

Albert rode the elevator back to level B-2, it was a relatively small complex compared to the others owned by Umbrella. There were four levels in total, B-1 mainly used to receive shipments and the like. B-2 was made of multiple areas to supervise and watch field testing, each room on this level protected by a thick glass and giving into another field zone below. B-3 was build on similar outline, each containing a medium field test and equipped with confinements which held many specimens, where she was positioned. While B-4 was housing the laboratories and some creatures in giant tubes, a door there led to the cells on B-3.

Wesker entered one of the rooms making the scientists interrupt their debate at his sight; he kept his smirk for himself and approached one of the computers. They always did feel tense in his presence, an atmosphere he liked to induce and perpetuate. They never really knew how to address him even if one stepped forward, «I trust we're ready to begin, all the creatures have been prepared. »

Albert typed on the keyboard while asking, «Specimens? »

«As we decided; two MA-121 α Hunters, four MA-39 Cerberus and three Chimeras. »

«Conditions? »

«We made sure they weren't fed since yesterday. »

«Contingency plans? »

Upon no answer he stopped typing plus clicking to turn their way, the one concerned cleared his throat and wriggled his hands before talking in turn, «I um, made the preparations accordingly however there has been a few trouble lately with the lock down system for the cells, some creatures escaped and killed each others before we could contain the situation. I did call the concerned supervisor but actions are only due this afternoon. »

Another replied, «How is it that we cannot even have prompt engineering response in a company such as this? It's unbelievable. »

Wesker returned to his business, «It shouldn't be of consequence in the meantime. »

«And where is your test subject? »

«In proper location. »

«I must confess that we all feel disbelieving about your claims, we hope you have something to show as for we are rather expectant. »

«In a moment…», he finally turned their way, «And I'm convinced it shall not dissatisfy. »

«We'll see. Now let us initiate the recording program and activate the units. »

Yellow bulbs on the walls below lit up and swept the place of their rays, many doors opened and monstrous war cry echoed beneath. There were cameras situated around and monitors allowed a closer view on the action. When she came out the surprises could be read on their faces as well as heard. «… _what_ is this, it's still human, and _blind_? How could it defend itself against all the bloodthirsty killing brutes?! »

Albert stood straight and leveled his head while folding his arms, a quick grin illuminating his features before it got vacant once more. He needn't reply to any of their chatter, the demonstration would speak for itself.

X+++AW++++X

I faced left when the door opened, walked out and listened; horrible inhuman yells came from many directions, claws scratching on different materials like wood and metal plus concrete; there even was the sound of dogs barking or howling. Something hissed and after hearing a quick 'whoosh' a high yelp indicated that one Cerberus had just been exterminated. My heart banged in my head, my muscles stiff and ready, more noises were heard on my left through some sort of panel blocking the way then my sixth sense kicked in.

My head leveled quickly towards the sound of claws on the ground rushing my way, I moved most of my weight on the front of my feet and waited for my intuition to direct me. One of the three monsters charging at me got stopped into battle with another creature, which left a Cerberus and a Hunter to deal with at the time. The dog jumped but even with all its agility I was faster, then I crouched and immediately dodged the attack of the reptile; I leaped on the side to avoid the second assault from the canine as I heard its jaws clap on nothing but air.

Their chemical odor was pungent and their perseverance knew no bound but I was simply better, they were just no match as I predicted all of their movements. In short I had already won but still had to transcend it into reality, one false maneuver and they would easily decapitate me.

I darted on the Hunter while avoiding another sweep of its claws before grabbing its arm, twisting it and as it furiously shrieked I struck at the dog that lunged our way. The claw transpierced the athletic body all the way through lacerating flesh and sinews alike, the canine growled high then low in between hectic breaths, whilst the reptile renewed the strength of its attack as it smelled the blood. It literally tore the smaller animal to pieces until only big chunks of red meat and bones remained.

I executed series of back flips as it cut the air in succession of noisy aggressive blows but none of it attained me. I stopped and rolled to my right as it charged my way, but it collided with the metal barrage since when I was leaping the MA-121 had been too close to me for slowing down. Its claws scrapped on the concrete as I heard another guttural yell rose from the adjacent side; I knew another beast was converging on my position.

I twisted my body at many angles as if dancing with that reptile, before I was allowed an opening and punctured its eyes with two swift blows from my knife. I moved out of the way as it frantically clawed the air in rapid blind movements, while it was occupied I turned in time to greet my next opponent that had been busy with two Cerberus back then. No time to ponder on what this Chimera is supposed to be; I ran to build force and grabbed two of the six limbs, jump-sending my feet on its body ensuring a strong blow followed by an even pull rearward. It allowed me to tear the appendages off, the insect stumbled backward and spat saliva all over the ground, no doubt this was live with the virus so I was best to avoid it.

The Hunter tried an attack guided by its sense of smell and hearing; I managed to lure the two close enough and retreated in time to have them tear each other to pieces. Despite being blind the reptile won over the bug but still paid the price when with a last spasm, the Chimera shoved its long limb through the Hunter's thick torso. Stuck together, they screeched in choir and fell over; the claws grazed the ground violently, ripping some of the insect's flesh along before its contractions stopped.

The smell of their blood was peculiar moreover I had received some of it on my clothes, it was abnormally warm and I feared to get infected if I got as much as a tiny scratch on me. I know I made sure to step away after each blow avoiding as best I could the flow of this infected liquid plus kept my mouth shut just in case.

* * *

The men were staring at the monitors, some with their mouth open and others frowning severely while holding the edging of the control table. «She's cheating! »

Albert didn't react to the leveled tone and said calmly, «Using one's intelligence can hardly be portrayed as deceit, this is the finest type of soldier we're seeing presently; adroit, capable to think and elaborate on the more proficient approach to deal with many obstacles. I rather think your jealousy is clouding your judgment. »

The redhead man glared at him but Wesker didn't pay him any attention, which only infuriated the scientist some more.

* * *

I saw the image of a Cerberus ferociously biting at a Chimera's throat before hearing its shrieking yell; the six-legged creature got shoved on its back as the canine mercilessly tore away at the ligaments, producing half-muffled growls from the excitement. The high-pitched shrieks of those human-fly creatures were the worse, especially since I heard it in double all the time thanks to foreseeing. I couldn't just remain there and wait for another monster to come my way, moreover less screams being heard was indicative of their numbers thinning.

I left the MA-39 finish this one for now and ran to another location where a Hunter and another insect were fighting. The bug was agile enough to use its limbs to move above us on poles and planks thanks to its hook-like claws, the Hunter could jump high but the Chimera balanced easily above its head until it grabbed the very-thick neck and lifted the reptile off the ground.

The Ma-121 screamed and moved about but the curved claws dug in its skin held the creature in the air. I ran to them and grabbed unto the reptile's legs, the force of my momentum pulling them both down. I stood above the insect and brutally kicked its head; a series of wet gurgling escaped its distorted throat before I rammed my feet down and fractured its skull. _Hell yeah, I'm definitely stronger than I was as a human._ Meanwhile the Hunter had jumped back on its paws and leaped at me, I faced the floor so it flew over my head; I turned around and rushed on its back before it could react, then jumped on it still so that it collided with the ground. Next I started hitting it with my knife, the scales were hard but my new strength helped piercing the covering, then I plunged both fists inside and seized two handfuls of organs before pulling out energetically.

I had tore at its lungs and stomach and was still holding unto the bloody tubes, resting solid on its back as if saddling the beast like surfers ride the tides. It couldn't yell anymore but moved its limbs about, tearing shards off the floor. I retreated only to roll out of the way as the last Cerberus tried to bite me. I saw its muscles stiffen in that fashion when it's about to leap hence allowing me to evade once again, but as the dog passed me by I swiftly clutched both hands on its rear legs. The tissue was warm and wet, slippery through my fingers but I managed to knock it on the ground before brutally stomping its side, holding it pinned there.

The Ma-39 twisted its head trying to bite, growling, its mouth overflowing with saliva and remnants of its last victim. I quickly bent and snapped its neck, its last roar abruptly ending; leaving me the one last standing in the now-silent pitch. I removed my feet from its belly and kicked the air to unglue the fetid piece of skin that had detached from the applied pressure. It landed behind with a wet sound, I stood straight and breathed rapidly, _I'm still alive….I annihilated bioweapons with my own body…._ _**this is the glorious stench of victory.**_

I started laughing to myself, then slightly louder, the reverberation throughout the place accentuating my elation. I finally knew how it felt to be powerful and so the ecstasy made me laugh wholeheartedly like never before.


	10. Playtime: Back to Square One

**Playtime: Back to Square One**

The men stood there in silence as the abnormally low-pitched laughter of a woman flew from the speakers; they stared at the decimated specimens resting in their pools of blood. Wesker breathed in this supplementary fist in the face of Umbrella, one step closer to triumph, _and these fools haven't the slightest idea…._ he rejoiced within but let nothing transpired outside, the game was still afoot.

«How, _how_ is this possible…? »

Albert didn't even look at them and moved back to the computer saying, «You are all qualified scientists, manage your own conclusions. » he said dryly therefore greatly displeasing the researchers though only one of them dared to confront him.

A man wearing gold-ringed glasses stepped from the crowd, «I guess working with the _genius_ Birkin and dressing yourself with fashionable outfits made you forget your place, that you occupied our position once but you're _still_ _just_ an employee here.» his voice especially mocking on some of the words used.

Wesker, whose attention was on something far more interesting than a mere dispute with unsatisfied co-workers, still did not grace them with his consideration.

The man fired up, «Hey I'm talking to you, you goddamn conceited narcissist! »

The way Albert had been slightly bent over the keyboard allowed for the top of his eyes to be seen beyond the shades' rim, upon those words they darted upward unto the man. The scientist perceptively swallowed hard, the men standing behind him remained right where they were.

Wesker stood straight and executed three measured steps towards the small crowd, relishing in the reactions he so easily gained from them. Upon his approach however the scientist receded back once until he bumped into another. Albert halted while he was still near the desk, took a portfolio he had placed there before swiftly throwing it the man's way. It struck his chest and fell on the floor where the sheets scattered at their feet.

With a sardonic tone he said, «These are the highly-awaited results on the effects of the T-Virus on human subjects, I suggest you read them attentively as it may be essential to your future career. », then adding even more irreverently, «In addition I will advise not to step over boundaries with me, I am very territorial and much dislike being defied. » He kept them under his stare for a few more seconds and was about walking out when the computer beeped; he moved back to it and frowned.

A struggling voice rose from the crowd, «What is it? »

«The silent alarm got triggered; it appears we are being invaded by an unknown group. Six armed men divided into two teams, judging by their attire and the way they operate I'd say highly trained.

«W-what? But how did they have gotten in? »

«What should we do? »

They started to ask many questions simultaneously and Wesker was about losing his temper through all the noise, he needed to concentrate and devise a quick plan, «Quiet! » His authoritative tenor and unyielding conduct sufficed to calm them down enough. He forged a plan in his head fast, «This is but a minor threat, I can dispose of them. »

One man sneered, «What, all by yourself? »

Albert straightened and paced passed them saying, «Unless one of you is trained in CQC or is concealing firearms under your lab coats, then my expertise in such a domain will have to suffice.»

The electronic door closed and some of them sighed before they all started arguing with one another, «Did you really have to do that?», he got pushed away from the man he had bumped into.

The one concerned glared at them, «Well you people could have stepped in, we don't have to be treated that way. »

«He's high ranked by Umbrella, there are toes you just really shouldn't _step on_ , believe me. What if he writes about us in his report? »

«You're too paranoid. »

«Oh _excuse me_ Sir to feel concerned about our pertinence in this affair, perhaps you don't care about your future but I intend to not screw this up. »

Then the others voiced their concerns, «What do we do about the infiltrators? »

«He said he'll handle it. »

«He's just one man against six equipped with guns. »

«In any case I'm not going out there. », the man crouched and started gathering sheets from the floor.

The one stuck near the console by them all tried to move away from the debate but tripped on another's feet, his forehead colliding with another's chest. As he mumbled excuses he got pushed back from said man, «What's wrong with you? »

«Damn it relax, I just tripped on your oversize feet. »

«Well comparatively to your brains yes they might be. »

«Beg your pardon? I'm qualified, it's more than _you_ can say about yourself; pretending that you ruined the Tyrant T-001 prototype because you 'lack sleep' while it is mainly a consequence of your many inabilities and slacking-», he got shoved again and this time his whole hands and arms pushed many buttons at the same time.

«Say that again-» a red bulb lit up and its ray swept the entire room, their indignant faces suddenly changed and it only worsened as a pre-recorded message flew from the speakers: " _The self-destruct system has been activated. All personnel must evacuate immediately. Deactivating, and releasing all locks. "_

They saw the growing horror in other's faces reflecting their own, «…what are the chances of you pressing the right buttons by mistake…? »

«W-well I, I just was busy with contingency plans before you moron decided to defy that man! It just got activated by mistake! »

«This can't be happening we don't have the code to stop this damn thing, call the higher ups immediately. »

«What, am I supposed to know their number by heart!? »

«It has to be on a post-it somewhere, just look! » and he started fumbling through reports and files.

«Why would such an important number be kept on a mere post-it? Are you guys that dense!? »

«It's that damn crazy shift they give us; it makes us forget things-»

Someone threw their hands in the air, «To hell with this and all of you, if you want to remain here and argue, being taken hostage, get shot or explode so be it but I'm not sharing your view of a good time.»

Someone fisted his lab coat, «Wait if you open that door you might let B.O.W.s in! »

«Let go of me! We still have time to evacuate! »

«They'll send someone, right? Wait what about that man, where is he? Maybe he knows the code or-»

«You go and fetch him, I'm not stepping outside with all mechanisms being unlocked and crazy armed men roaming about! » The one holding him got punched in the face which released his grip on the other man, allowing him to leave. It rendered them all quiet, two kept staring while he held his nose in pain and another moved unto the monitors to follow the infiltrators.

Gnawing at the inside of his cheek, he wished he had followed his initial decision from this morning and called in sick.

X+++++++X

The fight had disoriented me from the position of my own cell, I could wait for Wesker to come and fetch me but I had no idea how long it would take, moreover it would seriously lack merit from my part. I visualized my actions from before the battle up to this point then backtracked; eventually I returned to the exit and waited. It had merely been two minutes when I heard an alarm and the lock being disengaged. I thought they were initiating another match but what I heard next couldn't be clearer… _Self-destruct?_ _That wasn't part of the plan…_ I moved back in the corridor and thought it would be hard to hear anything through the alarm but the sound stopped, what remained was the programmed message that repeated itself each thirty seconds.

In between that time I was able to listen to my surroundings and I heard the elevator descend. My head was brought up when I foresaw three armed men getting out of it, I retreated back in the chamber and hid behind the wall. _No Umbrella logo, equipment says military, perhaps special task force. I doubt this is one surprise test from Albert; this seems serious so I'd opt for enemy._ But since I could permit myself to ask questions, that's just what I'd do, then if they were indeed not welcomed here I would attack. I realized that dropping unannounced on some tensed armed men was one way of getting shot so instead I waited for them to cross the corridor. The whole was shaped like a T, the horizontal line representing the passage linking the elevator and another door at the back; the vertical led to my compartment and others.

I listened and monitored their ascension through it aided by the sound of their boots, they remained quiet and I imagined them corresponding by hand signs. I unfastened the sheath and carefully placed it on the cell's floor, once they crossed the corner I left my hideout and moved slowly making no sound whatsoever. I was nearing the junction when I heard an electronic door being opened, perceiving the sound of their boots on a metal floor then the door closed again.

I acknowledged one of them was posted outside of that entrance once he retained a sneeze. I remained hidden while making my presence known by playing it amiable, «Help. »

I foresaw him swiftly point the muzzle in my direction, «Identify yourself! »

«I'm unarmed and alone, let me show you my hands then I'll come out; I seriously don't want to get shot. » I played it as if he was a menace, was in control.

«You come out nice and easy and maybe I won't riddle you with bullets. »

 _Now let's just hope I can dodge ammo in time…_ I slowly poked my hands from behind the corner, then my forearms and so on, he must have frown seeing them bloody. He clearly saw that there was no place on me where I could conceal weapons, he remained alert nonetheless and moved to my position making sure there was no one ready to ambush him concealed behind me. Keeping his aim locked, he scrutinized my bizarre appearance and sniffed the odor emanated from me; blood had splashed across my face but the dark stains weren't that visible on my black clothes.

«You don't look like you work here, you some test subject? »

 _How much do they know?_ I used the information I gathered from his mind against him, «As you're currently hearing all the locks got released, that's how I exited; are you here to rescue us, you're not Umbrella? »

«I'm not but this isn't a rescue mission lady, just remain calm and keep quiet; it'll all be over soon. »

He was planning on shooting me; my tone lost its softness, «Couldn't be more accurate. » on that I tossed his gun aside before punching him in the throat, hopped over his shoulders then performed a trachea grab; strangling him with my right forearm under his throat and left hand holding the back of his head steadily. By the time his slower reflexes kicked in his knees had already flinched. I couldn't give him the slightest chance of regaining control so as he choked I grabbed his knife and shoved it in his neck, making sure to muffle any potential noises by firmly holding my hand over his mouth. Now that I knew them to be enemies I retrieved my knife back and walked towards the door, _7 don't let me down now…_

There was no time to lose since I ignored for how long they planned to linger in that room and what they were doing, hence I simply entered and let things flow. The electronic sound forced them to look my way; their partner had received the order to remain by the door and contact them by radio if there was anything, as a result they knew it wasn't him. I had merely stepped in that I leaped to the side, managing not to get shot; it was intense but it would work, I just needed to be extra cautious to focus between each flow of information.

They hid and kept quiet though I doubted they would remain motionless and await my next movement. One of them kept aim where I had jumped while the other slowly made his way towards that portion of the room. I heard the slight buzzing of a machine to my left, the metal floor dig into my palms and knees; I remained half-bent while standing on my feet carefully. Until I rapidly got up, lunged forward and executed maneuvering worthy of praise; there I was dodging bullets. When I got near he got stunned from the inhuman display consequently allowing me to take him out easily, executing an upward palm strike at his nose with my right hand then slit his throat with my left.

His bawl had turned into a desperate moan but he was merely falling when I had to relocate since his partner was shooting through the tubes now. Glass broke and cold liquid splashed all over me, the meshed floor allowed it to pass through and be contained underneath, so moving on it still provided adequate contact. I heard an exclamation of stupor followed by more waves of bullets, he eventually had to reload and that's when I neared him fast.

Panicking, he said, «How the fuck can you dodge it's impossible! » when I tossed his assault rifle with one strike of my leg and hit him in the face with a well-placed punch. His gun was strapped around his torso and over his shoulder so it didn't fly off, he quickly thought to grab his knife but I stopped him then he tried to strangle me but I moved away in advance. Avoiding his hands had forced me backward; that's when I foresaw him reach for a grenade and take out the pin only to try and shoot me afterward to make sure I'd die. He was getting desperate faced with such a formidable foe, two choices presented themselves to me and I had to pick one that seemed the safest despite not being endowed with the power to slow time to take a decision.

I moved away from where he threw the grenade but the problem was to make sure I'd avoid the blast plus the bullets, the angle I was in did not allow both evasions. The explosion occurred, destroying a great portion of the wall and ceiling; I had being dodging the bullets then when I received a metal conduit right through the chest. The force with which it pierced my body sent me flying backward, head colliding with a machine before blacking out.

X++Albert Wesker++X

Albert paced down the corridor, his back straight like a solid wall and hands curled into fists; _when you want something done properly do it yourself._ He did not know who these men thought they were but he would demonstrate they picked the wrong day to intrude. He had seen the first team on the upper level and the second was moving downstairs, when he passed near the elevator he saw it had stopped on B-4. He didn't doubt his ingenious serpent would take care of that team so without further concern he ascended the steps two at a time towards the surface.

When he got there he spotted the trespassers who were investigating some crates and containers, Wesker decided to hint at his presence by moving his head to his right to be heard better. «Undesirable. »

They turned his way and fired, except he had been hiding behind a small truck when he had spoken. The team leader ordered his two men, «Cease fire! » then towards him, «Show yourself, slow and steady. »

Since he would kill them all anyway might as well try to learn something prior to _,_ «It would be in your best interest to provide me with answers. Who employs you? »

«You think you're in a position to negotiate? »

«Those words are mine to pronounce. »

«Watch out boys, I think we're facing one tough guy. »

They laughed like morons but Wesker slowly blinked with indifference, «You couldn't have chosen worse day to take on an adventure; it will cost you greatly. »

«Oh yeah? You and which army? I don't think you figured but you're in the wrong party mate. », they laughed again which was enough to cover the faster sound of footsteps nearing them from behind.

The first unsuspecting man got his neck snapped in one clean blow, he had not even touched the ground when the second got assaulted; his wrist twisted in a tight grip only so that Albert could level his arm at a very painful and forceful angle which prevented any fighting back. The chief revolved around and aimed but he wouldn't shoot his squad mate, that second of hesitation is what Wesker had counted on thus promptly pushed his human-shield on the leader. They both stumbled and while the chief was destabilized, Albert took hold of the same man and locked his own fingers together behind the man's neck to pull him in sending his knee to his face, momentarily dizzying him.

Then he took care of their boss again, tossed his assault rifle aside with one forearm then quickly placed his palm on the man's entire face only to push with his arm and shoulder forcefully, propelling him backward where he landed on his ass. The enemy was near some metal casing now and Wesker leveled him by his Kevlar vest before fisting the man's hair so he could slam his face on the solid surface three times quickly. Somewhere in between the treatment he heard the nose break, this one was sufficiently damaged now so Albert moved onto his previous target once more.

The commando had been getting up and Wesker ducked rightward under his attempt at a blow, following with one strong upper-cut before punching him in the solar plexus. Bent in pain plus lacking air, Wesker used that opportunity to grab the AK47's cord and swiftly moved behind him, twisting and using the line to strangle the target. It dug into the man's skin and was fast to finish him; composed, he tossed the corpse aside and paced back to the leader who was bleeding.

Wesker hurled his palm in the man's nose which only brought more pain plus sent his head back colliding with the metal structure. Albert clutched the leader's front throat with severe fingers and thumb, squeezing right where it hurts the most before pulling the head closer to his, «'Wrong party'? Precisely. » then shoved him on the ground for the final attack by leveling his knee up to his chest before ramming his foot down violently, twice. Adding this to previous blows, the man's face got severely smashed then.

He then slid his sole against the ground in order to remove blood and tissue from underneath before tugging downward on his tuxedo to replace it. That's when he saw the red light flash on the wall; he frowned and sped back to the door noticing the card reader's led was already green.

You could not hear in the hangar section but when he quickly tossed the door open he was welcomed with the emergency message, Albert re-centered his head on straight shoulders and built another plan immediately. _Incompetent fools…_ one must have panicked only to activate the system and it was proof of highly overreacting. Wesker was not about to save this complex though, they actually did him a favor by being this inept. Now all he had to do was pick her up and leave.

As he passed by the door that lead to the stairway connecting the levels, he heard screams and other noises; the beasts were out trying to get rid of the materials separating them from their prey, that and additional predators competing. They don't know how to turn a handle yet but these reinforced doors still won't hold long against the brute Hunters.

He called back the elevator, wondering why she had not joined him yet. He saw the first dead commando in the corridor and picked up the assault rifle before stepping in the lab, half the portion on his right was fuming and an electric current was bursting in short succession from broken materials. When he saw her he thought she was dead, with that long pole through her stomach and the amount of blood on the concrete portion of the floor.

Albert crouched to rip the specimen from her leg before putting his fingers on her carotid artery, surprised to get a pulse. _You never cease to amaze_. Knowing how tough she was he then pulled her free without any warnings. Her scream echoed in the room, he placed her above his shoulder then re-entered the elevator. When he got out on the first floor he instantly got assaulted by a Hunter, if he lost time into leveling the gun they were dead so he used his body instead since the reptile was already on them.

He knew the alpha prototype well, with its tiny eyes stuck deep in its head under a large brow made of bone; Wesker could take advantage of its blind spot. Quickly revolving to its side in order to execute a spin kick he successfully knocked the beast, then finished with an upward-backward swing of his leg in order to ram his heel down with all his strength. He had not anticipated the rupture of the skull though he was aware the reptile's forte was his claws and scales, not his bone structure. _After all, no specimens are perfect…_

A groan came directly from behind his back and she was now clutching his clothes; no doubt his little dance had been suffering to her. He paced as he felt her hemoglobin cover his whole back, almost unconsciously noticing how icy it was. She was supposed to have stopped hemorrhaging by now after bleeding so much on him still. _Must be_ _the chemicals injected in her organism by the NEP-56; ensures that the blood can't create plaques to allow long-term bleeding._

The feminine voice rang, " _Three minutes until detonation_ ". Another specimen ran from the corner and he pulled the trigger this time, managing to attain the target despite not being able to aim properly with one of his arm blocked by her legs. There remained enough minutes to get out plus drive away and it was about time since he felt her grip loosen. He wrapped his arm over her waist, « You've demonstrated to be stronger than this. », she did not reply but he couldn't just halt.

Arrived in the hangar he tossed the firearm aside with profound displeasure, re-secured his grip on her while walking even faster to his vehicle. _You won't die just yet, not when I put so much time and effort into you. Not when you survived savaged B.O.W.s and proved once again to be an outstanding..._ A what? An asset... partner..…? He wouldn't contemplate any of it. _Time is of the essence_ , he convinced himself, and blocked that little pesky voice inside his mind arguing with him.

He was decidedly aggravated but scarcely could identify why and not knowing only worsened his temper. Albert always abhorred not knowing, more so because it equaled not being in total control of things. Was he mainly irate at her or the scientists, was it because this whole affair had turned bad so quickly and the fact that he hates bad surprises makes it more unbearable? Was it frustration he felt from not knowing for whom the unknown men worked for or a mix of everything at once? He despised this, sentiment he could do without hence he forced his focus back on the asphalt, focal point on logical matter at all cost.

After reversing rapidly thus making the tires screech, he drove far enough to be clear from the blast then stopped to check her pulse, knew if he injected her with adrenaline it would help to restart her heart. Her body had managed on its own in his basement but had not lost that much blood then, this was different and she might even be infected with the virus. Albert pulled the glove compartment open and withdrew the case from it; the liquid was already in the syringe so he injected it in her neck. _This should assist her body to take over for some minutes before I can stabilize her with the machine if required._ He drove off and seconds later was able to witness the explosion in his rearview mirror, an orange ball erupting in the darkening sky with debris and smoke; a prelude to several more like it.

Something vanished in the sky along with the fumes, a part of him. When he re-affirmed his grip on the wheel his hands weren't as tense as seconds ago. Albert Wesker felt lighter; finally he sensed he was regaining control over his emotions additionally gained more power in reality as well. And it was merely the beginning.


	11. Even Nearer

**Even Nearer**

I had regained consciousness strapped to that long chair; he had elaborated on some things but left most for me to unveil. During the two hours it took for him to return I had recovered all of my memory; my skills aided for my brains to reconstruct the links faster plus fill in the blanks. Throughout that time to myself I realized he had gotten rid of my stinking clothes and even passed a clean wet cloth to wash my skin; like mentioned when I became conscious the first time, he'd done it to prevent possible infection. As there was no use providing that considerate handling if I was to be disposed of later, if mutated or dead; hence the chemical stench lingering comes from my dirty hair. It also explains the sheet covering my body even though I'm still wearing my underwear.

Before he got back I foresaw him dressed in casual clothes like the set he wore that time we trained in his exercising room, I imagine he plunged his tuxedo in icy water to remove all the blood. He enters the room holding the product that I would now wear all day long over my eyes, and unties me. «The light is off you can remove the tissue. » He stares at my odd eyes as I pick up the apparatus. It is a light pair of specs made of one thin line of glass which is blue.

I contemplate, «Cobalt like the BASE-7. »

«There is a special clip to prevent it being expelled from your face whenever you'll perform your swift agile acrobatics. »

I put them on snapping the clips around my ears, he turns the light on; despite the glass being tainted to protect my eyes everything retains its original color. «This technology, what were you working on that provided you with this material? »

«I'm unaware of the exact details; this is the project of another team although I learned enough to know it was precisely what could fix our little problem. However with your ability to heal I speculate your eyes will build a resistance to light, evolve rapidly and counter this side effect the more you're going to wear this glass. After seeing that hole in your stomach reconstruct itself within seventeen minutes plus closing without leaving a trace; it made me conjecture the same about your eyesight. »

«Quite probable. And I presume it took longer than expected for my wound to heal due to having been sapped by the NEP-56, as a result my body needed to restock its hemoglobin first. »

«Correct. »

Suddenly I seem as though to be examining his face but it isn't him that I am seeing. He knows I am not wearing this expression for no reason hence he waits for my explanation. After ten seconds of frowning thanks to data flowing in, I say, «Really, Marcus' _leeches_? I thought all of his research had been destroyed along with him but they've evolved even more. »

My gift shouldn't be taking him off guard anymore but it did, I am the only one capable of this in the entire world and it is kind of hard to get used to, especially when I am poking around his mind, someone like him who is extremely secretive and good at it. His right brow arched momentarily before he replies «An old acquaintance coming back to chase and haunt me. Lost some men but it all ended relatively well though I never expected an issue like that arising. »

It happened yesterday night when I was being kept under sedative and monitored for possible mutation consequently it hadn't been mandatory to keep an eye on me. Took place on The Ecliptic Express, continued in James Marcus' dilapidated Training Facility; the old man seemingly coming back to life through his skilled grand-son controlling his beloved leeches. There had been more humans involved including S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team plus one other Lieutenant now presumed a guilty felon; all in all just some people at the wrong place therefore they shouldn't mean much. Marcus, years of research and concealment all just so he could be bested by his competitors. I felt nothing for the man but it was such a waste still. For my part if I were to choose to surround myself with servants I'd pick the Lickers, for many good reasons.

I remove the sheet from over me and get up, «The sudden attack and its connection to past events surprised Birkin also, shaken him more than it did you; nothing uncommon there. You never really know what individuals may devise in secret, and it may always be inconceivable until you witness it. I'm fit for duty… but you have work to do; another incident. »

His cell phone rang right after my words, he answers, «Yes?... I'm coming. », hangs up and we both start to pace back towards his residence while I'm saying «Another viral leak, what are the chances of such coincidence? »

«Accidents happen more than you think: errors from tired individuals, specimens who escaped despite all precautions or contamination by rodents, not to mention possible sabotage by infiltrators or the deed done by one disgruntled employee; the list goes on.»

We are in his bedroom and he rapidly undresses then put his S.T.A.R.S. garments on while continuing, «Like that incident which occurred at the Training Facility yesterday, two of Umbrella's investigating unit were sent to clean up the mess but the first got wiped out by B.O.W.s located on the premises. Since there has been an increase in reports of accidents and missing persons in the Arklay Mountains, the Police had send Bravo Team to investigate.

They lost radio contact with them and I have to send the Alpha on a recon mission at that mansion in the Arklay forest, the one the population has been told to be abandoned but which belongs to Umbrella. Due to me having sabotaged Bravo's chopper, they crash landed near the Ecliptic Express then got separated, most of them died but one recruit from Bravo got to the Training Center along with that former Marine. The executive training center blew up this morning. »

He checks his gun and ammunition, «So this evening they're sending me to clean up the commotion in the mansion but I also have to lure the S.T.A.R.S. there to gather combat data on their performance against the B.O.W.; that's another reason why I got assigned to the unit. During this field experiment I must also make sure to collect two embryo samples of each mutated specimens, excluding the Tyrant-002, plus erase all data and traces of Umbrella's involvement by destroying the entire estate and its laboratory. » We're now descending the stairs, « At least those are my orders, except this is where my future truly commences; I'm done playing by their rules. I'll pretend to be dead and defect to their competitors to whom I'll offer the B.O.W. data as gifts thus ensuring my future and value in their eyes. »

«Too bad I can't come and tear the place apart with you. »

He doesn't input the code and leaves saying, «Guard the place. » runs to his old car and drives off fast into the darkness. He could die during this mission, or the injection he planned to give himself might turn him into a brain-dead abomination; many things could happen over there and I detest the fact that all I can do is just wait here. I want to fight by his side, help. Then I have a thought about that S.T.A.R.S. Valentine, _she looks like the kind of woman who can survive such a perilous mission, but if she does, will Albert kill her anyway?_ I refuse to think about it any further, I have my reservations about killing nice-intelligent people who are actually worth something, the ones who don't deserve it; but Albert is different, that is part of his sociopathic tendencies.

He does what he has to in order to prevail and he wouldn't change now, he'll keep the same formula thus eradicate anything and anyone who stands in his way….even if they didn't, he could still kill because he is capable to and feels no remorse. _Place your bet, roll the dice…_ it might come down to who's holding the best hand but even a winning deck can be surpassed if someone possesses one secret card in their pocket…..

I touch where my injury had been, drawing a grin; it's as if nothing happened and I don't feel traumatized either. Next I went into the bathroom to stare at my reflection. The atypical design makes me look as if I have come from the future or is some high-tech geek and I can't get used to its view. I turn the light on then fix the brightness, _you better start evolving now._ I eventually stepped in the shower to clean myself accordingly.

It was the 24th of July, that night would be the fulcrum on which everything would revolve henceforth…

X++Albert Wesker++X

Wesker had manipulated them until the very end, and the next step would be a bit less complicated but far more excruciating. The formidable creature, the perfect soldier Tyrant had pierced his stomach of his long claws, lifted him over his head before sending him flying at the far end of the laboratory. The collision with a machine couldn't hurt more than the three huge slits in his stomach did, at that moment Albert ceased to think as he died. The only thing which would prevent him for remaining so had been his aptitude to think things through and plan ahead. Earlier before his subordinates entered this room, he had injected himself with a prototype virus that William had provided.

While the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members fought Tyrant, his organism got busy with the virus, morphed, got re-wired; when the fight was over it revived him like many dead had been before, although not turning into a zombie. His injuries had healed, all that remained was his blood all over himself plus the floor, his vest lacerated but nothing was visible on his abdomen. Whereas the T-Virus had drastically morphed hosts' anatomy as well as their sizes, Albert had not mutated physically under the influence of the prototype Virus. However without a mirror he could not notice at the time but the major corporeal change were his eyes; outer irises are red with tiny stripes of yellow converging on the vertical pupil, black like a panther's.

Thus his vision is upgraded but Birkin's prototype simply made him better in many ways by providing him with faster reflexes, superior intellect furthermore he now possesses the strength of three men. He straightens; all pain and torment elapsed, feeling better than he ever did in his entire existence. Quickly focusing on what is left to accomplish he gathers the vials he had concealed in the laboratory, if he had stored the specimens on him it all would have been ruined by the Tyrant's attack. Speaking of which, he can find the creature nowhere. He quickly activates the self-destruct system situated in the power room while hoping that his inferior ex-team members had succumbed to the powerful soldier somewhere. _Still having to escape before the place turns to aches, I hope I won't have to make a habit of this._

There is enough time for him to escape before detonation, he calls the elevator back up which implies the survivors had used it therefore there is the possibility they are still alive. But the T-002 is also gone which means it must have hunted them down, anyway if it hadn't slaughtered them the deflagration definitely will. _Time to test my new skills…_ ever since the locks had been disengaged the beasts that had not been decimated yet roamed free everywhere; a newly-endowed Wesker is more than pleased to get rid of them.

A Chimera moved along a wall and jumped at him, Albert easily dodges and promptly punches it, the blow makes it bounce off another wall and fall on the ground where its head gets shattered into a puddle of liquid and bones. Wesker had leveled his feet above his head and rammed it down in one swift move, fracturing everything of his heel with little effort; his brutal stomp has even pierced through the concrete. It makes him laugh out loud, _what spectacular power!_

Filled with a profound sense of superiority and exultation, he paces down the corridor before facing another monster, «I'll show you who's superior…» it runs at him, he ducks before executing a 360 spin, his leg attaining the creature which split in half. The bug's body parts moved with spasms, ejecting putrid fluids as Wesker had already turned the corner. He kicks the gates open which bends under the considerable energy then sprints up the stairs, and run he does like no humans can; his speed is impressive, within four seconds he crosses the corridor and is at the door. Executing this while still human would have taken him at least thirteen seconds including the stairs.

He pushes the door open now facing a ladder but instead of ascending it like any humans would be forced to, he bends his knees and jumps, landing on the level above. _Simply magnificent…!_ , at his left stands the emergency exit door which leads to the heliport. There is no use going there as for no engine is available plus he doesn't require such transport anyway. Instead he boards the elevator and gets up to the surface, runs up the stairway from the empty fountain then is welcomed by the sunrise; it almost feels like it is underlying his rebirth. Now all he has to do is jump down and run to reach a safe distance, it's relatively high but the leap would pause no problem to someone like him.

The earth deepens under his impact then he starts running; senses sharp he now feels the presence of Cerberus who still roams in the half-dark forest. He hears and smell them approaching before even seeing them, his eyes improved in less clear environment as well. Two of them attack him; he sends one flying against a tree with a spin kick, the animal collides with the trunk with so much force it dies. The other dog got as effectively dealt with; as it leaps forward aiming for the throat, Albert just stops it mid-air, clutching and sending it on his knee thus breaking the canine's bones. The beast yelps like the other had done and is dead, the remaining bright eyes watches him from across the tall grass as he stands there glancing at them; his own inhuman eyes glowing in the semi-darkness. Perhaps they sense his strength, or that he is 'one of them' to some extent of their ability; even if B.O.W.s does attack each others. Whatever the reason, they made no attempt to assail him afterward.

With a full smile, Albert resumes his escape; his eye helps seeing the many incoming obstacles then his reflexes permits him to avoid it all. He runs into a few more dogs, one of which he speeds into and send his knees upward, killing the animal on spot; others chased after him but instantly got outrun. Once far enough and standing over a hill he watched the estate explode, two seconds later he feels the blast of air strike him with force. In the sky he spots a helicopter not too far from there and his jaws clench at the suggestion of any of them having survived.

He had heard Vickers radio signal them a few times during the mission so that's how any members would have been able to leave, if there was any beside the pilot. For now there is no way of knowing if the Tyrant finished them off or if they were lucky enough to escape, but he'd better depart here before any authorities shows up. _They, on the other hand, have no reason to doubt my probable demise._ Descending, he then was free to exploit his apparent death to go into hiding. _Unto the next phase…_

As he runs toward the town he makes sure to remain hidden in the forest, scaring a few wild animals away as he dashes passed them. Arrived in the streets he avoids the sight of anyone and moves about with agility, he has to make certain no one notices his bloody attire or his inhumane eyes; which he get a glimpse of through the window of an empty car. He hastily looks around before staring at the glowing eyes once more and then hurries away; now he has a very good reason to wear sunglasses.

X+++AW+++X

I couldn't have slept, not while knowing him being out there risking everything, I ate fruits and chips then entered his exercising room to perform some moves. It wasn't as exhilarating as fighting head on with powerful bioweapons but it made me appreciate my abilities once more. At least it took my mind off things for an hour, but then I started to feel ill. My hands began trembling followed by my legs seconds later; frowning, I sat down to prevent any sudden fall. I also began to breathe faster and louder, getting hotter by the minutes and soon perspiration covered my body.

My extremities were getting numb and now I could discern some of my senses failing me. I've had those symptoms before; it indicates a possible loss of consciousness though this time something else is adding to it. I don't know what triggered this response from my body. This is problematic but I am glad Albert isn't here to see this. With little regards to my well being in normal circumstances, events such as this are no different; my predominant thoughts are still about not showing this to anyone, least of all him….

My breathings intensifies, I feel my mind becoming foggier. _No, no I won't just lose it and lay here for him to find me like this. No fucking way._ Though what should I do but wait for it to pass? Sweat pearls down my forehead and backside; it's as if I have been running a marathon. My state worsens so I fall on my back, seized by convulsions although still aware. Uncontrolled groans and moans escape my throat in between clenched teeth, my fingers twisting and digging in the padded floor. I have no idea how long this lasted or when I finally blacked out, but when I came to I immediately made sure I was alone. Seeing no one I sat up, _what was that all about…?_

All I can do is theorize and hope it won't occur whenever Albert would be present. I near the sink to drink some water, feeling a bit more focused now. I move to the living room and stare outside; dawn is coming so it hints at how long I was out. I notice a crow picking at things on the ground, zooms in to watch it more accurately; the nice-looking bird was even better from this close.

That's when I felt a pang of pain in my stomach once more but it wasn't mine; it's Albert's. I'm seeing this giant man and know it is the Tyrant he had mentioned, the creature killed him. My shoulders tense at the image, even though this is part of the plan there's the possibility that he'd remain dead. I stand there and wait, it still amazes me how linked I am with him even from such a distance, then focuses on receiving more data.

About three minutes later I felt his consciousness waver back and fill the emptiness it had left me with earlier, I even closed my eyes in relief afterward. I know he has escaped and I watch the tiny explosion from where I stand while he does the same closer over there. He'd be here any minute now, _one more victory._

I felt his approach before seeing him jump out of the woods surrounding his property, he is incredibly fast. I see each of his powerful strides on the tiny rocks propelling stones backward after his passage, the small vortex of air he displaces. I already had opened the door and now welcomed him in.

I had glimpsed at his eyes through my vision but from this close the effect is even more seizing, it is bizarre seeing a human face adorned with such animal eyes. I ask right away, «I'm guessing at an enhanced view but to which extent? »

He shut the door, «It wasn't that dark when I escaped so it is still unsure, my improvement differs from yours, I assume my eyes mainly morphed in appearance but not so much as yours in terms of faculty. What I am certain of is my physical and mental ability are definitely honed. I feel…. », he straightens his shoulders, inhales slowly and contemplates his surroundings before a grin curves his lips, «…capable to take on the world. »

The reddish tint glows on half of his blond brows, it's difficult to get used to the sight and I think whenever he'll look at his reflection in a mirror it'll surprise him for a while. I glance at the hole through his vest, «This is another proof, will you notify Birkin? »

«Negative, I am officially deceased from now on, he too shouldn't know that I am to perform in the shadows for a while. » he walks to the stairs, «This house is no longer safe, we have to move to a more suitable hideout. »

«My apartment, not exactly the safest place but at least nobody will think to localize you there. »

We enter his bedroom where he literally tears his clothing from his body and throws the torn tissues on the floor, «No we need to leave Raccoon; the mansion incident is but an overture. Umbrella has lost many of its training facilities and laboratories in the past two months, their enemy acquiring some of their most precious specimens will strike another decisive blow. The various attacks in town will only increase and destroy their reputation; consequently the only thing that will remain to be done is topple whatever will linger. We don't know precisely how it will unfold but one thing is certain, we do not wish to be around when it does but rather far enough to take part in it without risking sharing their downfall. »

He always had been a man who thought rapidly but now I find him even more focused than before, _must be his enhanced intelligence_. I feel a drop of jealousy. As he dresses in his black uniform, I witness tons of zombies invading the Police Department and everywhere in town, half the population getting decimated in one night then whoever was left perished as well; right before a missile flew over the city.

I say, «You're right, things here will become even more frenzied and it'll grow exponentially until the whole town is eradicated from the map with a missile strike…»

He looks at me, «Estimated time arrival? »

«Two long months from now, in September the city will be declared biohazard as cannibalism incidents will keep rising. Birkin will complete his work on the G-Virus prior to another occurrence before the city will be crawling with infected, bioweapons and humans alike. It will be a panorama like no other but before pandemonium becomes total, Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service will arrive in town to begin their so-called rescue operations; in fact the company will only use the outbreak for testing the members against the B.O.W.s., just as we know them capable of doing. »

I talk with focus and it still surprises me how much the flow of data is regular and precise; he is hung to my lips as I so effortlessly describe events that are yet to take place. «Umbrella will deploy the B.O.W. Nemesis T-Type into the city and it'll begin its hunt for the former S.T.A.R.S. member Jill Valentine; they'll also deploy mass produced Tyrants in Raccoon. During that time Ada Wong and HUNK will each acquire samples of the G-Virus, the Asian woman will be working under your order; you'll want to expand your collection of specimens to sell to the highest bidder. »

I look to the side as if seeing it unravel before my very eyes, «The underground lab in Raccoon City is subsequently destroyed after these events. Only in October will the U.S. government decide to eliminate the virus threat by eradicating Raccoon from the surface of the Earth. The confirmation of Umbrella's involvement in this affair will eventually leak to the public and the company's stock pile will crash…. this is the collapse you mentioned earlier, that which you'll be waiting for three months; Umbrella will be finished…..Unfortunately, that's as far as I can see, up to this day.»

His mouth moved upward a bit, not in a smirk but meaning something else, a portion of his teeth got visible through the gesture. Not an unpleasant sight. His intelligence may be honed but at least my foreseeing count as much; together we are even better. Without commenting on anything he then went to unlock that door I had not visited yet, it's actually a closet; there is two other new pair of boots in there and a sport bag filled with a set of clothing, also seem new. He picks a couple of files from a drawer and shoves them in the bag then does the same with the boots, next he grabs the other sack and empties the bathroom of some of his personal belongings before doing the same in his bedroom.

«Take the laptop we're leaving. »

«We have to stop by my apartment, we have enough time anyway. » I say while snatching the bag containing my clothes.

«Affirmative. »

His old vehicle had been left at the Police Station but he didn't need it anymore, we embarked in the hummer where he grabbed a new pair of sunglasses then we were gone. I feel him lost in his own thought, no doubt contemplating everything I had revealed; perhaps he even has reservations at me knowing so much on his future plans. _Like thinking about the point in free will if I mention he's going to hire a certain Wong in two months to gather the G-Virus. What does it mean if the events 'already happened' thus allowing me to see them and what would it do if he chose to act differently? That ought to fuck anyone's head._

As he drives us along the small routes of Raccoon City, I watched the citizens, good obedient sheep unaware of the incoming catastrophe. Soon enough this place would be cut off from the rest of the world; Umbrella would make sure to quarantine everyone and everything within. The entire town will be filled with screams of agony and cries for help, gunfire adding to small explosions; the smell of flesh in decomposition, blood and chemically-enhanced Bio Organic Weapons will permeated the air. This somewhat peaceful little place will be changed into the City of Death.

I'm frowning as my mind sends me other images, a tall monster all dressed in leather with purple live-appendages, might have been a man once; the skin over his head green-gray as if rotten and held together over his skull by rudimentary fastening resembling big staples which also coursed over his entire right side. His chirurgical-damaged visage left him with one tiny white eye and no nose, the lower portion of his face entirely occupied by a large mouth made of a perfectly aligned set of white teeth surrounded by crimson ligaments.

He had been deployed by Umbrella, programmed for a very specific task and wouldn't stop until it either died or succeeded. I saw him shove one of his powerful tentacles through a man's mouth, perforating all the way through instantly killing him. It was that Nemesis T-Type, I saw him chase that woman I mentioned earlier. Her determined features stuck in my skull; Jill Valentine had survived the nightmare at the mansion but how would she deal with these odds? Very dark hours indeed.

As we neared the apartment we could hear sirens in the distance, the authorities had been alerted of the disaster in the mountains, soon after the S.T.A.R.S. will try to convince their co-workers of everything they faced and witnessed at the estate. But with all incriminating proofs gone they'll be ridiculed, no one will believe them; not during the day while feeling secure, still allowing the virus to spread, up until the first victims at sundown when the abominations would devour their prey in the streets in plain sight…

Albert stopped the vehicle in the apartment parking lot at the back just in case, when I neared the front door however I noticed that something was wrong; like some fuck had forced the lock and broke in. _Could still be in there; oh this is going to be fun..._ I walked silently like a snake slithering, went by the living room which is empty then stops in my way when hearing movements coming from my bedroom. _I hope you're ready because I fucking am..._ Turns around the bend through the threshold and ...didn't expect to find _him_ here though. I recognize the prick even if his back is turned at me, kind of makes sense that he's here knowing how much of a fucking asshole he is. Then as if feeling like being watched by a silent predator lurking in some bushes, he whips around, surprise and doubt on his face.

Some dumbass that was always harassing because he never understood the word 'no' when I was working with him at my old job. I obviously have to kill the scum since he saw me and since he doesn't understand shit; but more importantly because I had dreamt to do just that anyway but didn't want to go to prison. The cretin fakes kindness like he's done countless times before and starts engaging the conversation as if what he's done is just plain normal. That lasted three seconds until I near and perform an ear slap; hands cupped and slam palms into my opponent's ears to send a blast of air, pressurizing the ear canal thus stunning the prick by throwing off his equilibrium. Allowing me then time to shove a handful of socks in his mouth before I violently yank his arms to dislocate them and propel him against the wall. His pitiful muffled cries won't alert anyone...and certainly not my conscience.

As he's shaking with utmost pain, I urge «Listen well you disgusting sack of feces, this is all you'll ever get from me; the pain you deserve. I fucking _hate_ your filthy kind you goddamn piece of shit! No matter what happened, whatever I said, you always pretended I never responded negatively to all your irritating so-called flirting which turned to harassment pretty fucking quickly. You're more than just a pain in the ass and I'm certain you've done this to other women too, in fact I know _you did_ fucking asshole. Well how does it feel to be the prey? I say I enjoy it very much and have craved doing this to you for a _very long time_ … »

Snivelling, he'd of course try to argue still by shaking his head from side to side, the fuckers always did. He gags and moan some more while I leave to fetch something to strap him with, then while preparing him I relish in his wounded state, «Here's how it's going to unfold, dumbass. I'll leave you here making sure that no one will find you, doomed to remain in your soaked underwear until your worthless life finally ends; having enough time to ponder about how of an immense depraved asshole you've always been and that you deserve being in this hell. I guarantee you it'll be a slow, boring, agonizing death as your organs will stop functioning one after another from lack of food and water; too bad I can't stick around to watch the show. »

I step back to stare although he can't see my eyes due to my eyeglass; no doubt his arms are sore and it wouldn't improve with time either. I don't feel like smiling though, this filthy pig is just one among so damn many. «Fuck you're so pathetic and sickening; I wonder how it is that nature allows your kind to be born. » I also don't like the idea of leaving his corpse right here in my personal space but there is no use taking him out; soon enough all this city will bear the same odour, and cops won't find me. _Even if they did, well... hahaha..._

 _To think the little punk had the guts to come all the way to here plus break in._ That thought only fired me up some more so I spit in his face before picking up the crowbar I kept close to my bed; ramming it down hard at his knees breaking them both in turn. His torturous muffled cry goes on, tears streaming down his face now. But I'm not done just yet, now punching him with right and left hooks a couple of times and continuing once he dropped to the floor. What's left of his face plus my sore knuckles now red with his blood. Leaving him unconscious and tied to the heavy bed, I pick up a couple of things from the wardrobe then halt near the living room. _I'm really saying goodbye this time,_ sweeping the living room from my sight one last time, _this life seems so far already_ …. _no regret there,_ on that I was gone.

I exit with my belongings and shove the bag over the back seat saying «Took longer than expected. »

Then grab the longer casing while Albert doesn't look my way but asks, «Problems? », a hint of annoyance in his tone for having waited longer than he should have.

«Nothing worth mentioning… », shut the backdoor and when I enter he stares at the long case.

«What's this? »

«Oh, left that little detail out didn't I. Sniper Rifle, I trained in my spare time…», I flip the lid open revealing a black gun with dark-blue hues.

«But, it's custom made. »

I smirk, «…You catch on quick, as expected. » He knew what it meant, that I was no rookie with it; no amateur would put that amount of money on a weapon let alone have it customized if said individual had not mastered it. «Well, surprise. », I say winking. My value thus increased.

«…This could come in handy. »

I nod once then he turns the engine on. Wesker is making sure to avoid the main routes; even if S.T.A.R.S. would report that their deceitful Captain had died back there, Albert still wouldn't take the risk to be identified. Once more, I recognize his intense focus and habit of thinking about everything, all of which has played in his favor for me to like him, seeing my own traits in him.

«Destination? »

«I have to deliver these sample specimens for which I will be duly paid, then we'll move to my second hideout situated in Rousso. »

The city of Rousso located not too far from Raccoon but close enough to take matters into his own hands. I had never left town before, presently I am looking the scenery over though it is mostly made of trees and small rocky hills; leaving Albert to his own thoughts for now.

One hour later we arrived at the compound; before we did I concealed my rifle in the Hummer's secret compartment specifically built to hide those kinds of things. Wesker exits then is being verified twice by guards and so is the content of the silver suitcase before being allowed inside, whereas I remain in the vehicle incessantly watched by armed sentinels and cameras. Though I don't focus on them but keep my brain linked to Albert in case something goes wrong; those people certainly aren't angels if they are paying to get their hands on bioweapons. If they try to double cross him then I'll be out of here and in there in no time, which I'll enjoy.


	12. Two Forces Collide

**Two Forces Collide**

Wesker hold unto the suitcase as he is guarded by four armed men, they lead him to an elevator by which they ascend. He is supposed to meet with the boss in person; Albert had investigated him but didn't find much though it isn't a problem as long as Wesker gets paid. He had already addressed Mr. 'Evasive' prior to delivering his merchandize but we never know with these kinds of people, if the ex-Captain was ready to betray Umbrella who's to say this company won't pull the same trick on him. The plan is to meet the man, make sure the funds are all accounted for then leave without ever meeting again.

That's how it is supposed to unfold although Wesker soon realized he has indeed walked into an ambush; not to worry since he can easily turn the tide. As they exit the elevator the men all adopts a defensive stance while pointing their guns at him, a pompous voice comes from the speakers in the empty square room; «Right on time. Although I am glad to be dealing with you, I'm afraid this is where our collaboration must end. Being a business man yourself, surely you can understand where I am standing. It was a pleasure doing affairs with you, Mr. Findel. Make sure you don't hit the samples. »

On that they tried to steal the suitcase, which only resulted in one man having his wrist broken and jaw fractured. The remaining three members suddenly halted their movements, uncertain of what they had just seen or how to deal with someone capable of moving this rapidly. They finally decide to shoot in unison; Albert places the suitcase down making it slide on the ground into a corner before taking care of this little situation. He dodges some bullets before shoving his palm into the chest of the one facing him; the force of the blow sending the enemy flying backward at the far end of the room.

Like the effective athlete that he is, Wesker executes more agile moves to avoid being shot; quickly nearing the second man breaking his neck then moving unto the third, smacks him with violence which makes the man revolve on himself before Albert kicks him in the back breaking his spinal column. The first man with his jaw broken is standing in a corner and tries to shoot him. Wesker separates the distance between them with swift strides worthy of his new powers thus is on him in the blink of an eye, ramming the man's head in the solid wall which deepen into the concrete, blood splitting forward. There is only one opponent remaining and he has not even gotten up from where Albert had sent him flying earlier, he only sits there, rifle at his side and staring in awe.

Wesker relishes in his own supremacy plus having this grown up man shaking before him in his heavily-armed uniform. The guard doesn't even blink and as this formidable adversary nears him slowly he asks with a trembling voice, «W-what _the fuck_ are you man!? » The scene is more than Albert can bear before he starts laughing, the sound rumbling from deep down his throat then out of his mouth, filling the room. This man is resting there in his camouflage pants and has been rendered as harmless as a kitten; seconds more and he might even soak his underwear.

The cold laughter only scares the sentry more; he wants to shrink in the concrete floor as his eyes frantically moves on the blond's face.

«What I am is something none of you will ever achieve.» on that he rams his heel down, the man had not even time to level his arms in a futile attempt to shield his face; the sound of his skull breaking plus the wet noise of his flesh ended the fight. Albert darts his eyes at the camera resting in the corner, he expects reinforcements but now addresses the coward that hides behind closed doors, «You will pay for this treachery. »

«That was a very informative show…..It seems that the samples isn't the only interesting specimen you brought in here. Since I am a man who wants to possess everything, I might as well add you to my collection….» some tiny holes in the walls got visible as a mechanism revealed them. Albert quickly glances around and runs to the elevator, of course it had been blocked but he tries to short circuit it by ramming his fist in the doors to pry them open.

Meanwhile fumes filled the room and soon he starts coughing. The voice rings with humor, «This is but a little something my team has been working on, it'll turn you into the docile animal you should be, doing everything I order you to. I must say this business turns out to be far more conclusive than expected…. » Meanwhile, Wesker's face had shifted to an expression of hatred. Now having successfully warped and broke the doors down before crouching, preparing to jump upward to make his way through the access trap and up the elevator's shaft, his mind becomes too foggy. The ceiling splits outward like a metallic flower under his drive, but having lost his will he drops right back inside the lift before standing straight immobile, visage as blank as usual.

«Beautiful, that's more like it….put a leash on him. »

X+++++++X

I sensed there was a problem even before the images came into my mind, out of the vehicle I was and dealt with the guards as quickly. No time to lose, I dodge bullets and turn their automatics against them, mainly firing at their brains from under their chin. I steal one ID card and run towards the entrance, tried to call the elevator but it's blocked so I use my knife to pry the doors open then slide down the cables before dropping in through a man-made hole in it. The doors had been torn off and lay distorted inside, I move over them and find Albert standing in the next room; already surrounded by men that are still pouring in wearing oxygen masks though I can hear a ventilation system working. I notice the holes in the walls and pick up the rifle from a dead man before shooting the hidden mechanism. The sound is astounding indoor and the kickback powerful; I destroy the devices along with most of the wall around them. Many empty cartridges litter the ground now adding to the ones that had been already used.

Meanwhile the men had opened fire trying to stop me but I managed to move about all while shooting the walls then threw the empty gun on the floor. I saw each trajectory of bullets and executed myself, nearing the men while they struggle to aim. As for Albert he had executed a series of back flips and now stands behind them as the sentinels and I fight, looking as stoic as ever though the circumstances are not typical. I used my knife to either stab my foes or slit their throats and thirty seconds later they were all dead. I keep my eyes locked unto him as we stand among corpses; I know he has been drugged so I fear what this might imply.

A voice fills the room, «My my….would you look at that, today is definitely a day full of surprises; many freaks for the price of one! Well, free, really. Normally I wouldn't be able to deal with you since you've destroyed my means of rendering you as obedient, and giving your agility my men won't be able to shoot you with darts either, BUT now I've got my new _pet_ to deal with you. Knock her out. »

Hell if there is anything of Albert left in there he must have growled internally at being called that. His upper body slightly leaning forward in a deadly-focused way, he starts pacing towards me; every muscles and steps screaming '' _target locked''._ Now more than ever he seemed to be nothing but a machine, absolutely insensitive and driven by the urge to destroy. _Not unlike the B.O.W.s I fought although this is actually worse because I don't want to kill him._ I could foresee his every moves but since he is now faster I'll have less time to act _and_ _better_ make sure I dodge since he could annihilate me with one well-placed blow. Problem is I would have to hit back if he did get a grip on me, therefore I have to think of some way to knock him out myself so I can get us both out of here until he regains his senses, or knock him out long enough for me to handle that conceited asshole and his entire forces.

Well, it already was an uneasy battle to begin with but adding all these corpses and bullets littering the floor, it would make everything more complicated. So he'd been swinging at me a couple of times and the more he did the more I heard his annoyed groans at my evading; under different conditions I would have even enjoyed this since infuriating him in that manner was always a pleasure, but this is serious business. He backs me into a corner and I duck underneath his legs as I hear his fist deepen into the material. I turn, seeing him withdraw his hand from the hole he had created. _This could have been me; yup, no pressure._ I would say his name trying to reach him if it weren't that Albert had already concealed his true identity to the asshole who is still probably listening.

In a vain attempt I call out «Hey black panther-» before he charges at me, our hands clap on each other's and the force of his thrust makes us collide into the wall behind me. I grunt and push him off before sending him into that same wall at my side, he immediately shove me off before I bow again avoiding another blow. _This inhumane strength is quite challenging; think!_ Easier thought than done when one battles for her life against one such as him.

A trachea grab can make him lose consciousness but I doubt I can hold him long enough for it to be effective, with the strength of three men he'll easily pull me off him sending me flying away. Hitting him with an elbow strike on his temple is out of the question; it can either cause immediate unconsciousness but also death if performed too strongly, a risk I can't take. The ear clap can rupture his eardrum if I hit too hard, wouldn't want that either. A weak blow to the vagus nerve, which is located slightly below the ear on the neck, will result in intense pain and involuntarily muscle spasms. This can work out in my favor by incapacitating him long enough to trachea grab him; although a stronger blow will result in syncope or death, too... _Shit, if only I had a goddamn sedative!_

He steps forward and executes an upper-cut right where I had been a second earlier; I watch his solid stance before he retracts his arm downward, his whole body returning to his straightened fighting position. _Damn his movements are swift and precise. He's a fucking phenomenon._

«Wait. », the voice says and Wesker turns his head on me first, then slowly followed by the rest his body. The other man continues, «Apparently you've got something he doesn't which makes it impossible for even _him_ to handle the situation that you are….it's a shame really since you would have been an excellent asset to this company but since I can't capture you….then I'll just have to kill you. Finish her off. »

I say loud and cold, «Funny how you keep saying 'I' without getting your hands dirty; _ostentatious prick_. », whether he heard me or not wasn't that important, I have this redoubtable creature to take care of, and fast.

Wesker's neck sinews stiffens while his visage turns into an evil grimace, then growls as he dashes my way. I leap off his trajectory as he perforates another wall then chases me around the room where I run up vertical surfaces and bounce off them, duck and roll out of the way as best I can without having to hurt him. _How long does the effect last? I can't battle him like this until one of us tires, it's ridiculous._

I need to get close enough to use pressure points hoping that it'll prove sufficient then I'll have to forcefully drag him out, but it will be impossible if I have to move back up the cables with him in my arms while keeping my fingers on his tendons. _I'm seriously running out of fucking options here…_ During our fight I sensed reinforcements coming but they remained shielded behind the door, ready to intervene if the situation turned in their favor.

Albert forced my back towards a wall again, in this room it would happen often since there is nowhere else to go and we're moving so fast, he punches holes in it as I dodge from left to right in between his arms then use that opening to crouch and punch him in his sides. He grunts with each of my strikes, balancing from each opposite under my blows. I foresaw him hurling his knee upward so I bowed under his right arm and revolved around his side, I'm not as strong as him but yet again my smaller fringe helps me to escape most of his maneuvers.

 _Perhaps I can tire him enough with weak hits, make him chase me so that he lowers his guard under fatigue then I can try to knock him out… hopefully his stamina isn't as spectacular as the rest of his new skills are._ Again, easier in thought than performed in reality but no way I'd abandon him or leave any of those fuckers alive, the only thing preventing my success would be my death.

One more prompt move where he tries to grab me doesn't succeed, he runs fast on a wall and bounce off it trying to punch me in the face but fails once again. The ground is now cluttered with concrete too, we have to make sure not lose foot over everything and it renders the fight even more difficult as we go. _I have no other choice to use this at my advantage, hoping it won't cause my own doom._ He tries to spring himself off his feet again to run at me, but executing himself with such speed upon unsteady debris like empty bullet casings could only turn against him. So he trips on those though accordingly clapping palms on the ground to prevent from hitting his visage; I had seen it coming and am already on him, striking his chin with my knee hurls him backward where his cranium hits the floor, giving me a short grunt. I quickly sit on him as the double hit has momentarily dizzied him, pinch his trapeze's ligaments and am about hitting his vagus nerve, as _cautiously as possible,_ but instead I am forced to jump off him.

One of the men had opened the door to shoot, I execute a back flip followed by two left-to-right summersaults while nearing my target but the enemy hid behind the metal structure once again before I could rush his way. I dart my sight on Wesker as he groans, he is getting up but I sprint back to him to grab his arm, twist it around and use my momentum to send him on the floor again. However as he hit the ground he puts his feet on my stomach and send me over his head where I find myself on my back upon landing. We had rolled together while he clutched my arms so now he is over me, hands immediately seizing my neck.

Albert's grip is like a vice, no use trying to pry his fingers open with mine since he'll have killed me by then. This is unlike the game which occurred in his basement, this is him applying brutal force in order to kill me, plus a much enhanced hold at that. With his strength he could have easily crushed my bones, what saved me is that I envisioned the assault therefore was already counter attacking as his hands had barely just started to squeeze in reality outside of my vision. I coil my legs around him to constrict his sides compressing him enough to force him to stop, he grunts and fall on me before darting his hands over my legs trying to push them away.

His head being right next to mine I hurriedly whisper his name in his ear hoping it might facilitate our predicament; whilst fisting his hair before lifting his chin off me to send my forehead in his, breaking his sunglasses with my own consequently making him growl in anger. His reflex is to grab his face so I use that moment to force-roll him on his back but while doing so he had fisted my hair, now I have no time to hit him as he pulls backward on my neck and I if don't let go of him he'll snap it. The pain and prospect of immediate death forces me to twist my body around to change the angle of my neck, and as I keep his wrist in my hand I yank myself out of his grasp then roll away.

I had felt a pain in my scalp before we both stood up rapidly, he uncurls his fist letting strands of hair sway from his glove to the ground. His glowing eyes are locked unto me as I taunt, «Tired yet?» he suddenly crouched and jumped, I dive out of the way in time to see his fist dig into the ground sending a couple of shards flying. Dust settles around him, vertical pupils glaring at me as he arises gradually, remarkably menacing.

I can feel his rage, that fierce look trying to melt my entire being into a puddle of liquefied goo. He might be drugged but him still being Albert he hates to lose, more so multiple times in a row. Moreover he might be aware of not being master of his own actions though still unable to regain control hence it could only infuriate him further. His exasperation is more than real, however I have to force myself into processing that his motives aren't; because right now his intention to slay me is as tangible as if he truly wanted so himself, and if I don't end this fight soon he'll definitely terminate me. _Like flirting with Death… accurate in many ways._

He showed his teeth through a snarl before lunging at me once more, so I recline on my back onto the floor, use my leg to balance him over my head and beyond but he expertly lands on his knees plus roll away before I can capture him. I being near him he immediately executes a 360° spin sweeping the floor with one leg, sending rubbles and empty cylinders in all directions. But he didn't make me fall since I had placed both palms on his shoulders and jumped over his head then leaped forward as soon as I touched the floor, right before he hurled his rigid hand at me else he would have no doubt jabbed right through my insides. I rush out of the way and before he can drive me into a corner once more I fling my knee in his stomach. I was hoping for a follow-up but him bending from the blow he uses this forwarding unto me to punch my right side.

The crushing pain I feel interrupts my breath, I wince and growl loud, this is no ordinary hit by a normal human being and it shows. He has broken all of my ribs, breathing and moving instantly becomes extremely sore. He uses that moment to seize my throat and effortlessly slide me upward on the wall. Despite the ache I immediately feign trying to strike him with my left leg so he'd busy himself reacting to that one, before I used my last option. I grab my knife and plunge it into his back; he screams briefly as I get released collapsing to the floor coughing and groaning as the fall hurt my broken bones some more.

Fortunately I am endowed with my own magnificent powers hence my side, which had started to repair itself during my struggle, finished healing right then. He had stumbled away trying to remove the knife from his back so it gave me time to regain balance; he soon abandon the futility of pulling the blade free and charges back at me. _Alright handsome, here's how we're going to play it, follow me._ I hope that my next plan won't cause any problems to his brain or kill him, but there is only one way to triumph over such an impressive fighter right now without having to die or eliminate him. Knowing of my plan I quickly revolve around him in order to remove the blade myself, no need to injure him any more than necessary with what will follow. Thinking I am going to use it again he roughly slaps my hand sending the knife flying off somewhere.

I let him execute a couple of brutal strikes through thin air, dodge his knees and third attempt at asphyxiation while gradually guiding him over to the door where the men are hiding. There is an electronic panel and I want him to punch right through it, hopefully it'll do enough damage to momentarily stop him in his track without frying his brain, allowing me to finally knock him unconscious while also preventing the enemy from interrupting me this time. He destroyed portions of walls some more, this room really looks like a war zone now; I eventually led him right to it and waited more than my mind advised before moving out of the way.

In his fury he had not perceived my trickery therefore his fist went right through the mechanism; he growls as his body is racked with electricity, head backward plus eyes shut tight and teeth showing. _Fortunately the law of currents still applies against as gifted a creature.._. Under spasms he stumbles backward twice before falling straight like a wooden plank, hitting his cranium again thanks to rebound before his head lolled to his side. A quick moan escapes his mouth in consequence of the remaining voltage but he is definitely unconscious, his visage now impassive. Still breathing loud from the intense exercise, I crouch rapidly and the buttons of his chemise bursts everywhere as I rip it open, I remove it entirely and join his elbows behind his back before tying them together. _Sorry to have you exposed like this without your consent but we can discuss it later, in private._ Next I fetch back my knife and cut the strips from some of the automatics before tying his wrists this time, _hope this will suffice…_

I get up and roughly tear the wires from the panel forcing the enemies out of their hiding; they know what I am capable of and I see them run down the corridor. The speakers yell, «You bunch of incompetent, _fight!_ What do I pay you for!?» and more screaming that I didn't pay attention to, my sight is focused on _them_ and that's all I would see during the next ten minutes as I hunted my multiple prey in the entire complex. Some barricaded themselves behind metallic doors not knowing that I possess an ID card, opening the lock I decimate them all. Lab equipments and files get torn to pieces by flying bullets and me additionally as I hurl men right into machines and test tubes. Nothing they would miss later.

I am extremely attentive to every movement and sounds, feeling nothing, not even anger; instead just this intense focus to exterminate everyone. Such calmness through the chaos is what scared those men even more, for all the questions birthing in their heads while facing me they would receive no answers but death. I am literally the cold-blooded predator mentally and physically temperature-wise thanks to my icy sapphire companion, and they cannot prevent their fate by my hands. The whole place is riddled with bullets, blood smears all materials, broken glass and chunks of walls all over the floor; in a last attempt to regain control of the situation they even throw grenades in their panic. If only they knew how futile it all is as I'm seeing everything come from miles away, moving in harmony with my twin snake.

Well if they did know then it wouldn't be as entertaining.

I walk over corpses and arrive where their charming boss is hiding; I feel this admirable rush of pride wash over me. I contain it, let it warm me up but not control me to the point where I'd be blind with self-sufficiency, else that would be a mistake. He is cowering in a corner near his nice bureau but none of his personal belongings can help him now. I turn the lights off and remove my protective glass, place it on the chair. When he sees my wintry stare move towards his position, I hear a discomfited chortle being stopped dead in his throat ending in a whimper as he tries to make sense of the inexplicable, «Wh-what are you people…?» I walk leisurely around the desk in silence, keeping my eyes on him.

I've never been quite human... people have told me so, have been afraid too; funny thing is that I wasn't even trying but my presence would make them uneasy anyway. But now my metamorphose was making me feel even more complete; didn't have to fake smiles anymore, didn't have to shut down that darkness in me, plus it showed on the outside as well. Fuck if felt utterly liberating. This was supreme power. Skills, pain and death wrapped in sweet candy floating on rivers of blood tasting like smooth liquid chocolate... So I savored the hell out of it even if I was damned composed, calm and collected.

«Of all the people you had to fuck with... You clearly want to die so allow me that pleasure.»The screen of his computer illuminates the back of the room where he is and if he believed anyone was still alive he'd have screamed for help. Mumbling, he starts to bargain; I hear his trembling voice but don't listen, focusing on the important moment. I halt at his feet towering him, his eyes moving on mine; inhuman and as glacial as my entire being. «Not so tough now…» I lean in and pull on his shirt collar, vigorously straightening him only to slam his back on his desk sending a few objects flying off.

He pleads, «Please don't hurt me I have money, lots of money! »

«You're pathetic. I already have what I'm interested in _and you're neither it nor him_. How long does the effect of the drug lasts, is there a remedy? »

He is terrified, «No serum, the fumes is less effective than the drug itself; one hour top! »

I stare at him, «Did you ever wish you could fly? »

His fixated eyes grow even bigger under arched brows, «….w-what…? »

I lift him off the desk only to shove him through the window, he screams until his neck breaks on the cement below. I look over making sure he is dead; the way his neck is twisted plus the blood pouring out is indicative enough. My eyes zoom back out, I turn to have a look at his computer and see that he has triggered a silent alarm. _He must have asked for more backup from a nearby facility, I can't be found here with Albert in that state, he might even already be awake and free._ I put my gear back on before returning into the lab to search the protected cabinet for any form of sedatives; I take a small flask with a green label on and a syringe then run back to him.

Seeing him kneeled made me act quickly, he is getting on his feet when I jab the needle into his neck, hear an ' _argh!_ ' then I revolve behind his back to hold his arms as he writhes. I hear the straps being tested to their maximum endurance even despite my grip, three seconds more and they would have burst under his superhuman strength if not for the sedative kicking in. This time I am able to hold Albert without suffering electrocution myself thus preventing him from hurting himself any further. I support his weight then lay him near a wall, what's left of it. I bring the suitcase and place it beside him before investigating a portion of the compound I didn't traverse yet. _There's bound to be another elevator somewhere,_ there's a room that is still locked down and I figure this is where the employees must have been kept during the commotion.

My ID unlocks it and I hear screaming as scientists flee in all directions, some are pleading. I level my hands and say loud enough, «Everyone remains calm else I _will_ have to silence the ruckus myself, is that understood? »

«Please don't kill us we're simply-»

«Quiet. Where's the emergency exit situated? »

A woman points at her left, «Behind that door. »

«Then why are you all still here? » Nobody answered so my tone became colder, «Was that too hard a question. »

«We aren't allowed to leave as long as this building stands, finding scientists willing to work on these kinds of experiments aren't that easy a task. »

«Then you might reconsider since your boss and his entire forces have been decimated. »

I walk passed them to investigate the so-called exit under watchful eyes; I see an elevator at the end of the corridor and make sure it is operational before returning. «Anyone wants out it's now or never, who knows what the backup's orders will be once they get here. »

«You, you're not going to kill us…? »

«If you're this adamant then I can do you the favor… I've no time to debate.» saying this I made sure the door would remain open then went back to fetch Wesker, I can't hold him over one shoulder like he did me so I place the suitcase on his stomach before gathering him in my arms. I groan when lifting him, of course I'm not as muscular but I am still a woman whom has been exercising even before meeting him; an adult, not a teen. I wouldn't be able to walk miles like this but I'm strong enough to get us both out of here still.

I walk back into that room and get scrutinized again, I might have said something funny to accentuate the odd scene but left it to their imagination; it isn't everyday that you can see a bare-chest and grown-up man being transported this way by a woman wearing such strange garments. I get us on the elevator; poke my head out making sure no one is there before exiting. I make my way around the complex as fast as permitted with double the weight and then seat him on the passenger seat.

I look around, zooming in and out on the surroundings making sure that no reinforcements are in sight before bending over him digging my hand in his pocket. Doing this I say with humor, «Pardon, that's all you. » then search his left pocket, _why would a right-handed put his keys in the left pocket if not for preventing me to gain access to them at first try? Haha,_ he still remembered the trick with the handcuffs.

I ignite the engine on and clutch the wheel tight, «It's you and me now. », I say to the hummer before driving off; never driven one before but I immediately fell in love with it. Next it is one of those funny situations where I have to drive around with an unconscious half-naked man in the passenger seat, one with his hands tied behind his back. Driving a hummer means most cars aren't high enough to see us but a bus is another story. Stopped at a red light, most people can just nose about our irregular scene; I just look to my right and nod at them once with a grin.

There would be talks about one weird woman wearing a long glass over her eyes, driving a black hummer with a dashing shirtless man supposedly sleeping plus kept in a strange manner on the passenger seat.

I drive off under a pair of questioning eyes, keeping my sight on the road saying to my unaware partner, «You always leave such an impression, Albert. »


	13. Black Celebration

**Black Celebration**

There could have been a problem in locating Wesker's hideout; fortunately he is in excellent company so I figured it out. It was really well-hidden though, only someone who knew where it was could find it, or someone who read minds. I get out of the vehicle, _probability of him having implanted security devices for this hiding place is 100 percent; it IS supposed to be kept secret therefore he would have linked an alarm to his cell phone just like his previous hideout._ I search the Hummer and locate his phone, investigating it enables me to find the program that controls the alarm, and my intuition fills in the blank. I type the numbers in thus deactivating it.

Also taking his keys, I unlock the door and locate a couch, go back to carry sleeping beauty then lay him there also keeping his restraints on just in case the scum had lied. When I get the rest of the packages inside, I search the bag for a pair of handcuffs and keys before shaking my head good-humouredly. I place him seated and resting on his left side against the sofa to have access to his wrists before cuffing him. O _ne more limit can't hurt giving your extraordinary strength, Mr. ''Findel''._ I also needed to treat his wound and located the necessary objects before taking place behind him. No doubt his left side would be sore when he'd awake but at least there would be no infection, _I just hope I haven't injured important tendons permanently._

After tending to his injury I seated moving my eyes over his skin, admiring his profile and the way he is breathing silently; like a guardian keeping someone dear safe. The thought even crossed my mind to embrace him from behind, holding him there against me with my chin on his shoulder but did none of it. There is this need to feel his skin on mine as I would protect him until he wakes, a desire to not let this rare moment go to waste. Instead I only allow myself to lean over his neck breathing him in with eyes closed before standing up to lay him back down.

Only then I allowed myself a moment of relaxation, that's when I realize how hungry I am after all the exercises plus last night we spent awake. I exhale slowly while glancing over him, his abdomen going up and down calmly, his serene visage. I drew back locks of hair from his forehead thoughtfully; he had almost killed me a few times over there. His newfound adroitness is such that the possibility exists that no one on this Earth could ever beat him; except aging or me, that would surely cause him anxiety one day or another. A day I dread, _a date I would see coming…?_ I stare at his features once more, he moans softly from some profound dreams, _or nightmare._ I move into the kitchen, a quick inspection reveals a few cans of food plus bottles of water, _canned fruits in light syrup and proteins, it will have to do for now._

I cover his body with a sheet and eat whilst watching over him, in the meantime rain started to fall; I zoom in the droplets marveling at what I unveil. I always wished I could scrutinize many things under a powerful microscope, so this ability fills my thirst for knowledge moreover being infinitely better. I also look around the place from afar, unlike his last domicile this one is entirely built on one floor, maybe there's a basement but I don't see it right now. However it's as devoid of any personal effects as the last, _he's almost like a machine..._

After one more hour under observant eyes I placed a hand over his shoulder before shaking him. I figure if I don't wake him he might be over sleeping the sedative since he must be tired, plus I need to make sure he is his normal self.

He protests faintly but his eyes remain closed, I turn his chin my way and call loud enough «Albert Wesker. » His brows narrow then his lids level, perplex eyes glancing around before fixing on me. I frown, «Are you in control or should I knock you out again? »

He blinks in quick successions before clearing his throat, saying distractedly «Why are we-» and realizing his hands are attached behind his back, now irritated «What is this why am I tied?!»

«Alright you're definitely back, wait no need to get rough I'll untie you, let me explain. »

I support his shoulders to help him sit making him growl abruptly from the ache, then I undo the knots as he stares at me from the side, his visage severe; even with this expression he is charming. His wrists and forearms are red and his skin printed with the lines of the straps. He rubs at them as I report everything that had occurred, when I tell him I had left him there half naked plus tied up before holding him in my arms like a child sleeping; he disapproves with a grunt while looking away in embarrassment. I had done everything by myself; even found his hideout furthermore watched over him as he slept, it's obvious he doesn't like it.

I understand where this comes from, roles reversed I wouldn't have liked me displaying a moment of 'weakness' either, though he clearly needs to be reminded that I am also capable to save both our asses. He gets up and I say «Are you displeased with how I proceeded or solely with the fact that you had to sit this one out? Because I think I acted professionally, right according to the situation. » He turns his back on me so I continue, «Everyone needs assistance once in a while, doesn't necessarily mean they're fragile; none of us can be perfect. Enhanced spectacular phenomenon like you included. »

«Be quiet for one minute. », his tone isn't harsh but caution, so I obey wondering what he is doing. _Maybe he's got to figure things out; perhaps he's shocked at how well his little experiment turned out and is now trying to think without me reading him._ As he thinks things through I hear a bird singing outside, it makes me recall that there is a world out there external to what we're sharing this instant.

When he finally turns around his face is just plain stoic again, «Did you eat? »

My brows slightly narrow, «Had to I was famished. This isn't you, be direct. »

He levels his hands towards my visage but I instinctively move my head backward, he contemplates softly «…Hmm… still wired to act accordingly even after the intimate times we shared together; which pleases me, it's indicative that you're still well suited for every tasks I have in store.»

«Well it's still taking me efforts just as it does you, though it is mainly because you were furious a few seconds ago; I never really know what to expect from you, you're more changeable than I am. »

He slowly nods while approaching his hands to my ears to unclip the eyeglass, removing it he stares at my eyes as I have to thin them from the light filtering in. Usually I would have been forced to shut them tight but it seems they are already making progress, thus I keep frowning and blinking, both from the lack of protection and because I am questioning him with my eyes. He stands closer before making us revolve around until his head shields my vision from the sunlight, allowing me to open my lids entirely.

We stare at our inhumane eyes, and then he brushes a thumb on my lower lip, «If you hadn't been present who knows where I'd be right now; locked up and under sedative or being brainwashed like a vulgar test subject, an animal to experiment upon. Who knows the exact outcome but it wouldn't have went my way at all. Every carefully-elaborated plans and years of persistence, ruined; everything wasted…... you prevented that. »

I couldn't believe those words just crossed his mouth. I tilt my head to the right a bit, still disconcerted «Is this you being grateful? »

Both corners of his mouth curves upward and an 'hmm' resonates in his throat, then the infrequent motion fades away but essentially it is already something having him offering me a smile; one of those things you have to cherish coming from Albert. It makes me think of my own inexpressive reciprocities and wonder if he'd even be one to feel pampered if I mirrored the gesture once in a while. Amidst my thoughts he added «Wherever I'll go from this instant I'm bringing you along; you've proven your usefulness and loyalty. Now about our fight, nice performance indeed…...»

I wasn't smiling still though, «So you were aware enough to currently recall it. Are you just teasing or meaning what you say? »

«It's me being serious, and this…» he rubs my back in its middle down to my ass before cupping it, «…this is me teasing. »

Now I'm smirking, «Round two then. » I say and push him backward; he stumbles once and grins as well, lowering his head a little saying «We've got time to play before we have to deliver the specimens to the second interested party. No damage done to materials, though.»

I lift a brow, «Then we'll have to find another means for entertainment. Though you must admit you were really pissed over there, it was damn palpable; if your frustration had been a lethal gas it would have melted the paint right off the walls plus liquefied my skin. »

He keeps that smirk about him, «Correct. »

I sense he feels like playing along so I run pass him only to duck under his attempt at a catch, halts into the kitchen and throws him a can, «Eat your fruit first, you're going to need some energy for what's coming.»

He simply stand there starring and squeeze the can consequently bending the lid popping it off, sending it clattering on the floor. He says low, «Got a more exciting idea, we'll shower and then I'll consume these off you. »

 _Ooohhh yeeaahhhh..._ «Alright tough guy, since we'll require another shower afterward anyway from all the intensive exercises; better make it count then.» saying this I shove a plate off the counter, he has already soiled the floor so I saw no objection at breaking something despite his serious warning earlier.

His head lowers even more to the point where he can only stare at me with half-concealed eyes under severe brows; the sight of his red-orange and slit irises makes him much more daunting too. But then he lifts his right arm to leisurely shake his index next to his face, during which an enticing and malevolent smile formed on his lips. I smile like a shark before nearing him, taking hold of his wrist to lower it and mouth his finger while keeping my eyes locked unto his. His lips depart as he fixes me, leveling his head in that particular motion known of him whenever he's enjoying something and not reluctant at showing it. Our defined elemental attributes are going wild.

We could have easily torn each other's clothes off but that would tend to get pricy so we just undressed hastily, entered the shower and I was already on him. I hold his ass firmly as we kiss, pressing his front on mine, he is as urging and it shows in the way he embraces me and returns the kiss. Something is different this time since the 7 is a part of me, I can feel everything twice and it could have been maddening me with intense pleasure if I didn't know how to control myself.

The serpent hisses and revolves around the other creature, completely opening its mouth to savor the Black Panther whole.

We exit and dry ourselves fast before stepping in the bedroom where I foresaw him leveling me off the floor, but I remain inexpressive while moving my head from left to right, «Tsk tsk, my way this time. » I make him sit down on the mattress before seating over his lap facing him, feeling his erection on my stomach I take some seconds to kiss his jaw line and neck. I never get tired of this, he is just **goddamn eatable**. While I pay him attention, he passes a hand over my breast before descending on my belly down to my nether region to start stimulating me.

I press my mouth on his shoulder before avidly biting his skin, he slightly groans granting my ears with his masculine quality once more; next he places his large palms on my waist and levels me then I hold his rigid member to direct him inside. We sigh as I go down around him; grab his back with force pressing him over me once more.

I fervently desire him more than anything I've ever coveted in my existence, and I have indeed yearned for many inaccessible things most humans lack the imagination for… hard-pressing him on me was one of few ways I can savor him more adequately; presently he is mine and the craving only intensified once this became fact. Next another battle with tongues occurred, with our lips; when we depart I place a thumb under his chin leveling his head before running the tip of my tongue over his jaw, then I lay him down and start moving over him.

Albert Wesker lays here, **The** Black Panther, this fierce unconquerable man. Staring at me from under with those eyes, offering himself armor stripped. Breathing sensually through his mouth, allowing me to dictate how things can progress that which he had never given to anyone. The only being capable of taking him on is another indomitable creature, and I did indeed conquer the redoubtable individual that he is.

The seven-star challenge for us both.

I ravenously offer him this saccharine moment, permitting him to immerse himself with me as well. My loving consideration bears fruit when he gives a warm gentle sigh, then use his abs to sit up so he can roll me over on my back. There he returns the bite on my shoulder; my response is to gnaw my lips then buck my waist against him demandingly. Before he started thrusting though he slides the tip of his tongue on my breast up to my jaw, seeing Albert doing such a sensual motion gave me shivers. _Hotter than boiling lava._ He starts kissing me again and delivers one of his throaty 'hmm' which is always divine to hear. I push my fingertips on his backside and press on the rear of his head with the other hand.

He rolls his waist just for me and strikes right where I need it, making me moan in his mouth. He departs from my lips before intensifying the rhythm so I hold him with my legs, run my hand over his chest on his soft skin feeling his nipple and then abdomen, next up along the crevice on his back. Soon he starts to grace my ears with his manly moans, low and erotic noises that I can never get enough of, until we both pick up the pace and I hear him louder before doing the same. He nears the brink of collapse and strikes upward at me so I'd follow, he climaxes thus I hold unto him tight coming afterward.

We remain there getting our breath back as I slide my hands down the length of his arms; shoulders, biceps and forearms, feeling every muscles and bones. We both regain control while mainly enjoying being coupled, me around him and him within me, warm and pleased. Then he recedes but before I can stand he forces me down again, «I need to replenish my strength before the third round. » He moves away reaching for the can of fruits then lay back down at my left, while he spreads the contents all over my front I eye him languidly; his mouth, pectoral forms, his waist and rigid member that intensifies his goddamn sexiness right now.

After emptying the can he leans over and pick up fruits, sometimes eating them or sharing with his mouth, or he licks the light syrup. His eyes would move from my body to mine in slow movements, eating me whole; gazes still retaining that menacing energy within yet contrasting with the affection he is giving me. Absolutely nothing can compare to him, to this instant. Watching him is a treat in its own, hot as hell; I have to carve this moment in my memory.

When he is done he shares the last peach and I hold the back of his head giving him a long measured kiss, feeling his stomach move on my side as he breathes and his erection tickling my belly. _How can one possibly have enough of all this?_ Some fruits are hardly a perfect nutritious snack for a man but he'll have to wait before he could eat a more consistent meal. Despite syrup having now flown down my sides and rendered portion of the sheet sticky, I push him on his back, pour some syrup over his private before satisfying him. It is as rewarding for me to watch him get increasingly aroused; his inhuman eyes moving over me as he glances downward admiring my own nakedness, his brows gradually losing their severity as they slightly rise. His lips departing to breathe faster, he tries to control himself as I devour him with mouth and eyes simultaneously. I really don't enjoy sucking on anyone's genital though making Albert melt like this is definitely worth having to employ that method.

I give him my all until he fisted the sheets, every muscle stiff, and I finally witness his head going backward as he offers a deep lengthy groan which finished in a very pleased moan. Damn I greatly enjoy this, _how can he always be so goddamn appealing beyond belief_ …? As he recovers from his release I kiss his abdomen and run my lips on his chest, simply liking to hear his breath gradually slowing down. It is a priceless gift we are giving each other as for we wouldn't allow anyone else to take us like this, or contemplate us as we showed our more gentle side; our plain nakedness in every sense of the word.

We take a very quick shower mainly with water just to erase the remnants of food and sweat then go back down to eat something else. His wound doesn't seem to give him that much pain but since he wouldn't say anything I'll never really know, I suppose that's how people see me as well. We dress up accordingly and leave to meet his other client. He insists I come along at Security and the guard has to call his boss, Wesker argues, «We both enter or you won't get your hands on these samples; knowing the state of affairs and seeing how Umbrella is tottering on the brink of collapse, I can guarantee you that you will not get your hands on these specimens anywhere else nor any other time soon. Only a fool would keep quarrelling now. »

We got showed in his bureau and after making sure the money is all there in suitcases, off we were. You've got to admit, with all the hackers and electronic fraud nowadays it is safer to have tangible bills in compartments rather than mere digits on a screen representing potential money. Yes he is rich now; those samples were worth a massive shitload of bills, he also walks away with new-found reputation for quality and professionalism.

Another cog set in motion in the large mechanism of his desires. He can keep the money, all I want is him and this sort of life therefore I breathed the time spent by his side as if each could be my last; because that is exactly what it is. The next-and-possibly-last turn of my gear is always in sight… likewise for him if he's not careful.

The following days were filled with researching, gathering data from different sources on the possible whereabouts of the remnants of an Umbrella's thread; we had to make sure to destroy the entire web. Of course we also took care of what was left of the deceased Mr. Evasive's plants, and his own superiors, which was amusing. The projects they were working on was of little use to us at present, if anything it gave us a small glimpse of what else could be achieved, nonetheless still worth taking for further testing or improving in the future.

Then when September came we usually worked on different matters while still being under the same roof, for my part I read every files provided by Albert on Umbrella; making me up to date on everything accordingly rendering me more apt at much more. Afterwards I researched extra data on numerous different subjects like viruses, many bio-organisms, chemistry, cells mutations and so on; anything to become more effective. And also because I like it all hence I spent entire days seated in front of my laptop gathering knowledge. Plus every now and then we'd enjoy fighting against each other therefore I learned a few of his moves as well.

Additionally I bought a motorcycle, nothing too flashy enough to remain anonymous as required moreover I would go on errands without needing Albert driving me there. It was easier for me to draw links from those places and people when he wasn't around anyway, his connection with my mind sometimes would just complicate things. Alone I could take my time and concentrate properly. On his side he'd do what he must as well, though he mostly remained in the shadows and let me handle the rest since my face and identity were unknown.

During that month was also when Wesker located that spy named Ada Wong and hired her to retrieve the G-Virus; as her mind and actions revealed to me, she could be trusted for some jobs but not entirely. Therefore Albert always knew what little diversions she concocted in the dark but pretended otherwise, he was even more secretive than she was plus experienced in playing that game. As long as the agent still brought him what he ordered her to in the end, he wouldn't get rid of her just yet. Her supposed-luck would run out soon enough though. Still she was truly skilled, so perfectly usable.

As for me he needed his right hand on a more sensitive matter. I did what he asked but not like a pet because this is what I wanted too since for once in my life I had a purpose, felt alive. Albert would sell his new acquisition to the highest bidder, yet augmenting his personal worth on the market but still being secretive enough so as to not alert Umbrella of his existence. In the meantime I started wearing but a plain pair of sunglasses merely to conceal my identity as for my eyes had evolved.

After October 1st, the destructive sanitation of Raccoon City was all over the news.

X+++++++X

October, gloomy sceneries filled with rain, black trunks and their colorful dying leaves, the first cold winds; a promise of an entertaining dark time. Compared to most people I actually like that time, Albert don't seem to mind the slight cold though most individual were already complaining about it. Presently he is busy reading something on his laptop while I relax cleaning my sniper rifle; eyes bare as we both got used to for the last couple of months. At some point curiosity wins over him so I feel his eyes on me, I keep mine on my work but after fifteen seconds I say, «Looks sexy, I know.»

He replies bemused, «I didn't say anything. »

I begin smirking while leveling my sight, «... _I know_. »

His brows slightly narrow, «Reading my mind again? »

I report my attention on my rifle though still grinning «Didn't have to. »

I hear him exhale through his nose in a quick shot before refocusing on his research.

I'd been preparing for a mission, so minutes later it was with my leather jacket plus black helmet and sniper rifle case strapped on my back that I drove off, glancing at the Halloween decorations placed on homes and stores. Most people see this as something that shouldn't be scary but cheerful: stupid ghosts smiling, tender witches and so on, only a handful of individuals made it gory; for the people making it mild this is a day where they can dress as something else, even stupidly.

Whereas for the persons who live in that other-world spirit all year long it is merely the chance to see the surroundings change and adapt to that reality in their heads; render it all less boring finally. At my age I still like what that festivity represents to me, a period in time where the external reflects a portion of what is in my head, of how I live; if only the world would look this nice all year round. But it would end and the plain, dull sceneries would come back; people with their normal ugly faces. _Monsters hiding in plain sight._

The engine warming my rear and its sound was calming; one hour later I neared the complex I needed to raid thus leaving the machine in a hidden spot in order to continue on foot silently and methodically. Removing my jacket and helmet I didn't bother picking up the pair of shades concealed in my front pocket, I'll meet no civilian here plus I always appreciate to see the enemies' stunned faces at my sight; provides further entertainment. Even if some might think I am wearing contact lenses at first glance, once my aptitudes demonstrated it always dawned hard on them that there really is more to it. I remove my backpack, now wearing a black long-sleeved skin-tight shirt plus dark-blue patterned army pants tucked in my usual military black boots. Tight outfits always are the best to permit smoother and more precise movements, therefore my pants isn't that tight but really not baggy either.

Before leaving my motorbike behind however I flip the case open to assemble my gun, the subtle mechanical noises mixed with the ones of the nature around is pleasing. Following the usual routine my rifle is rapidly assembled, though by the time I reach in for the scope my hand halts above it; before smirking at how superfluous it is now… I level the firearm pressing it against my shoulder before zooming in and out with my eyes alone, smiling wider since this is like making one with my rifle even further.

My presence here is simple, I've had finally pinpointed with exactitude who those uninvited members had been back then in Raccoon; the ones that me and Albert had executed without gaining information. We had been tracking these fuckers for long enough and now is payback time so I intend to enjoy this, while naturally remaining professional.

I breathe in the air of the forest; its smell reinvigorating and helping me focus. Crouching under branches and slaloming between trees, all senses sharp and alert. Even if they did conceal cameras it makes little to no difference, it'd already be too late once they realize my intrusion and nothing could stop me; unless they have Wesker on hand. I laughed to myself quietly. I derive pleasure in the chase, relish at what I have become and am ready to give it my all.

I mostly still process matters like a human yet I am changed, not only a metaphor any longer I have become this cunning serpent; body temperature also altered by the fusion with the BASE. My hands permanently freezing and fingernails tinted of this pale blue-violet shade in cadavers, so whenever I'd touch an enemy they felt the cold grip of death… Not only do I feel singular but perceiving things differently makes it much clearer that I can't be referred as a human anymore. It's hard to put it into words but I know how I feel, and it makes it far easier to see them all as preys. Back then I was still as weak as them fools but now my elevation above the specie is concrete so not just fantasy. This sweet tangibility makes it feel like a dream at times.

During my subtle approach while scanning the environs, the annoying thought occurred to me that one might argue over my choice of pants' color referring to it as inadequate. Of course I could have worn a better-fitting camouflage to conceal myself in autumn leaves….but would they seriously think something so trivial matters to someone so gifted as me, moreover while being equipped with this deadly sniper rifle? It don't matter shit whether they spot me or not, I'm not hunting goddamn deer here, and soon enough all the human preys would be slain. _So that settles it,_ hence forcefully chasing away the incommodious thought that had broken my concentration.

I eventually localize a few men patrolling on the property, getting on one knee to steady my aim I then deal with them swiftly while feeling this bliss at using my reliable weapon once more. No use hiding the bodies since no other guards will discover them as for they will all be dead soon, animals and insects will take care of the leftovers afterward. Though this lethal approach is not entirely stealthy, still it's better than using a knife on unsuspecting sentinels since the ground is covered with dry leaves, as a result they would alert of my presence even before I could near on my target. Besides once they heard the first shot echo they've been doing me a favor by scattering around panicked making it easier to pinpoint their location; _morons..._ During the hunt I also keep switching sniping points after each shots in order to keep them confused. And if it still wasn't enough my foreseeing would fill in the blanks; subsequently in a matter of minutes it was all over.

Holding my gun with both hands I start running forward. When I near the complex it reminds me of those I had seen before, they all appeared plain until you stepped in and unveiled their undisclosed projects. My sixth sense told me where to go and what to expect so I acted accordingly; comparable to a partner constantly having my back.

From the info I gathered this place is run by a woman, she gives no favors and makes sure to remain on top. Well I suppose she's in for a nice surprise today. Like most of her businessmen counterparts she got too voracious; now is time to even the balance. I lay my reliable firearm on the ground before running towards the compound, breaking the neck of one guard and slide-kicking another before slitting his throat. I then go back to fetch my firearm before concealing it behind a piece of machinery, _sorry but this is a one-woman-army operation from this point onward._

The cameras finally notified them of my invasion then the party started. Avoiding bullets, snapping necks, cutting, kicking and punching; everything was accompanied with screams of pain or surprise.

 _Well if it isn't a good work out; oh here comes more._ Electronic doors unlocked and armed men poured in, I dodge running up walls shortly before executing back flips or simply use them to get rid of foes, subsequently many ceiling lights got shot instead of me. After defeating most of them, one decides that it might be a better idea to use a flash grenade. Unfortunately for the guard, I knew it was coming three seconds before the decision dawned on him. Hurling my knife his way it stuck in his upper leg subsequently making him stop his assault, I dash towards him and grace his chin with an upper-cut. Yet again the pain from the blow spread across my own limb, increasing my alertness.

Not being close enough from any exit at the time, I could not avoid what came next no matter if I was already running; the corridor I'm in suddenly turns completely dark, locking me in here. _They must be able to isolate portions from others._ Fortunately for me this is of no consequence since my eyes permits me to see perfectly still. Whether she was taking her time by planning to send another unit to their doom my way or just hoped I dropped dead in here, I needed to act. All the doors visible are mounted with card readers therefore all useless without any current, but there stands an elevator at the end of the passage. I use my knife to pry the doors open then break the latch above my head and ascend on top, using the cable to gain access to the second floor.

Well I know she had devised a welcoming party right there, having imagined my next logical move even before isolating the first floor. I'm thinking then to ascend up to the third but sentries are also posted there, waiting silently with automatics aimed at the doors. _Hmm, not bad but they'll have to do better than that._ Since they were about to open the doors on the fourth level to throw a smoke grenade, I went back down and fetched an assault rifle. I would break in there from above instead of taking the long way up through each floor; managing to eliminate their boss subsequently leaving no one left to operate the lock down systems.

They wanted to cage me in here and render me blind so they'd have a better chance at neutralizing me, not knowing I can fight with my eyes closed. Now all I need to do is ascend that wire and force the doors open once more. They wouldn't shoot at the material and risk any bullets ricocheting, so that will give me enough time to slide the barrel of the automatic in between thus fire before they can; clearing the way long enough for me to slip in and obliterate the resistance.

The fumes starts filling the space below but it has its limit, the higher I go the less likely it is to approach me. I attain the fourth level like planned and execute myself; after successfully managing to make them retreat into hiding I slip through, they yell orders so one of them pops out of a corner shooting. I dodge while another throws a flash grenade, oblivious of its inefficacy against me.

I do close my eyes to protect them for they are sensitive enough already, before running at the squad as they aim at me once more. Performing these insane acrobatics is one thing, but dodging everything while two squads are firing at me from different angles is more challenging; we're talking automatics here consequently loads of ammunitions. There's no time for me to just halt for one second and return fire since whenever someone was reloading another took over; eventually I got shot.

Now I know what it feels like as my yell echoed through the ruckus, but despite the pain I force myself to dash their way and send my foot upward in the nose of the closest. I immediately execute more summersaults and punch additional faces, break legs and arms while dodging knife attacks. I also enjoy some wrist locks, chin jabs, head butts, eye gouging, knee and elbow strikes, some more throat punches as well as solar plexus blows. _Hell yeah._ The elite squad still breathing from the other corner is in a panic now; a woman orders another team member as she positions herself to cover him. I pick up a black Uzi before popping out of the bend shooting; now at least I am covering myself while nearing them. Additional curses and screams later I am the only one standing, injuries healed. I am getting used to floors being littered with bodies, empty bullets and walls falling apart though not in the sense of it being monotonous; this isn't purposeless so it still makes me feel alive.

No doubt the remaining guards from the other floors are already converging on my position, no matter since I will welcome them once they'll be here; right now I paced toward their chief's office with concentration. She is a tall woman, dark hair with red glasses ornamenting a severe face; a visage that bears experience. My aim firm, I shoot at the locked panel ready to move accordingly to avoid foreseen rebound; but even if some did hit me I'd still heal afterward. _Damn I love this new body of mine…._

Destroyed, I toss the automatic on the side and enter; there she is vigilantly waiting for me, a true-beauty-of-a-Magnum aimed my way. Shining silver, silent and cold; deadly as fuck, a goddamn Python. _She's not fucking around when welcoming guests._

Her voice is charming yet icy, with a hint of a British accent, «After witnessing your impressive agility I'm despondently aware that my endeavor at defending myself will likely be ineffective. But giving your own strength of character and perseverance, I reason you can appreciate this burning necessitation. »

I tilt my head to the left a little and offer her a minor grin right before repositioning my neck straight afterward; she _is_ delightful, too bad this battle to the death allows but one possible outcome. Although prepared I remain right where I am, waiting for her to do the first move; I'm in no rush, her forces wouldn't just barge in here and start shooting with her in the room.

As perceived, she places an index to her ear, «Wait for my instructions out the door, then if she still manages to eliminate me I expect you provide our unsolicited visitor with everything you have. In such a case initiate phase Q. », she then offers me a slight smile before adding, «Fascinating eyes, I would love to dissect you and discover the secret. »

«Interesting proposal but I have to decline. »

On that she started shooting and me dodging; no problem there, the Magnum's power is more destructive than the rifles but slower thanks to the strong kickback. All I need to do is make sure she doesn't shoot me in the head, else I doubt I'd heal from such a blow with my brains scattered all over the place. After six shots she doesn't even bother reloading instead toss the gun my way, I twist my upper body to the left a bit as it flies right passed me, and then give her a charming smile. Her blue eyes glares but it isn't a reaction to my little humorous move, mainly because that is her fierce gaze anyway. She removes her lab coat while walking to a wall then grabs a katana, _now that's interesting…_

Assuming a defensive stance, her pine-green blouse stretching all around her solid frame, it's clear she knows what she is doing. I am glad she desires to play further. I wipe sweat from my upper lip, «I always admired this form of combat, such discipline and precision. Indulge me. »

Talented, she is fast and master of her body; I enjoy dancing with her even to the point where I let out some low laughter. My amusement doesn't make her resolve waver in the least, she remains focused and adroit. After two minutes of allowing her to have her way at me, I position my upper body diagonally and bring my knee to my chest before lunging my foot in her stomach sending her backward, she rolls and jump back on her feet, eyes not faltering. Her breathings fast from being unable to compete with my extreme abilities, she cracks her neck saying, «A long time since I've been this entertained; you're an atypical specimen. »

«What I admire is that you actually had to practice a lot in order to achieve this level of expertise, whereas I gained mine in two days, while I slept it off no less. Hence you're not so bad yourself. Shame though that I have to take it all away from you. »

«Unavoidable, if I'm unsuccessful here I'm no better than dead still since my superior won't tolerate failure. »

«One more thing we have in common…», I move arms and wrists at my sides in quick short successions, the motion making my muscles crack, «Come. »

Without any more chatter she lunges at me, then additional minutes passed and I could tell she was becoming fatigued, logically speaking she is producing more efforts than I. I play around with her some more by lightly hitting her on random places and watching her stumble the more she tires. The woman begins groaning in exasperation as well though remaining as fiercely resolute not to give up, I give her points for that but this can't persist; and it would if I don't end it. I let her cut me on my arm once, more for pleasure than lack of seeing it coming; her eyes darting on mine at my sudden impassiveness.

My wound healed while I hold her gaze as we're standing there breathing fast, her limbs shaking from the considerable amount of effort she had deployed in so short a time. This woman has good stamina, regrettably she needs to possess more than that to triumph. Her eyes didn't shift as she executes one last attempt at a strike, her thrust making her move to my right as I sidestep and send my knees in her stomach, twist her arm before taking her blade ramming it through her. She had wanted to go down fighting, I understand that need hence allowed it; her moans turn to gurgling as blood fills her throat, then she drops to the floor inert. If this was a friend I would have removed the sword and placed it at her side with solemnity, but there is no use for such a scene in this instance.

I walk to the computer and insert an USB key that would download the content on its own. I turn to the door; there stands about ten guards ready for me, two women and eight men. Usually the women are more agile on their feet while men are physically stronger; their IQ level not dependant on their gender though still inadequate against me. I recalled the pain received when hit with bullets and wished not to relive the experience. There is a difference between the sore scrape from a blade that did absolutely nothing to disturb me, and a dreadfully sharp blow burning through my insides. _But it's still better to heal despite it all than drop dead once shot._ Composed, I stepped out and did what I now do best. I receive three bullets in total which is a very small amount considering the firepower, drop to my knees from the recoil but instantly push myself on my feet with a growl and decimate them nonetheless.

I breathe heavily standing among the lifeless, jaws clenched as my wound closes pushing the ammo out like last time. The deformed casings clatter on the floor with surrealism. Smirking, I go back inside the office and start to explore the database for more Intel and research, unfortunately an alarm starts echoing throughout the place and a program initiates to wipe the disk drive. I quickly remove the key, _must be a guard that securely hid somewhere to set off phase Q._ Thinking that, I turn my head towards the ceiling then rush out, it seems like said phase also means flooding the entire complex with neurotoxins; followed by immediate shutdown of all doors of course.

 _This is entertaining alright._ I can hold my breath for almost two minutes when required; it wouldn't have sufficed if not for how I had infiltrated this floor in the first place. Running back to the elevator I jump and slide down the cable then rush into the corridor. Moving faster demands more oxygen for my muscles but I don't have the luxury, I need to get out of here quick before my survival instinct kicks in and forces me to inhale the toxins. Grabbing another firearm I shoot yet another panel and then gets reunited with more forces, what's left of them all, wearing oxygen masks. The only obstacles standing between I and the exit, and I'm not about letting them prevail now.

We all fire at once and one gets shot in the leg, I dash their way as they run for cover; taking the injured sentinel out before tossing the empty gun aside. I have to roll away immediately else I would have met the same end. I feel veins in my neck and forehead pulsates, my throat squeezing even more as the need to breathe is becoming threateningly unbearable. Locking my sight on another I run and jump-spin in the air, getting my hand on his uniform I haul the man closer twisting his neck also brusquely tearing the mask off him. Using him as shield supported by my left side, I'm able to put the apparatus on while not being shot myself; a truck to my right doesn't allow the two remaining guards any flanking maneuvers. My human shield isn't bulletproof though so I need to act fast still as his skin is mercilessly being turned to shreds.

Once on safely I gasp for air as my knees flinch, light-headed. The motion causes the decapitated man to roll off me, but muscles now being reinvigorated by CO2 prevents my total collapse and death as I am able to counterattack the next incoming assaults. When I shoved my blade in through the eye of the last adversary I stood there and waited, making sure none of them were still coming. I look around admiring my handy work before walking towards the exit, yet having to force my way out by excessive use of bullets.

The door could only remain open and neurotoxins would flow out but it would soon evaporate anyway before doing too much harm; besides after the incident in Raccoon City, this is but very mild collateral damage…. Breathing loud, I grab my sniper rifle before returning to my motorcycle, just there looking dazzling and waiting for me. I remove the mask and absorb as much fresh air as I want prior to dismantling my weapon; doing so a curious crow watches me from a nearby branch above. It croaks, shifting its head to the side; I wink at it and stand upright. Next I take my small backpack to change clothes; wearing gloves plus my helmet will conceal what remains of hemoglobin on my skin. I'd look rather suspicious riding in town smeared with blood, even if this is October…

On my way back to the hideout, I get an idea and stop by somewhere. _Albert will be doubled pleased._


	14. Decisions

**Decisions**

Parking my beast in the garage next to his Hummer, I enter and find him seated on the couch typing at his laptop yet again. He doesn't accord me the slightest of glance but I am used to it, in the time we've been laying low here together I offered him the same lack of human response myself, so it's normal for us. Aside from the intimate times when we decide to indulge ourselves, that is. I lay my backpack near the entry and enter the shower, I swear this place is used more to decontaminate ourselves from remnants of blood and liter of sweat rather than what normal people usually use it for. While showering I summon many aspects of this partnership that makes me thankful, like having found someone who would gratify me with the same lack of reaction daily. It might appear bizarre for anyone who doesn't understand this way of living, but to us social rituals that are considered "normal", plus overreacting people, are utterly demanding.

Unlike others who would always question whether I'm angry or alright whenever I wasn't acting like them, according to their standards of what makes a human actually human; it's a pain having to explain to many that this is just the normal me, and then they would get upset when I would get annoyed because of their constant misunderstandings. _Compared to them Albert is actually quite agreeable, indulgent and refined, so that says a lot. He still feels like home, common territory._

I pick up new clothing from the bag which I have left in the bathroom especially for this, clothes that I have bought since it isn't me anymore to wear my old clothing. It's nothing extravagant, just a striped blue and black chemise plus black pants. My preference for lack of colors didn't change though and it never would, Albert is well-placed to know how that is. Right now he is wearing a blue-navy turtle neck, sleeves rolled up his forearms plus black pants. I glance over him, it's as though every new occasions that I look at him again feels like the first time.

Taking my own laptop I sit to his right and remain quiet, I know he is busy acquiring information and generally we'd be seated this way exchanging knowledge. Just one of those times I enjoy and don't take for granted since life is so delicate. I momentarily look at what he is researching while noticing how the bright screen intensifies his already-lustrous eyes. For one hour straight, only our clicking is heard, sometimes typing, and he'd release a faint throaty 'hm' when finding something of interest. Sometimes I sense him shift slightly on the couch, his behavior less relaxed when coming to a dead end or something he disapproves of in terms of intelligence.

After another seventeen minutes my dry throat made me recall how thirsty I had been while driving back here, but seeking data often does this to me where I forget to take care of this shell. I'm also famished from my earlier activities and constant use of my powers but that can wait, I longed for data more than food right now. I set the laptop on the low table in front of us before getting up. He must have been seated there for hours on end like I knew him capable of, hence his concentration not as good as earlier since presently he's getting distracted by my passing, eyes leveling on my rear. Hell I know we are both extremely focused and professional creatures, but sometimes we too just let our eyes wander, plus coming from him I'm not offended.

I turn my head his way and see his eyes dart on my face, I wink before saying «How long have you been seating there? I think I have just the right thing for you. » and near my backpack to pull out a bottle of Le Ciel.

He sighs while moving his neck around then says, «Yes, that is a fine proposal. »

I pick up two glasses and sit back, hands him one then he reclines back sighing once more. I glance over his screen, «Hmm…. that again, hence your unnatural way of communicating your emotions via more than one sigh. »

Maybe it's displeasing to him how much I know him, though it really isn't that hard to comprehend since we share similar traits, but nowadays I still hope he doesn't see it as a problem. He enjoys a mouthful before responding, «This damn thing is preposterously the most complex equation I've ever worked on so far. It is tormenting my mind. I _despise_ to think that I would require Birkin's help in order to achieve its completion... but I had already met my limits when G had first been discovered. »

I lean in to examine further, now over his knees I could feel his ever-burning eyes roaming over my back, «…..Careful, you might trigger my spontaneous combustion by staring too much.»

«Wouldn't want that. », he says throatily.

«Liar», I reply while keeping on reading, but the more I do the more my brows narrow then my lips thinned; I am embarrassed, this is complicated alright and nothing like I've ever searched information on before. Once again, in comparison to his own knowledge, I hate my lack of understanding in such domains; nothing would please me more presently than providing support into cracking this, it would simultaneously make me more appreciative of myself. Though feeling rather insignificant having to sit this one out, I yet might be able to provide some kind of insight. I fetch the USB key from my pocket and hands it to him, «Perhaps there's something in there that could help overcome whatever it is that makes you revolve in circle.», I lean backward.

I let the agreeable liquid descend in my throat as he says contemplatively, «Perhaps… In any case, enough for tonight. » and brings the laptop's lid down. Well this could also hint at his weariness else his curiosity would have enticed him to take a look right away. _Strange though, stamina-wise...then maybe he simply just have something else in mind._ His elbows resting on his knees like that, I watch him as he mainly breathes. I know he'd been at it since early this morning although he had switched seats since then; know what it means to be inert for so long while working on something, and how the tension builds in the back plus shoulders therefore I offered him a massage. Time and again we had to get used to each other's touch as for we never were ones to let others approach us this way, not that we usually make physical contact a lot in the first place. But currently when I gently push him aside in order to sit behind him, he isn't as inflexible as I know he can be.

I lift his turtle neck and he helps me remove it completely; I know that my freezing hands will be a shock but they would warm up as I go, and besides he has suffered much worse. He tenses taking a quick intake of breath under the icy touch then let me work my magic. I don't know my way around pipette, chemistry or biology as much as he but I am good with my hands nonetheless, know what to do and where. While I help him unwind I start reporting the details of my mission, he takes all the information in silently. Eventually his head lowers from all the pleasant contacts, even moaning throatily when I work on a knot that is worse than the others. I am fine with aiding him to feel soothed amidst this strenuous life, playing nurse isn't my style but I don't mind these rare occasions when it comes to him.

Having Albert near me like this always makes my chained animal yank at its shackles. I feel this growing desire to consume him entirely, however I control the need and mostly vote to just let the tip of my tongue run up the back of his neck. He shivers despite the slight trail of saliva, must be because I tickled his body hair too. My legs are limp at each of his sides and soon I feel his hands glide up on them. I solidly roll my thumbs on his shoulder blades a bit more while he just let his palm rest on my knees. Twenty seconds later I lean in and move my nose up in his hair, breathing his engaging aroma. I inhale deeply then sigh, bringing my hands on his front gliding them to his chest before pressing him on me. I need to hold him firmly, just feel him against me like this. I sense his breathings and synchronize mine along; he let me cling to him without saying anything or trying to move away.

I let out throatily «You did warm up to me as well…»

He remains quiet still but his mind approves; and surprisingly as he sits there, I sense he feels neither shame nor annoyance from that thought he just provided for himself. _Warmed up to me, he did._

Then I learn why, the reason I allow myself this weakness right now; it comes in my mind, like a paroxysm. Unexpectedly, as if feeling something's wrong, he lifts his right hand to caress the back of my head softly. Massaging there he relieves some of my own tensions making me close my eyes. I exhale slowly, allowing him to take care of me without feeling stupid. I let the unpleasant image sink until it is but an omen, he on the other hand would only realize in time….

I breathe him in once more before removing my hands and departing; seating next to him again before leveling my flute. He does the same in silence so we drink in synchronicity, lost in our own thoughts. He leans back placing an arm over the sofa and I remain where I am, elbows on my knees as I stare ahead outside. I actually catch on a raccoon fumbling around in the dark... Shortly after my stomach growls so I get up to prepare food, Albert remains immobile still thinking while finishing his drink. Knowing he must have skipped his own refueling as he worked, I prepare portions for two though something relatively light seeing how late it is; wouldn't want digestion preventing anyone from sleeping well.

His turtle neck is back on once I bring the plates along then I stare outside some more while eating; thinking about many things myself, even refills my glass before seconds later he does the same. Afterwards he picks up a book while I wash the dishes; we take turn at cooking and washing so it isn't like I am being a servant, he does his part accordingly just as I. Next I went to empty my backpack and trashed the bullet-ridden shirt before soaking my pants in icy water. Once done I near the window and lean beside it, sight lost on the sky and that stunning crescent, listening to pages being turned. Eventually he placed the book down and got up, «Time to rest, we've got another eventful day tomorrow. »

Without a word I stare as he walks to his bedroom where he draws back the sheet over his bed, when I silently stroll in he is preparing to remove his pants. I stand in the doorframe «Don't mind me, I like watching you undress; to be fair I like watching you, period. »

He had turned at the sound of my voice and now is nearing me, «You truly make no noise parallel to a snake slithering on ice. » He places both his arms at each side of the door, over me, «I am conscious of your tendency at looking intently; now, why don't you land a hand…»

I dig my right index in between the fabric of his pants in order to unbutton them, before sliding the zipper down slowly with intent while we keep our eyes locked. I can hear him breathe softly; see his adman apple move as he swallows. I let his pants drop to the floor and at the subtle noise of it on the carpet he rushes his mouth on mine. I grab the sides of his head with my hands forcing a stronger kiss, our breathings quickly becoming irregular through the passionate motions, until he clutches my shoulders to vigorously push me into the wall at my left. A noise escapes my throat then we keep exchanging saliva, next we both started to remove my chemise and pants.

I hold his biceps firmly as he still presses my shoulder blades and back on the solid surface, he breaks the kiss before running his lips on my jaw and neck all while placing his knee in between my legs. Supporting me he applies pressure with his thigh, just teasing with this motionless contact before capturing my arms lifting them above my head, pinning them with his larger palm. I won't let him have all the fun and knows he expect rebellion from this other wild animal he is mischievously trying to dominate.

Therefore I moved my head to my right and bit his forearm hard enough to leave red marks, making him brusquely withdraw his limb whilst inhaling as abruptly. Albert laughed in his throat; we both are getting turned on. As he still holds my left hand, I move my freed limb down his abdomen cupping his genital; he leans in to slide his nose along my neck-side and into my hair, being demonstrative like a real panther would do with its neck. Before I can feel him becoming erect however he seizes my thighs and swiftly pulls us off the wall. I have to grab his shoulders to prevent my fall then he roughly forces me into the mirror on his commode. The glass breaks and digs into my back as I let out a grunt in between clenched teeth. Seated on top of it I say «Whatever happened to not breaking anything? »

«I reconsidered. » he says before kissing my collar bone, the lesions in my skin already gone.

«Wise decision, I wondered when you would. », I grip his ass strongly pushing him on me as I imprison his waist with my legs. My hand on the nape of his neck, I slide my fingers upward through his hair as he's still moving his mouth about my skin, then I fist some solidly ordering him to keep going until I've had enough, before forcing him into kissing me again. Next he yanks me from the article before throwing me on the mattress. His fast motion made the room revolve around dizzying me briefly, after the first bounce I turn over and promptly place my feet diagonally under his chin just as he has been leaning closer; playfully stopping him allowing me to marvel at how he stands there on all fours like an animal, muscles stiff and fiery eyes defying me. From inward, he moves his hand beginning on my ankle then beyond before tossing my entire leg aside, grabbing my waist and jolting me upward turning me over.

Cheap anal thrill? No thank you, and it isn't what he has in mind either therefore I let him bend over me as I stand on palms and knees. He removes my bra before leaning in to cup my breast, adorning my right shoulder blade with a bite mark then down he goes rubbing my privates. I abandon myself to his care, closing my eyes as he gently prepares me for what would follow afterward. The warmth spreads between my thigh and he feels the moisture through the tissue, right then Albert merely tosses the cloth aside sliding his index in and starts stimulating me directly.

From there onward I lay my forehead on the mattress giving in to his flavorsome strokes and shortly began moving on his finger, my movements also stimulating him as my ass rubs on his front; until I fist the sheet moaning. He allows me to recover even though he leans in pressing his erection on my butt, making me feel how ready he is for me. As I am still panting he slowly rubs himself there, even caress my back tenderly. Now my breathings steadier, I shift over my back and place my feet around his ribs pulling him nearer. He lays his elbows each side of my head, pulls backward on my front hair so he can have access to my jaw which he mouthed digging his teeth on the bone. I like him putting pressure on me that way with his teeth just as I like doing it to him; I caress down his ass once more seizing it.

He's giving my nether region time to recover even though his own is throbbing unrelentingly. I pinch his trapeze forcing him seated then on his back before placing my palms each side of his head, stroking myself on him unhurriedly. I enjoy seeing his jaw clench, him breathing fast through his nose; he had already been on the edge of removing his underwear so now he's tormented. After glancing at how my breasts move above him as I sensually stimulate him, Albert grabs me and rolls us on the side then over the edge colliding with the floor, which made a quick groan escape his throat.

I chuckle gutturally then we remove our underwear and he slides inside, my back arching as I receive him before locking him in place with my legs again. Not containing himself any longer, his thrusts are avid, and so are our moans as we near our intoxicating explosions. I sense the rush, I feel it as if it could kill me so much it's- My head goes backward as my mouth opens wide; second orgasm twice as intense as the first and I can't suppress an «Al-» cut short by a high and long moan bursting out. My highly erotic state only fuels his own release even more hence he comes loud and strong over me as his arms falters, leaving him panting near my head and my chin in the curve of his neck.

I swallow and lick my lips, staring at the ceiling feeling euphoric. Still clinging to him I brush my lips on his warm skin as he doesn't mind recovering right where he is. _Pure ecstasy…_

* * *

Later that night I got up and leisurely walked to his bedroom, standing in the doorframe once more I watched over him. He is resting on his back, right hand limp over his foreleg and the left under his head. Seconds later his voice comes to me, «Is the view so compelling?»

«I can't help myself, and yes, it always will be. »

His pair of red-orange eyes reveals and shifts to the left my way.

I continue, « So your new skills are making you more alert as well, since you yet knew I was here despite me producing no noise whatsoever. »

As we stare, I know he is still unused at how my own eyes are so bright in the darkness.

«Yes and no; you have this peculiar odor clinging to you, even if you shower. I can't explain what it is but I smelled your presence more than sensed it. Furthermore I'm having trouble sleeping. Mind full of ideas whenever I wake. »

«…I know how tiresome that is…. » My sight darts to the outside as I make out a deer moving by.

Albert sits up, bringing his knees closer to his chest and placing his forearms on top, holding his left hand with his right above it. «I never thought I'd say this to anyone, but I wish I knew what you're thinking. »

I look his way again, his gaze trying to carve their way through my skull. I reply, «I have an advantage over you and you dislike it. »

He expires loudly with meaning, «As I said. »

I shake my head once, «I don't have to read your mind to know that. But wanting to be on top of everything and everyone is in your nature; I think you're coping with rather well. So far. »

«It _is_ quite taxing however. »

«Ooh, I don't doubt it. Having to actually trust me with everything I divulge and scarcely being able to conceal any bit of information I can perceive from you or other incidents. For an enigmatic man like you, it must almost ache physically. »

«And I need not read yours to be aware of your increasing wonderings regarding how long I'll let you remain by my side. »

«Obviously. Someone so power hungry cannot carry on with me forever. »

The staring continues and I can tell he battles within himself to hide what his thoughts really are. He tries to alter the flow with words, «Was that the purpose of this nocturnal visit? »

«Aside from watching you sleep, I'm awake since I require fewer hours of rest because of a faster healing organism; downside is I need to eat more frequently to replenish strength as I consume energy faster. »

I gave up trying to know what his exact thought are, I'll figure it out the hard way soon enough….«I'll let you rest.», on this I went back to the living room to contemplate the stars, mind drifting on my vision, one that could not be changed. And even if it could, I still wouldn't have it any other way. This is the permanent protector in me being ever so thick-headed. It's also about my unwavering loyalty, my values, and my heart as well.

Fully awake, I remain seated completely motionless and watch the sun rise hours later.

X+++++++X

The next morning we went on about our business like usual, but there is that something which has been nagging at me last night. It makes me break the silence, «Do you suppose bigger events can be foreseen months before they occur because they modify the flow of time much more than common events? Same applies for past experiences I read in you when we first met. Taking into consideration that the rest of the time I can predict what will happen three seconds before it does, and that it really is info coming in and not me actually choosing what I want to see. »

He swallows a piece of Danish before licking a residue off his lip, «Sounds appropriate though hard to demonstrate.»

I nod, «That is also something that bothers me since there are no concrete answers but my speculations alone. Moreover, it's not like the human species has proven that time is as cyclical or real as they think; perhaps it only makes one without being separated the way humans imagine it is. After all, time is but a notion for and from humans. Dogs have no notion of time; five minutes or five hours is the same to them. So that may mean that whenever I get visions it comes from the same place and not from future or past events; but a big whole in which I could drain in everything. I just don't know how and why I can't see "200 years" from now, for example... I suppose I shouldn't bother too much as long as it works in our favor, not a very scientific approach but we've got to take some and leave some. »

«Agreed. »

Still it nags at me. Well, yesterday he had left the USB key on the desk near the couch, now is not the time to investigate it since we have something else to do. He gets up bringing his cup with him, «I'll exercise then we'll be leaving. » He is already wearing his workout clothes and I watch him move to the designated area.

My stationary bike is in there so I would often watch him keeping fit while listening to music. Presently I'm bringing my breakfast to the door and look at him as he performs nice maneuvers, always so precise and powerful even through thin air. I never tire of this either. I remember the pain felt when he had broken my ribs and can only imagine many other beatings he had thrown at the enemy. _That has got to hurt indeed…_

He is one of the rare things in this sick world worth contemplating and it saddens me to know this too would end. When he was done he merely bothered getting under the shower for thirty seconds to remove the sweat before dressing up. He dresses in that black outfit of his though mixed with black military boots instead of his longer ones. He puts fingerless gloves on and sunglasses; still looking as intimidating and professional as ever. He doesn't trouble himself with any fire arms since if he needed any he'd steal it from the enemies.

For my part I wear the same black tight clothing, my movements are fluent in this enough and I am also equipped with my combat knife. We board the Hummer and a thought shoots through my mind that it might be the last time, I chase it away starting to engage Albert instead, «I have but one request, that you really trust me in there. I might have to give you orders when I get hints and it'll be for both our sakes, so I don't want to be plagued with thoughts of whether you're getting annoyed or not at my demands. Thus I need it to be clear this instant; I must be sure you'll follow my calls whenever it'll occur and give in to my movements if I have to shove you out of the way. »

He turns the wheel; there is a moment of silence where we both stare ahead. Of course I'm not expecting him to get all touchy feely and say things like ''we're a team'', but whatever approval from his part would suffice. I add, «You know how this has got to work so give me that same freedom I've given you else it might just ruin this operation and you know it. »

I've never seen him hesitate like this; I sense he is so it makes me look his way. His jaws are clenched for some reason and I slightly frown at that. He turns another curve as I patiently wait for his answer; it's troubling, what is going on in his mind? Is he sensing something isn't right? But how could he…?

His voice interrupts my thoughts, «It goes without saying. » There is something unusual in it, not an overflow of emotion but something oddly off though I cannot explain it. I stare at him for a couple of seconds before reporting my sight to the October scenery; I don't know what to think of this. _Don't you be having second thoughts now, don't sever our bond so soon….I still have one thing left to accomplish for you….to boost you to the top._

The mission, _our_ mission; infiltrate the last Umbrella laboratory known to us. To destroy all minus some interesting samples, then Wesker will be free to accomplish whatever he wants and wherever. But right now the party is just about getting started….

Albert stops a mile from the base; said building is large enough and spreads underground as well, so it's going to be a hell of a celebration for the two of us. No doubt they will defend themselves with everything they possess, squads and B.O.W.s alike; but unfortunately for them we're of far better built. Wesker could blow the doors open for us and then we'd both use our inhuman skills to carve our way through everything and everyone.

Like furtive animals we move through the forest, nearer to the entry. Trained dogs could smell us coming but they still wouldn't be a menace, besides, some of them tried to scurry away whimpering upon sensing our strange scent through the wind. Screams, multiple shots fired, the usual responses caused by our perfectly orchestrated attacks; if I had time to slow down and see us through someone else's eyes I would have found it to be a beautiful sight indeed. Cracking the necks of the last remnants of forces, we're pacing towards the entrance as I sense incoming backup. That's it, this is another important page in 'history', another gear well lubricated and turning as it should.

With some profound meaning only known to us both, we blew our way through the doors thus writing new pages…


	15. Checkmate

**Checkmate**

Albert is hurling enemies everywhere and destroying walls in his fast-paced and precise way, he's a force to be afraid of, his abnormalities more apparent to the human eyes than mine are at first glance. Their terror waves in my mind, anguish, doubts; a storm of sentiments I make my best to delete in order to gather every bits of information that really matters. Another powerful hit in the wall by my charming equal allows for a pole to drop free. I dash and start using it effectively; sweeping the rod in between enemy's legs making them fall prior to bashing their heads with it vigorously. An additional guard tries to use another piece of material on Albert but he prevents it with his forearm making the metal bend on his limb; the man's eyes widens mouth opening in a grimace whereas Wesker offers him a delighted grin. The foe's skull is then fractured upon the ground brutally as I am sending my own rival through a glass pane, eyes gauged out and fingers broken.

Then I rush on Albert grabbing his waist making him revolve around fast so as to shield him with my own body. That way his front is safe as he faces an almost-intact wall, the guards appearing right then riddles the other side with ammunitions. At the same time my back gets pierced with bullets, my grip on him tightening as many fiery shots burns through my skin and within me, a loud scream bursting out of my mouth. The ammo went through only to expand upon impact thus making more damage, whereas they didn't touch him. He immediately moves from his human shield as I drop to my knees then on my face; feeling life leaving me. My vision darkens, sounds are barely audible and I can't breathe through all the pain, then I am dead.

Meanwhile Wesker occupies himself with wrestling enemies, expertly managing on his own. Seconds later a shock courses through my heart and body as I am reviving, empty cartridges being ejected from the holes in me before they can seal up. I level my face from the floor where lay a tiny puddle of my blood as the remaining slides down my chin, slamming my fist down getting up with a resolute «Ggnn _ARGH!_ », fast on my feet to take care of the remaining man before Albert rushes in the adjacent room.

It resembles one of many laboratories; I let him deal with the forces hiding in there as I move onto the ones baring another door. I run-glide on my side, leveling the enemies' feet off the ground subsequently grabbing and breaking their wrists in turn before finishing killing them. Meanwhile one of the guards had set fire to the lab using rudimentary Molotov Cocktails subsequently engaging the lock down mechanism for said room; Albert had been momentarily exposed to the incandescent light shielding his face with his forearm. This was a good opportunity for the remaining man to shoot him in the head. Here is how it played out through my own mind versus reality; I had already picked a handgun and now am firing at the glass as the hazardous bottle is merely being thrown. Fire still caught on but my multiple shots shatters the glass allowing me to eliminate the immediate threat with a headshot of my own. Shortly after Wesker rolls backward to avoid the heat then the sprinklers activates, allowing him to escape unharmed.

There's no time for anything else as other patrols hurries in, one of them trips over the corpses and debris so I use this moment by ramming my blade down his neck. Meanwhile Albert has jumped through the broken window and is now tearing the rest apart, pounding the foes multiple times on their chests successfully killing them then, or seizing their forearm before revolving around to make the men collide into other sentries and structure alike. I'd also see him jab a solid hand right through their torso, like a Licker would do with its tongue; _fucking hell that's potent._ On my end I provide protection for his sweet rear as others swarms in from another corridor. This place is too narrow though and what would come next could kill us, I scream to him, «Back into the previous room now!» thus he is right on my heels.

Two seconds later a grenade explodes and tears everything plus everyone apart over there, debris and fumes blowing through what's left of the doorframe to us. A tormented moan resonates from the blocked corridor from one unfortunate survivor, they are so eager to defend this place that they're throwing their lives away just like that. Albert pokes his head out to see if we can still pass this way but I say, «There is another passage, if you would just hammer through this wall here. It can't be that hard since you've already destroyed it enough. »

He executes himself and soon carves a new way in, it gives into bureaus with some scientists hiding. They start to scream and beg but it all falls into deaf ears, Wesker begins typing at a computer under insecure expressions. I do the same on my end to speed up the process while monitoring incoming backups. One of the researchers gets up and starts running towards the exit; I slam one hand on the desk to quickly leap over it grabbing his collar before knocking him on the floor. Now on his back he stares at me from under as I order, «Everyone stands still, it'll all be over soon. », because we are planning to have this whole complex crumble around them anyway.

Mr. Sunglasses and I have now made certain the system can't be used against us so we walk towards the door; I nod to him before opening it. We'll make our way down through the elevator to attain the triggering system; obviously it can't be done through those PCs as higher access is required to launch it. On our way there new squads intervened, we both execute a series of backward, over-heads or to-the-side flips in the more spacious hallway, I bring my leg up fast and kick one in the chin stabbing him as he hits the ground. Spinning on one leg Albert sends the other wherever he wants plus swiftly moves his arms about, even to the point where he's enjoying himself backslapping some of them before ramming his heel down rupturing everything he wants to.

I stab one in the throat saying «Damn I _love_ it when you do that…. », with us moving like such they nearly have no chance to even the balance.

Next we get to that elevator though it's safer to just have Wesker break the doors down so we can slide along the cables to level B4 towards the samples' location. We're saying nothing during that time, and also I am becoming more uneasy as the inevitable nears upon us; being alone into knowing that it is. Nearing B4 I simply whisper, «The defenses posted in there aren't as heavy as they should be, it'll mostly heat up on level B5. »

He smashes the doors apart so we jump in then they open fire, we dodge, smack faces, break limbs, cut throats; I even use a metal chain hanging from the ceiling to strike and strangle enemies with it. Wesker thinks it's a good and fun initiative so he grabs one too; he subdues them easily and groans choking the life out of them as they kick and growl, his teeth showing through clenched jaws. A thought flashes through my mind as I expertly suffocate another, about the things I'd do to Albert right now if we weren't so damn busy; a grin dawns on my lips then is gone as I break another's neck.

Resistance decimated, Wesker nears the designated spot then set small tubes in the hardened container he has on his vest. I nonchalantly wipe my blade clean on one of the deceased's pants then level slowly from my crouched position. My sight moves onto the small test tubes, imagining what it took to create these along with their potential uses. I wouldn't entirely compare myself to them but we do share something in common now more than I do with humans.

Albert walk past me and I follow then we descended to the lower level, the turbine and engines are roaring loud, it's hot down here making me feel reluctant to move forward. Ever since my organism has merged with the BASE7 I am even more prone to getting this sense of ill from warmer areas than I already did before. I hesitate for a mere second before following him still; there are troops here so I can't just let him do all the work by himself. _Hoping I won't be a burden through this damn heat…._

Apparently up to this point they don't care about ricochets or things blowing up, as long as they stop us from committing the irreparable. They're desperate therefore we need to be even more alert, distressed people do even more stupid things…. sweat is already flowing on my forehead and streaming down my back but I am myself still, for now. _Got to end this brawl soon though._

Ever an unstoppable opponent, Wesker dashes through them before slamming one on the machinery, feeling the heat the man groans in pain but it's futile as his skull gets fractured by a fast elbow drive. I quickly thrust the sole of my foot towards an enemy's knee to incapacitate then brutally ram his face into another before taking a pistol shooting them both. Albert briefly runs on the wall and executes a fierce spin kick; I see the man's neck twist now facing his back. I roll out of way before brutally kicking one in the back sending him colliding with a wall before shoving my blade in his neck all the way through his throat. There are at least fourteen guards here and not many places to maneuver or hide, that's mostly a disadvantage for them though.

During the battle I started hearing Wesker breathe loud whenever our maneuvers would get us closer, he feels the heat as well but not in the same way I do. I'm breathing louder than him plus my focus is starting to waver through the torment this damn temperature is making me go through. He must have noticed my movements are starting to lack their original speed, so through the haze I hear his yell over the engine noises, «Initiate countdown! »

He'd take care of the other three while I activate the self-destruct system. I stumble towards the control panel to hold myself steady there, all sweaty and feeling unlike myself I type on the console with trembling hands. Seven seconds later I hear one last scream of utter pain before Albert appears around the corner. Shaking plus breathing uncontrollably, I keep on my duty as he nears me wiping blood and sweats off his face with the back of his hand. «Complications? »

«Just need to get out of this damn furnace...», I exhale loudly, upon saying this I press enter then ram my palm on the red button that had been secured under a plastic casing. Thus a red light begins sweeping the area as no doubt an emergency message rings throughout the whole complex now. From the time it took me to do this he understood, he's clever enough to link the BASE to my colder organism subsequently this room being too hot for me, even dangerously more so than for any normal humans to whose it's already suffocating.

Without any other words he just takes me in his arms and darts towards the exit, it is exhilarating being able to move at his speed though it also helps my head to spin. The fresh air from the vertical passage collides with my skin like a wall; I shiver strongly from the perspiration covering my body and because it immediately makes me feel better. He lands me on my feet but his hands remain on my waist making sure I'm steady enough; months ago he wouldn't have bothered with this kind of concern. I know we have no time to waste so I grab the cable with my trembling hands, looking upward while still breathing wildly, «I'll be right behind. »

I watch him seize it too and lift himself with ease, his muscles stiffening while I listen to the rustle of his clothes and boots on the material. I force long intakes of colder air in then exhale loudly before doing the same three seconds later. If I wasn't able to provide him with the tactical advantages like I do he wouldn't have tolerated this kind of delay at all, though it isn't that much of a ''delay'' since we didn't lose any seconds plus I am still functional; yet it counted in his mind as a sort of hindrance. Albert knows he can work much faster alone than being stuck with any human partner with which any offering support would be required, and since he isn't the caring type he truly prefers to go without. I understand that and fortunately I'm not ordinary so he tolerates more easily the kind of temporary flaw like back there. Moreover, he has proven he isn't as arrogant as to overlook that he too requires my help whenever any sort of limitation happens to _him_ ; that's why he said he'd bring me along wherever he'd go now, as a skilled, loyal and sharp backup.

We have been ascending for fifteen seconds now and the more I distanced myself from that heat the more my body temperature is efficient into returning to normal. As we're ascending I realize that Albert has secured an automatic around his neck which is a good idea; two seconds after seeing the weapon I advise him to aim at the opening above. He steadies himself and three seconds later heads poke out, Wesker presses the trigger and keeps firing; they weren't expecting that one. While he has been doing us that favor I hadn't stop moving upward and now jumps through the opening right when he stops shooting.

I leap on the remaining individuals repeatedly puncturing them to death then Albert dives inside, next we rush off in the above-ground level under the emergency alarm. We run like this through two other corridors before I stop him in his track with my right palm on his abdomen, looking ahead I say, «They placed C4 on all exits throughout each level while we were busy earlier. They really don't want us to get out with whatever they think we might have stolen. If I throw debris at the sensors it'll blow the remaining charges around it and then we can clear a path through the rubbles; IF we're still alive. So I suggest blowing holes through the ceilings until we reach B1. » I smile at him while sweeping the air of my left arm as if welcoming him to sit at a table, «Would you do the honor. »

All he has to do is shield his head with his forearms before using his legs as springs hence bursting the material open in one clean jump; I run up the wall and push off it ending through the opening. We repeated this two other times before being close to the definite exit, that's when I brutally push him out of the way where he collides with a wall before it tear apart; my sudden move has made his reflex grab unto my arms so I'm pulled along with him sending us on the floor in the neighboring room.

A rocket fly by right where we'd been, before obliterating the back of the building thus the entire place shakes as smoke and fragments explode towards us upon impact. We cough from all the particles and he has to remove a large portion of material from atop my back before I can roll off him, then we both get up at the same time to rush outside where a tall and monstrous B.O.W. is waiting for us, surrounded by more heavily armed forces. The men are equipped with bazookas and grenade launchers, and I assume if they fail then this creature is programmed to annihilate us. _Just like the Nemesis had been._

Obviously we have to get rid of every humans first as they presently pose the greatest of threat, meaning ten of them more or less making a circle. Albert and I divides and race their way avoiding getting blown up. The air then gets filled with ' _wiisshh_!' and explosions plus the smell of burning materials. Wesker is faster into taking them on thanks to his inhuman speed, though I use one grenade launcher exploding some enemies with the deadly ammunitions. There's no time to perform pleasant acrobatics now as time is paramount, so we dispose of them as fast as possible with critical brutal swift strikes. Then I pick up a bazooka as Albert mirrors the idea before we fire at the B.O.W.; unfortunately the projectiles aren't fast enough so they fly right passed it as the creature leaps out of their trajectory, the rockets exploding another portion of the site.

The enemy's abnormally agile considering its massive form though it doesn't remind me of anything I ever saw. Its skin is orange, it has three eyes around its deformed head so it can monitor our movements with precision but I can see no mouth. It has three gray tentacles on each side as arms, its abdomen made of a long tail large enough to support its weight and act as legs. And like witnessed a second ago, it would prove faster on that appendage than one imagined. We simultaneously throw the useless weapons aside; this being is standing between us and the courtyard, if we don't beat it in time we'll blow up with everything in the vicinity.

Even if we tried from the onset to lure it to a corner in order to dodge and run past it, it would simply use its tentacles to throw some self-made projectiles at us which explodes on impact. We have to take this fascinating being apart in order to escape and although we both can appreciate its design, time is not to marveling. All we can really do is keep dodging and hoping to strike at it enough time to deliver a definitive blow. I know there is no other approach around this now, I have foreseen this moment and there's only one way for Albert to leave here. I curl my hands into fists, «I'll act as decoy while you try to get nearer to blast it apart. »

Without his consent I dart to my left and execute myself, there's no reason Wesker wouldn't allow it since he's used to expecting this kind of loyalty and attitude from me. As predetermined, the being focuses on the immediate threat that I pose and starts chasing after me. Albert pursues the beast and then executes a couple of strikes until he has to fall back else he'd get strangled to death or blown up. Then the monster targeted him, I glare «No you don't. », that's when I pick up another grenade launcher from the ground and fired before the creature got too close to him again, consequently blowing two of the three tentacles from its right side. Purple chemical blood splashed over the cement ground.

It shrieks but that bio-weapon is a fast learner so it doesn't avert its attention this time as it keeps on hunting Wesker down; if it can help it then the creature wants to at least take one of us down before dying at the hand of the other. Albert evades, rolls out of the way, executes jump maneuvers over it and so on; I can't use the damn weapons if he's stuck so close to it.

 _Time to utilize my final card then._

With a bazooka in one hand I charge his way and violently toss Albert aside screaming, «YOU ESCAPE! », using all of my strength hurling him away as far as possible before shoving the barrel into the monster's deformed head and immediately fired. _Better go out in a bang than die like a loser._

There is a strange guttural yell born from frustration and pain alike, mixing with toxic stench and my own sufferings. Then darkness engulfs all, a certain noise in my skull that comes from ears that probably aren't there anymore, no idea. But amidst all this chaos a name comes forth, he has summoned it; my last name, his brainwaves colliding with mine and echoing the word before I cease to think….

….. _Vesper_ …..

X++Albert Wesker++X

There is this diagonal road leading to the courtyard, that's towards where Wesker has been pushed; losing his shades and falling on his back right before rolling down, descending the small hill subsequently being protected from blast and debris alike though hearing everything. He then quickly gets up and dashes upward, stopping right where the courtyard begins. The fumes elevates among the carcass, unidentifiable parts had flown here and there during a gruesome inhuman scream. There's no way it could have survived this, even a Super Tyrant could get blown by such a rocket from that close; but if the creature did then he would make sure they'd be out of here before it regenerated. _''They''_? He isn't sure that anything is left of her. Albert walks nearer to the fuming blob, trying not to get too deranged from the stench of carbonized chemical tissues; the ground is tainted by foreign blood.

And there she is, immobile and probably dead. The canon had been shoved inside the B.O.W.'s ''face'' therefore receiving most of the powerful blast; the force of the blow had sent her backward though she still received half of the projectile's force head on. He analyzes the scene and figures that in a last attempt from reflexes she had forwarded her head in between her legs while both arms shielded her brain. Thus her head had not received too much damage, unlike her arms that have been both severed, and her front suffering three degrees burns not to mention the hazardous chemical dejections from the bio-weapon. The alarm went on indicating he have not much time left so he squats and picks up what's left before rushing away. And he runs, races back to the Hummer where he knows he would be at a safe distance, the nauseating smell right under his nose. It's only when he nears his designated location that he stops and kneels to better assess the damages.

He growls, «…shit…. » She's a mess, and isn't breathing yet. But her body is bound to restart her heart any seconds now, it has to. It did so times before and there's no reason it wouldn't perform its function now. He stares at her; two fingers on her wet carotid artery waiting for her to come to so those wounds can finally start to heal. He faintly recalls that her last name had crossed his mind when the explosion occurred, so that's when he thought it might help to call for her out loud. It takes some seconds though, not used to this sort of thing, «…..Néant.»

It's stupid, he has never even envisioned doing it for anyone but some blasted portion of him did so anyway, the part he always made sure to silence and kept shut behind a very-thick wall of metal. But lately that force had faltered more than it ever did in his entire existence. He isn't about praying or get sentimental, nothing like that, but going as far as thinking her name plus saying it out loud like this is not something he thought he'd ever do. Although now that he has done it he doesn't want to repeat the rarity. Habitual anger swells inside before he suddenly shouts at her lifeless form, « _You_ _ **imbecile…!**_ » _,_ getting up he places her inside the Hummer before driving away, made the ride back to his hideout in silence, not glancing her way once.

He wrestled within arguing that it's because it wouldn't change anything whether he looked her way or not, that he'd better focus on the road; rather than for the fact that he couldn't bear to see her like this, to further affirm that she would remain dead. _It's an experiment, nothing more. You've done this before so follow the usual procedure._ He even took a different route to get back to his place; he had to make sure no one would even think about following him. The samples and his plans were still more important than her life; there was no doubt in his mind. _No doubt at all,_ he reassured himself.


	16. Snakes & Premonition

**Snakes and Premonition**

When he arrived to his hideout he rushed in the basement to plug her on the life support machine. He tries to revive her by injecting adrenaline and the likes, waiting for her body to kick in and take over. He sees no reason why it shouldn't; her organism doesn't show any signs of contamination. After plugging her he takes the samples out making sure they're fine, then seals them properly in the freezer he has for this effect before reporting his attention to her. He won't call her a corpse, not just yet. That pesky voice inside taunts once more as he stares at her motionless face, and that's when he lost it.

Wesker savagely swept medicinal tools aside which also tipped the plateau over from the violent motion, then as they clatter on the floor he seizes a chair throwing it against a wall where it smashed into bits and pieces revolving in many directions. He would have also fiercely kicked the long chair into pieces if she hadn't been on it, instead he growls deeply until it resonates in his rib cage then up his throat before it burst out filling the room sharply, echoing back in his head.

He stands there, breathing heavily with fists so compact his phalanges and fingers hurts, vexed plus not knowing what to do or what to think of all this; but despite his aggravation all she does is remain inert, eyes closed, monitor still not beeping. _And she must have known, too, but as usual kept her damn mouth shut, taking it all on herself._ He can hardly blame her for being that professional and doing exactly what she was supposed to, but simultaneously he does; those contradictions aren't part of his old self either.

Albert clutches the ridges of the chair squeezing, still angry, looking her face over. He finds that he hates it; the voice oozes through the barricade in his mind. He wishes she'd wake up, icy eyes fixing on him again like the woman did several times. Wishes she'd come to and snap him back into his old self like they did whenever they fought.

But she just persists to lie there, not giving him what he needs. _She always was so damned committed._ Jaws clenched, atypical emotions swirling inside, he curses at her while leaving the room hastily. _She's dead._ The damn voice rings inside his skull. _Never to come back._ And Albert mutters to himself to keep quiet, hands and jaws hurting. Her forcing him to hate himself for this lack for control.

He needs to focus on something else so he goes straight into the living room to investigate the UBS key, anything to change his mind back to normal, to forget her face. He never imagined her lack of reciprocation would bother him. Wesker grunts in annoyance turning his laptop on, and as he searches through the files his expression lightens up. Something in these documents can finally help him unlock the secret behind that damn equation he can't comprehend.

His abdomen swells as he inhales, finally having something to go on.

Yet feeling like her lids could suddenly spring open revealing her icy dead eyes; he quickly gets up and steps outside, sniffing the fresh air might slap him back into his senses. Standing on the porch looking the forest over, just breathing... Maybe it is working, or perhaps not, he can't tell and it only irks him more. Where did that self-control go to all of a sudden? _Damn her._ Then he hears a hiss, surprised at first but rationalizing that you rarely hear snakes coming. Remaining motionless, he watches the little reptile slither on the ground, nearing him. His voice rings in his head, _and it had to be black of course,_ while he watches as it slowly glides over his boots.

The serpent's tongue lashes out languorously as it moves over him, its black scales reflecting a bit of the light filtering in, then begins disappearing among the grass before reaching the trees again. An idea dawns upon Albert then as he keeps staring at where the snake had vanished. Yes, perhaps it's a sign; maybe those things do exist after all as she humored him before. Perhaps this is her last…. he keeps staring without knowing why then whispers, «…Uroboros…. »

The word has meaning to it, makes sense. His inhuman eyes level to the sky, wind blowing through the trees before rain starts to fall. He can't believe it; he had kept calling those coincidences. Albert Wesker doesn't believe in fate, he recalls for himself, trying to reassure his own mind into the certainty that he knows. Therefore as he stands there in the rain plus right after this reptilian encounter, thinking about what kind of creature lay on the chair in his basement; he has an odd taste in mouth.

Although, it's fitting. It would do. He brings his head down and watches the droplets hammer the soil, gradually digging tiny holes in the earth. _She would have liked that,_ flat-toned in his mind. He forbade any intimate or considerate thoughts like this regarding another being to ever wander in his head, then why this nuisance? She always was like that, such a creature that could do this to him. And he can't tell whether he despises it still or not, as he's certain she was weighted down by the same conflicted thoughts when it came to how he had changed her; but right now he allows it. For reasons he isn't sure he understands.

When he gets back inside he is saturated therefore goes into his bedroom to change. He would need to get rid of her body but doesn't feel like taking care of it for now. Not right after what occurred outside. His more logical voice argues with the wretched one, _what 'occurred outside'? Nothing did._ The other counter attacking again _, then keep denying the evolution thus not learning from it._ He is tired of this and only wishes he'd return to his arctic self as soon as possible.

Having a couple of good specimens now and Umbrella being just about finished, he would very soon be able to unfold his own… too bad his most dedicated one had to perish, though she did save his life. He isn't about going thanking her mentally, he still wouldn't go that far, but he's able to be appreciative of the gesture.

That is more than what he'd ever felt for anyone.

The woman had been intelligent, loyal, trustworthy and talented….. _shame._ That's all he found to think about right now that his mental wall is moving back in place. … _Yes, keep telling yourself that…._

Her smell is still all over the place…..


End file.
